Take Me Away
by supermegafoxieawesomehot
Summary: Arizona just had the day from hell, she got fired. Her daughter was expelled and her huspand is leaving her for someone ten years younger. Now she's fleeing to seattle and into the open arms of her Younger sister Meredith Shepherd. MerDer and Calzone
1. The Beginning

Arizona Robbins is nervous, very nervous as she walks through the halls of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, toward the office of her boss, no correction her bosses boss. Which translates pretty much to that she's in some major trouble here because why else would Dr. Cuddy ask her to meet her in her office asap? She racks her brain for what she could possibly have done wrong but she comes up with nothing. She's been the model employee lately.

Her palms are sweating as she enters the small office of cuddy's assistant, who tells her to go right in and so she does, cuddy is reading over something with glasses perched on the end of her nose she kind of looks like a sexy librarian, Arizona immediately shakes the thought away.

"Hello, Dr. Robbins."

Arizona smiles weakly rubbing her sweaty palms on her scrub pants. "Hello." She says almost to quiet for her to here. Arizona is a little more than embarrassed over the fact that she was just thinking of her bosses boss as a sexy librarian.

"I'm sure your wondering why I called you in here." She says without looking up from the paper, Arizona can't really tell if she's angry or whatever.

"Yes actually I was."

"Well, As you know the hospital has been going through some money problems as of late so I'm having to get rid of my staff, It is by no means a reflection of how good of a doctor you are Dr. Robbins."

"Your-Your Firing me? Seriously?" She can feel the beginnings of a panic attack.

"No Dr. Robbins I'm laying you off."

"IS there a difference?"

"Yes, You didn't do anything wrong, we just have budget cuts and to many hand in peds, I am very sorry. You will be getting a very good recommendation letter for your next employer."

Arizona can't breath. She's sorry? Really sorry? Well that's just freaking super because a sorry can really help right now! So she stands up and heads to the attending locker room the locker room that was just twenty minuets ago partly hers. After clearing her locker out she heads to her car and dumps everything in the trunk. What will Richard say? And Brooke? Where will she work now? She slumps over in the drivers seat and allows her self a good five minuets of crying before she sucks it up locks it in a box in the very back of her brain and heads home almost eight hours early.

As soon as she gets through the door her cell phone rings. It's Richard she could cry she doesn't want to tell her husband how big of a screw up she is.

"Hello?" Her voice is even. He doesn't detect a thing.

"Ari?"

"who else?"

"What time will you be home?"

Arizona sighs. "I'm home already. Why?"

"We need to talk, I need to talk to you."

Oh shit, "About?"

"I'll be home at six, just be there when I get home please."

"Okay."

Without another word she closed her cell phone wondering what the hell could be wrong with Richard, he sounded distressed. Silently she hoped to god that he didn't also loose his job but then she laughs because well, he's a partner at his law firm so he defiantly wouldn't.

Only a minuet after she hang up the phone rings again this time signaling that it's Brooke's school calling.

"Arizona Robbins,"

"Hi Dr. Robbins this is Cathy at Saint Paul's your daughters school,"

"Yes?" Arizona asks.

"Well we need you to come in as soon as you can Brooke has been in a bit of trouble."

"What? Is she okay?"

"She's fine please I will explain it all when you get here."

"Alright I'm on my way."

A/n;Verrrry short first chapter but only because halfway through I started writing it in in first person Pov and got so far that it was to much to change so hereyou go the next chapter should be up within the hour. Oh tell me if I should go on with this story I'm very scepic as of right now.


	2. He's leaving

A/n: this chapter has a little cursing in it so forgive me. =) hope you enjoy.

That bit of trouble turns out to be a whole lot of trouble, Brooke my little Brooklyn was caught smoking pot behind the cafeteria of her school. Which resulted in her immediate expulsion. Which is fantastic because I get fired and she get expelled today is shaping out to be a great day. On the ride home I'm so angry I can't speak for fear that if I do I will end up killing her. She says nothing as well looking out the window in fear, probably of what her father will say. It's not him that she needs to be afraid of though because I'm seriously considering hitting her, and I have never once in all off Brooklyn's life ever laid a hand on her.

We get in the house and immediately she goes up to her room Arizona fallows her and open the door without knocking and take a deep breath. Willing herself to calm down.

"Your Grounded." she says calmly she looks up and glares at me.

"For how long?"

"Forever! Damn it to hell Brooklyn Elizabeth what was going through your mind? Smoking pot!? Are you a complete moron?"

"You smoke when you were my age." She throws it at me accusingly.

"I sure as hell did not. You just got expelled, from the only good school around here! Your fifteen freaking years old!"

"Leave me the hell alone ma,"

Now I'm shaking because I'm so angry and so I have to leave the room because I don't want to lay a hand on her but at the same time I do. How could she have been so stupid this was going to be on her record and had the school called the cops on her she could have been in even deeper shit.

I'm contemplating how bad I've screwed up in raising my daughter when tires squel signaling someone just pealed out of my drive way my heart sinks I know she didn't just sneak out she couldn't have. So I run back up stairs and sure enough she's gone. I curse under my breath and head to the kitchen to pour me a tall glass of whatever wine we have.

It's almost seven before Richard gets home and by then I'm on the couch my feet propped up on the coffee table hot rag covering my eyes and a empty bottle of wine thrown carelessly to the ground. Only when I feel his warm familiar body next to mine do I pull the rag away and look at him he takes my hands in his larger ones and sighs.

"Ari, I'm leaving."

"You just got here." I yawn. And then it hits me he's not going anywhere he's leaving me.

"No, I'm Leaving you, I want a divorce. I'm sorry I'm so so sorry I never ment to fall in love with her."

"Maria?" I question my voice is deadpan.

"Yes, I never ment to hurt you Ari."

"Get out."

"What?" He asks confused but I don't know why because I was perfectly clear.

"Get out," I say again and when he makes no movement I stand up yanking my hand away and swaying a little from the alcohol. "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!! Get the fuck out!" I yell throwing the wine bottle at him and then anything else I can get my hands on, he heads up the stair instead of out the door, twenty minuets later I'm in the same position only this time I have a bottle of his finest brandy over fifty years old given to him when he made partner by his father he was saving it for something special, ha well to bad because tonight this bottle is all mine and man does it taste good.

He looks at me and then down at the bottle a from appears and he opens his mouth to say something but shakes his head mumbles another I'm sorry and leaves.

If I hear another I'm sorry when I know there really not sorry I think I will scream.

I drank the entire bottle that night.

I wake up the next morning to find that to my immense relief that Brooke came home last night and is in one piece. I feel like crying because twenty-four hours ago I had a life to kill for and now I'm having to pick up the broken pieces and put it back together as best as I can. I feel like crying my eyes out.

Instead I take a shower because I reek of alcohol and feel the need to wash my body clean of the day from hell yesterday. It surprises me that Richard would be the one to end things, I always thought that if anyone would ask for a divorce it would be me because he loved me from the beginning much more then I had ever loved him, the affair however didn't surprise me as horrible as it sound I knew he was cheating one me and that he had been for the past three years, I didn't say anything because truthfully it would be hypocritical since I've cheated on him more then once.

Richard and I had no business getting married. I met him shortly after I graduated high school when I was seventeen and still with the women I was very much in love with, but me being the rebel that I always was as a teenager couldn't stand the fact that my mom loved her and so when I brought Richard home and mom made a face of disproving at his bland personality I dumped her the next day and Richard and I had been together ever since.

Looking back now I realize now horrible our relationship has gotten, and it hits me Richard and I haven't had sex in three months. And not just that we hardly talk hardly see each other anymore between his and my work we just never had the time.

I get out of the bed, the be Richard and I had shared for sixteen years and I know instantly that New Jersey no longer is home for me, and as for Brooke well she shouldn't have gotten expelled. Plus what other choice do I have? Let her go live with her father and that tramp Maria? No not happening.

"Brooklyn Elizabeth wake up." I say shaking her foot. She opens one eye grunts and closes her eyes again.

"Wake up now Brooke!" I say sternly.

"Go away ma," She mutters.

"no I need to talk to you it's important."

She groans and sits up a little I take it as a invitation to sit on the end of her bed. "I lost my job." I mutter.

She looks at me surprised. "Why?"

"Budget cuts."

"Oh." She says softly.

"And your father left us." I know when I say us I should be saying me because I know that if Richard is anything it's a good father.

"What?" She asked now she's fully awake the red silk sheets pooling at her exposed waist. "Why? What did you do?"

I'm surprised but the malice in her voice but I don't know why it's become apparent for a long time now that my daughter hates me.

"I did nothing he's moving in with his new girlfriend."

"I hate you." She spits at me. "It's all your fault if you weren't always at work! Get out of my room I hate you!"

I can feel the tears building in my eyes I should have known she would react like this. Moms the bad guy and daddy is always the hero no matter what.

Or at least that's the way it works in Brooke's world.

Later I tell her that were moving to Seattle and that we are going to live with her aunt Meredith who she hasn't seen in almost two years and her aunts new husband also the baby that was born about two weeks ago. It was perfect timing because Meredith was going to need help. She of course flips out but I can tell there is an bit of excitement in her. She had always loved Meredith.

Then her father calls. She took the phone out of my hand. "FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU!!!" She yells before throwing the phone across the room.

Maybe daddy's not the hero so much anymore.


	3. Coming Home

Two days later when we get off our plane my little sister is there her hair pulled up into a messy bun cradling a tiny little blue bundle that has to be little Parker, she's smiling and cooing at the baby without even noticing that Brooke and I are almost right in front of her. I take a moment to look her over she looks exhausted but more beautiful then I have seen her in a long time, it's the happiness that does it. She's glowing and I'm intensely jealous of the way her life is turned out. Mine used to be like that and I want it back. But then her life also used to be like my life is now.

"Meredith Alexandria Grey!" I say quietly in a voice that sounds so much like our mothers she jumps. startling the baby into crying.

"Arizona!" She hugs me carefully as to not harm Parker. I take him from her without a word and kiss his cheek.

"Hello Brooklyn." She says raising an eyebrow at the teenager who is almost a carbon copy of me.

Brooke smiles slightly it turns out looking more like a grimace, I can tell that she's doing her best to not act like she is happy about seeing her aunt. Then her eyes travel over to Parker and there is not hiding her excitement. She grabs his tiny little fist and strokes it with a look of wonder on her face. Meredith pulls Brooke over toward her and hugs her tightly then kisses her on the top of her head, which isn't as easy as it used to be since Brooke is getting taller by the day.

"Lets get you guys home." She says grabbing my bags, she looks nervously over at Parker. "This is my first time I've actually taken him out in public." She says in explanation.

I nod because I remember not taking Brooklyn out until she was at least two months and here Parker was at a mere three weeks, one our way to the car she continuously throws nervous glances behind her at me.

"Chill sis." I laugh. She gives me a slight smile and shrugs her shoulders.

"And your absolutely sure that you don't mind Brooke and I staying while I find a place? I mean Brookie here is a lot to handle." I wink at my teenager and she glares at me then turns her Ipod up so loud that I can here every word the singer is saying.

"Not at all Derek's mother is here one of his sisters as well but we have plenty of room, six bedrooms actually and I've set Brooke's room up and everything. Your going to love the place it's amazing sometimes I can hardly believe I live there." She laughs, "We have two horses too, absolutely beautiful. I told Derek that dad used to take me and you to ride horses before he left and I come home one day and there they are."

"Derek sounds like a great guy." I laugh because my sister is glowing even more now as she talks about her husband.

"He really is you should see him with Parker he's even worse than me and his mother, well lets just say we didn't have to buy rhis little guy any clothes or toys or whatever. A week after we told his mom I was pregnant the boxes started arriving."

"So how come we weren't invited to the wedding Meredith." Brooklyn asks with a sour look on her face.

"It wasn't really a wedding, we just went to the court house, nothing big."

Brooklyn grunts in reply and slips into the back seat without another word once again clicking her Ipod to full volume.

Once were on the road Meredith looks over at me a couple of times frowning. "How are you Ari?"

"I'm great." I reply shortly.

"No _really_ how are you?"

"Keeping it together as well as I can. I'm not really upset about the divorce it's kind of like freedom you know?"

Meredith looked back making sure Brooklyn wasn't paying any attention before she replied. "I never liked him, he was always an ass. The only good thing he's ever done as far as I'm concerned it Brooklyn."

"he's a good father, and my marriage falling apart wasn't just one sided." I sigh and look out the window why am I defending him? He doesn't deserve it.

"Maybe Zona but he cheated on you. He's a bastard."

I smirk and look over at her. "If I recall correctly a certain someone was a very dirty mistress not to long ago."

" Hey she cheated on him first and plus they were separated for most of the time we were together."

"Most of the time." I mumbled under my breath earning a light punch in the shoulder from my little sister.

Derek really is great and perfect for Meredith in everyway. The way he looks at her with so much love in his blue eyes always a smile on his face when he glances her way there is no question in my mind that they are going to make it even if they have had a rock past. And the fact that Meredith can love the way she loves him after everything she's been through is extraordinary. I at least got a little while of our mother and father being like regular parents before they ended up like they did.

I was ten when our father left our mother, that's when mom stopped being mom and turned into the cold surgeon Meredith grew up knowing. I guess she did us some good though because look how we turned out. Both of us good parents and Meredith deeply in love with her husband. Well, maybe I'm not such a good parent I've got a pot smoking sex having fifteen year old daughter whose completely out of control.

Come to think of it I'm just like my mother, I work to much and my daughter hates me.

I sigh and lean back in my chair at the dinner table, Derek's mother made us the most delicious pot roast I've ever tasted. She's a very nice women too.

"So I've got a job interview at Seattle Grace, and Mercy West tomorrow."

"No way! Your going to work with me?" Meredith said excitedly

Arizona laughed. "Yeah it's going to be super amazing. That is if I get the job."

"There is no way chief is going to not give you the job."

"It's head of peaditrics not the easiest job to get."

"Maybe but he knows you! Even better than me and plus you're a very good surgeon sis."

"And if I get the job at Mercy West?"

"You will and you wont take the job because you love your sister so much that you just can't stand to be away from me." She grinned widely at me. "Not to mention that Mercy West is a level two trauma hospital and Seattle Grace a level one so we get the best trauma's."

"Mer, I still have to get the job,"

"I just told you that you will. Plus Derek's got pull with the chief don't you hon."

Derek smiled and nodded.

"And if I don't want to work with you?"

Meredith glared at her. "Oh you do want to work with me sis you know you do."

I laughed again, "Well I'm going to bed big day tomorrow. Good night everyone it was nice meeting you."

XXXXXX

A/N: Heyyy, hope you enjoyed this chapter, Next who knows maybe our beautiful blonde will meet Callie? I'll try to get it up asap but I'm having computer problems.


	4. Arizona is a little clumsy

I still in a bit of a daze when I go into Seattle graze the next morning, so deep in thought about how drastically my life has changed in the past week, last week I was in a happy marriage, or at least blissfully unaware of how miserable I really was. And of course my daughter wasn't a criminal. That I bump into someone one and not only bump into them but bump onto them so hard that I send us both falling to the floor rather painfully.

Plus the person I bump into isn't exactly just any person, she's so much more than just any person. She's this beautiful exotic looking women a women who having under me is making be feel like I'm going to fall out and die right there. She has the most beautiful soulful brown eyes. And long thick raven colored hair.

"Ugh, Are you going to get off of me any time soon?" She asks with an amused smile on her face, a beautiful amused smile.

"Yes. Oh my god I'm so sorry this is so embarrassing." I know that right now I'm a deep shade of red. I get up and extend a hand to help her up she takes it with a smile, and my god her hands are soft.

"I'm Callie Torres."

"Arizona Robbins." I reply.

"Do you need help with something?" She thinks I'm a patient or that I'm the mother or something of a patient.

"Actually yeah I was looking for Richard's office" She raised an eyebrow at the use of Richard's first name. "I mean the chief's office I have an interview."

"Come on I'll take you there."

I fallowed her through the halls trying to ignore all the staring from the nurses and what I assumed were interns.

"Don't mind them they just love some good gossip, tomorrow the whole hospital will be talking about how Dr. Torres took the hot blonde into the on-call room and had her naughty little way with her."

I flush red at the thought because A. I'm very pleased she just called me hot and B. I would love to go into an on-call room and let this vibrant women have her naughty way with me. Instead of suggesting we do just that which I almost do I decided to tease her a little.

"You think I'm hot?" I laugh.

"I-um well-" She looks a little flustered finally she gives up. "Yeah I do actually."

"Well," I pause for dramatic effect and look her over. "The feeling is mutual."

Callie smiled and coughed lightly. "Um this is his office, I really hope you get the job working with you would be a pleasure."

I smile. "It would be really super to work with you Callie."

She turned with one last smile and walks off I watch her until she turns the corner and then knock on the door in front of me.

"Come in."

I walk in and take a seat in the chair opposite of Richards desk.

"It's good to see you Arizona. It's been to long." And it has really the last time I saw him I was on a Merry go round with my little sister and he was breaking my moms heart. But I didn't hold that against him at least not anymore.

"It's good to see you too."

"What brings you back to Seattle?"

"Divorce, I needed a new start."

"I'm very sorry, Well I've been looking over your résumé and I have to say I'm very impressed. Your some doctor Arizona. Your mother would be very proud."

"Hm, I wish that was true. She always thought pediatrics was a soft surgical choice."

"She would be trust me the Ellis I knew would defiantly be."

"She wasn't the same Ellis that you knew."

Richard shook his head. "Right, anyways I have to tell you that this meeting is more of a formality as soon as you sent in your résumé I was fully aware that I was going to hire you."

I nodded. "So I'm hired?" I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice when I thought of working alongside the beautiful raven haired women and those full beautiful pink lips.

"Your hired when can you start."

I thought for a moment. "Tomorrow if that's not to soon."

Richard nodded. "Well then Arizona Robbins- or is it Grey again?"

"Still Robbins."

"Good there is to many Grey's in this hospital." He said with a short laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow bright and early."

"See you tomorrow. Thanks Chief."

When I got back to casa de la Shepherd and tell Meredith all about my meeting with Richard, throwing in how I hate that my new bosses name is the same as my soon to be ex-husbands, she immediately says we has to celebrate by going to Joe's and getting trashed just like she did when she was about to start working at Seattle Grace. It takes her a while to leave Parker alone in the more than capable hands of his grandmother, but we're out of the house by eight. On the way with Meredith riding in the passengers seat while I'm driving because Meredith can't stand driving anymore. I bring up the raven haired beauty.

"So tell me about Callie Torres."

"How do you know her?"

I laugh, "Sort of ran into her today literally"

"What do you want to know." She asks staring out the window I know that she's thinking of her brand new baby she left at home. It's funny because even though I was always sure my sister would make a great mother I never thought of her as the type to fret over leaving her child for a couple hours.

"Anything and everything,"

She begins telling me about how Callie is a bad ass orthopedic surgeon who doesn't wash her hands after she pees and walks around a house full of interns half naked, also that Callie had very nice breast. Then she tells me about her falling for George but poor George was so screwed up he didn't know who her loved, Callie, Meredith, Izzie, or more recently Lexie. She said they got married and then he cheated on her with his best friend Izzie, that Callie was willing to make it work but George stupid George wanted Izzie.

Then she tells me about Callie's affair with Mark and how it was purely sex and that they were best friends. Next is Erica Hahn Callie's first lesbian relationship. (I wonder if Meredith remembers my first?) she tells me how finally since George everyone can see a real smile on Callie's face and she seems genuinely happy scared out of her mind but happy only Erica Hahn leaves Callie in the hospital parking lot. And the smile is sort of gone and she's back to robot Callie.

When she finally finish's telling me about Callie she looks over at me. "Why?"

"Why what?" I ask feighing innocence.

"Why do you want to know all this about Callie?"

I shrug, "She interreges me."

"And her being really hot has nothing to do with it?"

I look over at her and grin widely. "She's hot?"

Meredith sticks her tongue out at me and points at the bar across the street from Seattle Grace. "Pull in here."

We haven't been there long when I spot Callie at the other end of the bar talking to a brown haired women who looks like she's not old enough to be in a bar. The girl says something to her and she mumbles something back looking incredibly sad she looks like she's about to cry when she excuses her self to go to the rest room, after a few minutes of her being in there I decide to go check on her because well I hate when pretty girls cry.

She's wiping her eyes looking in the mirror when I walk in, suddenly I realize how stupid I am, what to I say to this women who I met (and flirted with) only briefly earlier in the day.

"Hey, I got the job. Um, Are you okay?" I ask.

"You know… I'm fine." She turns around and leans against the sink giving me her full attention I feel the need to make her feel better so on typical Arizona fashion I ramble.

"People talk, were we work people they talk a lot so for the sake of being honest I think I should tell you that I know things about you. Cause people talk."

"Oh, you mean." She trails off.

I nod unable to keep the girn off my face.

"Terrific." she says with a sigh.

"It is actually, the talk people really like you over there they respect you and they're concerned. Interested they really like you… some of them" I drop my voice to a whisper, " really like you… it's just you look upset and I thought you should know that the talk is good and that when your not upset when your over being upset there will be people lining up for you

Callie laughs "You wanna give me some names?"

Mark, I wanna say, Meredith maybe even if she wasn't married with a child, and even a few of the nurses because I caught them staring at her. And me But I say none of this instead I bring a hand up to her face and stroke her cheek with my thumb thinking that I could get in some major trouble for this because she might not want me to kiss her but I can't help myself I bring my lips to hers in a delicate kiss, and then pull back.

"Oh I think you'll know."

A/N; Tell me what you think if you have any ideas for the story like something you would like to see happen feel free to share. =) Anyways hope you enjoyed. please please review.


	5. I kissed a girl and I liked it

"Brooklyn come on get up." I mumble shaking her,

"No ma go away."

"Time to go to school hon, get up now."

Brooklyn growled at me and swatted at my hand that was shaking her. "I'm not going to school."

"Yes you are now get up."

"No! I want to go home and I'm not leaving this room until you take me home!"

I roll my eyes frustrated. "Your are home this is your home now."

"No it is not! This is not my home Mom! I hate it here! I don't have any friends and I'm stuck in the middle of the woods with nothing to do! It sucks!"

She was sitting up now wide awake her blonde hair was pulled up in a pony tail curly strands fell into her half closed blue eyes. She would kill anyone for saying it and deny it like crazy but she looks almost exactly like me. Especially when her beautiful face isn't covered in make up designed to make her look way older than she really is.

"I'm sorry but you screwed up back home, and I will not have you loosing an entire year of high school and even though lately you've been extremely stupid you're a very smart girl."

"I didn't screw up back home ma, you screwed up when you let dad go off and fuck another women."

I couldn't help it what she said has crossed the line not to mention the fact she's cursing I reached up and slapped her across the face, we both gasped I had never hit her before but lately she had been running my nerves down thin.

"Oh god I'm so sorry Brooklyn."

She looked at me with a look that can only be described as pure hatred. "I hate you get out of my room. I hate you!"

I leave because I'm a little hung over from the night before and her yelling is really killing my head plus if I don't leave she won't shut up and she'll probably wake Parker up. Plus today is my first day at a new job and I don't need the added stress of a bratty child. Really I have no idea what I'm going to do with her she's completely out of control.

XXXXX

Callie was leaning against the nurses station staring at the new pediatric surgeon, with appreciation in her expression when Bailey walked up to her clearly aggravated.

"I swear that Arizona Robbins! She's driving me insane! She's a child! A freaking child with her roller shoes and her overly perky attitude. She had butterflies on her scrub cap for Christ sakes! An- Torres are you listening?"

"Hm? Oh yeah roller shoes and all that." Callie said not taking her eyes off of Arizona who was now bending over to pick up a pencil she dropped Callie made a barley audible noice in the back of her throat and bit her lip hard.

"You have got to be kidding me! Are you serious? Your sleeping with her? Who haven't you freaking slept with?" Bailey questioned glaring at Callie.

"No, No I haven't we just kissed, she kissed me in the bathroom at Joe's and It was a good kiss a great kiss and I've been avoiding her because I can't get up the guts to ask her out. But I think I'll do it like right now."

Bailey walks off mumbling something about everybody in the whole damn hospital is sleeping with someone who work in the hospital. But really what does she expect because when you're a surgeon you don't have the time to go meet someone outside of work.

XXXX

She's staring at me again, bailey's ranting about something and Calliope is staring at me when I look up and smile at her she blushes. It's cute that I can make her blush. Very cute. Then Bailey walks off shaking her head about something, who knows with her, and Callie is walking toward me.

"Hi,"

"Calliope, I haven't seen you around."

"Yeah I've been avoiding you." She laughs and I laugh too unable to keep the wide smile off my face because it's kind of cute that she's been avoiding me but then again I think you could tell me that she was a puppy killer and I would think it was cute.

"Yeah I know it's kind of weird you share a kiss with a women you barley know and it's an adventure one I'm so ready to take for the second time and well anyways, do you want to go on a date with me?" She asks rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet and biting her lip.

"So wait Erica was your first?"

"Yes." She nods.

Oh god she was a newbie to the whole girl on girl thing. I didn't need that not when I have a fifteen year old daughter and a divorce pending, but then again in all fairness I was married to a man for sixteen years and even before that I had only been with two other women. So what the hell, might as well give her a chance.

"Yeah actually I would love to go on a date with you."

"Great, fabulous, are you free tomorrow night? We could just leave work together, eat a pizza and watch movies at my place maybe."

"That sounds super , I love pizza and movies."

"Okay good, what time do you get off?"

"Six-thirty."

"Okay I'll meet you in the lobby at seven?"

I nodded and we stood there in awkward silence with I stared at her lips wishing I could kiss her again. Ah hell might as well what did I have to loose? I stand on my tip toes because she's a good deal taller than me and press my lips against hers , this time there is no hesitation she kisses me back her hands find there way to my hips and she parts my lips with her tongue, had I know she was this aggressive I would have tracked her down this morning.

I pull away out of breath and smirk up at her. "Have a good day Calliope." I whisper pressing a light kiss to her lips.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers you guys rock keepem coming lol. Next chapter Callizone date


	6. Just Maybe

When I get home later that night I'm still floating on cloud nine about my date with Calliope, I can smell spaghetti cooking in the kitchen which is odd because Meredith doesn't cook and I'm pretty sure that Derek doesn't cook either.

A while ago before Brooklyn got a terrible attitude, she used to cook spaghetti every Thursday night it had been a tradition since Richard's mother had taught her how to make the family's special spaghetti when she was eight years old. It was something that she and Richard had come to enjoy and was one of the only nights a week when they actually seemed like a real family. But it had been at least two years since Brooke had even touched a stove.

But when I walked in the kitchen Meredith was sitting on the counter with Derek standing in-between her legs. I watched as she reached over into the bubbling pot of sauce and stuck her finger in it. She had her finger in her mouth before she realized that it was very hot sauce.

"Ow shit!, I burnt my finger! Derek I burnt my finger."

"Shouldn't have stuck your finger in the pot of boiling sauce dumb ass." Brooklyn sneered from where she was stirring the pot.

"You know what little girl I'm telling your mother you called me a dumb ass."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"No you won't"

"Yes I will."

"I can't believe your arguing with your fifteen year old niece like a two year old." Derek laughed kissing Meredith's cheek.

"Brooklyn, your cooking spaghetti." I say very slowly like I can't believe what I'm saying, because really I can't believe it.

"Yeah, ma it's Thursday." She looked as me with a duh face.

I nod and say no more because if I do I'm bound to ruin it. With Brooklyn you have to tread carefully anything you say could make her snap.

"So Arizona." Meredith starts I look over. "I got something to tell you."

"Shoot." I said back.

"We have two other sisters."

My eyes pop open and I'm pretty sure my jaw just hit the floor. "What?"

"Yeah, Lexie and Molly, their dad's. Lexie is an intern at the hospital and Molly is a housewife or something I'm not to sure because we don't really talk."

"How long have you know."

Meredith looks up at me sheepishly. "A year."

I narrowed my eyes at her and glare. "You didn't tell me because…."

"Well, I knew how much you hated dad so I figured it would be best you didn't know."

I pause Meredith logic is a little off so I let her slide. "Wow."

The door bell rings and Meredith bites her lip looking up at me. "That's her?" I question.

"Yeah she wanted to meet you really badly."

"Chill out Mom." Brooklyn said without looking up from the sauce she was stirring. "Food is done."

"Yo Shepherds!" Came a booming voice from the living room fallowed by crying that indicated Parker was awake and not very happy.

"Mark! I just put him down!"

"Sorry Meredith I'll go get him."

Meredith rolled her eyes with a loud sigh. "Come on I'll introduce you to Lexie."

Standing in the entrance way of the kitchen was the brunette girl um women that I had seen sitting next to Callie before she went into the bathroom crying.

"Hey Lexie this is Arizona my- our sister."

"Hi, Arizona."

I nodded my hello. "This is my daughter and I guess your niece Brooklyn."

"Hi, Brooklyn it's nice to meet you." She smiled softly.

"Supp." She said adding something to her sauce.

I looked at her and said sternly. "Brooke."

"Hello Lexie it's so very nice to meet you." she said and then of course smiled sarcastically at me. "Dinner is finished." She added.

"Great." I mumbled and then I went in search of the plates because it was a little to awkward in the kitchen and I had to get out. The man who Meredith had yelled at for waking up Parker came in the kitchen and handed him to Lexie. I nearly dropped the bowls on the ground at the sight of him.

"Mark Sloan!" I gasped sitting the bowls on the table I rushed over to him and hugged him tightly.

"I haven't seen you in so long." I said quietly giving him a kiss on the cheek. Lexie watched nervously.

"I know not since Brooke's what was it tenth birthday?" Mark laughed hugging me back just as tightly as I hugged him.

"It's was my eleventh." Brooklyn replied with the faintest of smiles.

"Come here kiddo." Mark ordered Brooklyn he held her out at arms length inspecting her for a moment. "Nah won't do, your much to beautiful to be allowed out in public the only solution would be to lock you up in the closet."

"No way uncle Mark!" Brooke giggled. Yeah that's right folks an actual real giggle! I thought I was going to pass out.

"Mark," Lexie said looking at all of us. "How do you know Arizona?"

Mark grinned widely. "She's my sister in-law. How's that brother of mine."

I looked at him for a moment and I don't know why maybe because I was exhausted or because here was the guy who had always been there for me through all of Richard's crap, the guy who let me and Brooke stay at his house when Richard was away on his 'business trips'. but I started crying, I hadn't even cried since the night he told me he was leaving me and I was severely drunk.

"He… left… me." I balled into his chest when he pulled me into his arms I felt safe there. In truth I wasn't crying over the fact that it was over between Richard and I but that I felt like a complete failure.

"What the hell Ari? Why?"

The only audible words I got out where "fucking secretary."

He smoothed out my hair and whispered to me until I calmed enough to pull my self away.

"Just like old time eh?" Mark asked wiping the last of my tears away. I appreciated his weak attempt at a joke and smiled at him and went to get the bowls I had left on the counter to find that we were alone in the kitchen. Everyone must have left to give my some privacy during my mini=breakdown. When I looked at him again it suddenly hit me. He was the one that was best friends with Callie and supposedly slept with her.

"Your Calliope's Mark?"

Mark shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah well Lexie might argue that I'm Lexie's Mark but whatever. Wait you wouldn't happen to be the Arizona that kissed her in a bathroom at Joe's?"

I blushed scarlet and laughed. "That would be me."

"That's so not like you."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I kissed her in the hallway at work as well. And I got her to ask me on a date."

He looked at me for a long moment as if her was trying to figure out what to say or if he should say what ever was going through his mind.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Callie has been through a lot in the past year, one more tragic hospital romance could do her in for good, plus I'm not entirely sure that your over my brother."

"You weren't there for the last couple of years Mark things where bad. All we did was fight or go off and screw other people. There was barley a civil conversation. I'm over him I don't think I ever loved him not really at least."

"How's Brooke taking all this."

I look way from him because I can feel the tears building up in my eyes again. "She was expelled from school for smoking pot. But that was before she found out now I'm not to sure she keeps all emotions but anger in."

Mark nodded. "It's got to be hard on her, I know when my parents split up it killed me, Richard too. Give it sometime maybe she'll cool down."

I smiled at that. "Today was actually a great day for her besides this morning I mean. She cooked her Thursday night spaghetti for the first time in two years."

"Ma! Come one the food is getting cold!"

The rest of the night went rather smoothly it took at while but eventually everyone warmed up to each other and we were all telling funny stories about each other. It was nearly midnight before Lexie and Mark left. And I finally got to bed I was so exhausted from my first day at work that as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

XXXXX

"Okay, Okay, Okay." Calliope laughed. "Let me get this strait, Lexie and Meredith Grey are you sisters. And Mark is your.. Brother?" she made a face at the last part because she was probably thinking about the Mark Lexie incest.

"No, Mark is my brother-in-law."

Calliope's face fell immediately at my little slip up, I wasn't planning on telling her about my husband or whatever he was until we were a little further into our relationship. I really didn't want to scare her off.

"So what your married?" Her voice cracked a little when she said it.

I shook my head figuring that maybe lying would be the best way out of this because it would freak Callie out big time if she knew I was married and I really liked her a lot. Much more than I should for someone I had known all of two days.

"Divorced."

Calliope nodded. "Me too."

"I have a daughter." I blurted out for got knows what reason. When I get nervous, like I am now I come down with a bad case of word vomit.

Calliope raised and eye brown clearly amused. "Oh really? Tell me about her."

I smiled because she wasn't running for the hills like any sane person would. "Her name is Brooklyn she's fifteen. And she's a mess her own person too if you tell her to do one thing she'll do the opposite. That's why I married Richard your know, he was nothing like what my mom wanted for me she hated him, so I married him."

"She sounds great."

I nodded.

"Are you done?" Calliope asked pointing at my plate.

"Yeah," She took it from me. "where's your bathroom?"

"First door on the left."

When I get into the bathroom the first thing I do it look in the mirror and I have to say I was looking pretty hot. My hair which besides my blue eyes I believe is my best feature, is perfectly curly. Normally I would wear it strait when on a date but I overheard Calliope say that she liked my hair like it is. I'm wearing a deep purple shirt that shows off just enough cleavage with a pair of skinny jeans and knee high boots.

I quickly fix my make-up and go to the living room where I can hear the previews playing. Calliope is sitting on the couch taping her fingers in a nervous manner. I have to laugh she looks as nervous as I feel.

"What are we watching?" I ask positioning myself so that I'm directly in front of her I grasp her thighs with both hands putting all my weight on her.

"Um, Marley & Me, it's my favorite movie."

She licks her lips and the urge to kiss her is so overwhelming I think I might faint, slowly to slow for my liking our lips touch in the faintest of kisses and then there touching again this time harder pleading, for more without any sensation of movement I'm straddling Calliope, my tongue darts out for a taste of her and she parts her lips almost before I ask it of her. Our kisses deepen, the movie is long forgotten.

"You know." I laugh breathlessly pulling away so that every time I speak our lips brush against each other. "I'm not the bang on the first date type of girl."

Which is partly true because most girls don't really make it to a first date just on-call room sex. Not Calliope though Calliope is special. Which makes me think that we should slow down a little. I don't want to ruin this. On nip of my neck from Calliope and it's all over.

"I'm not either, but you come over here looking like you do and expect me to behave myself. Ha, I don't have that like of self control." She punctuates it by sucking hard on the side of my neck, right on my hot spot.

"Calliope." I moan.

"I love the way you say my name." She chuckles.

"Damn Torres that's my couch your screwing on!"

Calliope's and my head both snap up at the bitchy tone coming from the doorway.

I moan again this time in displeasure and allow myself to fall beside Calliope close enough so that we're still touching.

"Shouldn't you be at Owen's?"

"He got called into work. You cook tonight?" She asked looking into a pot that was sitting on the counter.

"Yeah, help yourself."

"What are you watching? Or should I say not watching."

"Marley and me." Calliope says back, I can tell that she's doing her best to be civil.

"Hm, my favorite movie." She plops down on the other couch and I hit rewind.

"Sure Christina you can join us."

Christina nods with a smile and I have to stifle the urge to choke her out because now my body is all tense from all that build up and no release but I'm not going to suggest we go into the other room because that would make me sound like a whore.

"I'm Christina, by the way."

"Arizona."

"You're the new Peds surgeon? And Meredith's sister?"

"Yeah."

"She's hot." She says to Calliope. And then to me she says. "Your hot."

I laugh. "Thanks."

"Stop hitting on my date Christina!"

"Don't worry I don't play for your team."

Calliope stuck her tongue out at Christina. "I'm going to kill you." she says it in such a sweat voice that I have to laugh. Plus I think that maybe I'll kill her too.

Just maybe.

A/N: Ha, how did I do? I need some feed back guys. I wrote this chapter twice! Two times because my cousin deleted the other one. ='( I cried! And it's now like one in the morning and I'm just getting done with it. So that deserves a review right?

Seven reviews for an update by tomorrow!


	7. We should take it slow

I must have fallen asleep because the last thing I remember is Marley eating Jennifer Aniston's necklace and now it's two in the morning and I'm wrapped up in a sleeping Calliope's arms. I almost let myself sink back into sleep because Calliope's arms are warm and strong and I feel the same safeness in her arms that I felt in Mark's.

"Calliope." I whispered nudging her with my elbow. "Come on get up,"

"No, go away." she mumbled snuggling closer to me in a way that said she did not in fact want me to go away.

"Callie it's two in the morning and I have to get home." I said turning around in her arms so that we were facing each other. Slowly her eyes fluttered open.

"Don't leave." She ordered.

"I have to Brooke has school in the morning."

"So what Brooke is a big girl, and like you said it's two in the morning so there are no ferries running right now."

"Okay." I mumbled with a tired laugh. "Lets at least get in your bed."

She nodded mutely, she loosened her arms on my waist allowing me to get up and half drag Calliope to bed. She was asleep again as soon as she laid down. Or at least I thought she was because her arm patted the bed beside her until it came in contact with my waist and she pulled me over to her with more force than I expected from someone who was half asleep.

I slept better that night than I had in years.

XXXXXX

"You're a dirt little whore Arizona." Meredith laughed as she walked up to the table that I was sitting at alone. She had Parker with her in his car seat.

"And why would I be a dirty whore."

"You didn't come home last night which means your dirty ass slept with her."

I laughed. "And you queen of sleeping with inappropriate men or women are judging me?"

Meredith shrugged. "What can I say sis I have turned over a new leaf."

I laughed.

"So how was she? I've always wondered because she looks like she's good. I mean really crazy good in bed."

"Wouldn't know because that best friend of yours Christina interrupted us. But I can tell you that she's one hell of a kisser."

Meredith stared at me for a moment. "You stayed at her house but you didn't have sex with her."

"Thanks to Christina."

"Christina what?" Christina asked sitting down in the chair next to Meredith.

"We were just discussing how you walked in on Callie and Arizona ultimately keeping them from having sex. Not cool Christina."

"I'm moving in with Owen so it wont happen again." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Your doing what?" came the musical voice that belonged to Calliope. She sat down beside me and scooted her chair so that every time I took a bite of my food our arms would touch. Mark and Lexie took the two remaining seats. Funny how I went from sitting with no one to my table being full in less than three minuets.

"Moving in with Owen." Christina said through a mouthful of food.

"Why?" Callie asked.

"Owen asked me to move in with him so I said I would."

Right when I took a bite of my sandwich I felt a warm hand snake it's way to my inner thigh dangerously close to where I would like nothing more than to have it and begin to massage it, slow and tortuously. Callie of course went on with the conversation like she wasn't molesting me under the table.

"Arizona," Laughed Mark. "You okay?"

I looked up and him to say something but before I could Calliope was stroking me through my scrubs I whimpered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Fine, I'm fine." I choked out.

"You sure about that?" Callie asked with the biggest smile I've ever seen from her, she pressed down hard making me moan very loudly. Everyone at the table was now staring at me. Mark and Meredith looked very amused, the others just confused.

"I've got to go, um surgery." I mumbled slapping Calliope's hand.

I threw away the remainder of my lunch and almost ran out of the cafeteria and into the closest on-call room. I had to get her back for that one! Touching me like _that _in front of practically the whole hospital is so not a good idea because first off there was a baby at the table and second I have a tendency to scream a lot god blessed me with a healthy set of lungs so I can't be quiet for anything at all. I would have given us away in a matter of seconds.

The door opened and Calliope was there, she smiled at me for a second and then her lips where on mine and we were kissing fiercely she lifted me off the ground a little and I wrapped my legs around her waist.

"Calliope," I gasped when she began kissing my neck. "Calliope this is a really bad idea."

"hmm?" She mummed against my neck.

"Very very bad idea Calliope."

"Why?" She asked right before she bit me I gasped tears welling up in my eyes from the pain.

"I really need you to stop so I can explain."

She stepped away but not before kissing me one more time.

"That was very mean of you back in the cafeteria."

She shrugged. "Explain."

"I like you a lot Calliope and I think it would be in both of our best interest to hold off for a while on sex because I want something real with you and I really hope I'm not freaking you out by telling you this after only one date."

"Okay." she says shortly.

"Okay? That's it? Your not going to try and seduce me or anything?"

"Would it work?"

"Yeah I think it would."

"No because I respect you and your wishes no matter how much displeasure there going to cause me in the near future." she said it with a smirk.

"Your super amazing you know that?"

"Your pretty amazing yourself."

XXXXXX

I'm laying my bed when Brooke trying to get up the nerve to call Calliope when Brooklyn walks in.

"Hey ma, how was work?"

I look up from my phone. "Great why what do you want?"

"Can't I just come in and say hello to my mother?" Brooklyn asked

"No because you want something now what gives?"

"I want to start dancing again."

Brooke quit dancing when everything else about her went down hill, a year ago she came home screaming about how she would never get back on the dance floor again. It took me two days to accept that she was being for real about it. I pulled her out and haven't seen her so much of shake her little butt since then.

"What brought this up again?"

"I miss it mom." and then she sighed throwing her hands up. "Look at me! I used to have the body of a dancer and now I'm a blob I was toned and lean and hot. Now not so much."

"Brooke your body looks jus fine."

I sat up and looked her over she was skinny but I could see what she meant she was a bit out of shape.

"I don't want to lo-" her eyes widened when she glanced in my direction.

"What the hell is that mom!" she pointed at my neck I jumped up and looked in the mirror right there in plain sight was a dark purple bite mark.

"Dad is gone for two seconds and your already screwing someone else?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

I glared at her. " I am your mother Brooklyn Elizabeth you will not speak to me like that!"

"You're a whore!" she spat.

"And what was your father? He left us Brooke for another women and suddenly your making me the bad guy because I'm not all broken up about it."

"He didn't leave us he left you! And you made me leave what if I wanted to live with dad huh? What if I didn't want to live with someone who hated me?"

The word shocked me cold water splashed in my face. How could my baby girl think I hated her?

I took her face in my hands and forced her to look at me. "I could never hate you baby girl. I have no idea why you would ever think that. You're my little Brookie. I just wish you would stop being so bad all the time kid."

"I'm sorry mom." She mumbled I pulled her to me as she started crying. "About dad too, I'm so sorry about dad."

A/N: So here it is another chapter. I had a lot of trouble with this one. I wasn't sure is I was going to be able to ge it up before the day was over but I did. =) Aren't you proud?

Again seven reviews for a speedy update. =)

And if you have anything you would like to see in this story give me a shout out and i will see what I can do =)


	8. You're The One Who Bit My Mother?

"You know what I want really badly now?" Calliope asks me as she slams me hard into the on-cal room wall. Two weeks have passed since I suggested we take it slow and well it's been two weeks of hell but I am still convinced that we do in fact need to hold off on sex for a while even though my body is wracked with sexual tension for this insanely hot women that is standing opposite of me.

"What?" Our lips are so close that they brush against each other with every word.

"You," She says it in a way that makes me feel like I'm going to melt into a puddle of gooey arousal.

I groan loudly. "Please don't do this to me Calliope."

"Do what?" She laughs bringing her lips to mine in a searing kiss.

I pull my head back as much at our tight embrace will allow it. "Your not being very nice."

"What are you doing to do Arizona? Spank me?"

"I just might." I laugh smacking her ass lightly. "I thought we agreed that we had been working for like thirteen hours and we need to sleep together, and by sleeping together I mean actually sleeping."

Calliope laughed and pulled me over to one of the bunk beds. She climbed on the top one and pulled me against her. I could hear her heart beating steadily in her chest. She runs her fingers through my hair.

"I want you to meet my daughter." I mumble sleepily

"Seriously? Does she even know we're dating?"

I shook my head. "No but she knows there is someone only she assumes it's a man."

"How do you think she's going to take it?"

I laugh. "In typical Brooke fashion. She'll freak a little but get over it after a while."

"And if she doesn't like me?" Callie asked she sounded like she was truly worried

"Oh she probably wont hell she doesn't like me."

"Oh." Callie giggled. "Nice."

The door opened then shut again and mattress squealed fallowed by a loud sigh.

"Callie I thought you locked the door!" I whispered.

"I thought you locked the door!" She whispered back.

And I couldn't help it I burst out laughing Callie fallowed suit, because really we had bad luck when it came to being alone.

"Jesus Christ this is a hospital not a whore house! You come here to work!" The voice was harsh and familiar even though I was sure I hadn't heard it in years. Seventeen years to be exact.

"Erica?" Callie and I said at the same time.

I slid off the top bunk of the bed and there she was in all her blond haired glory. It was Erica. From high school. Erica the girl I fell in love with when I was seventeen and then unceremoniously dumped for Richard. I wondered if she hated me. She was still as beautiful as she had been when we were teenagers but she looked harsher. I could tell she wasn't the seventeen year old girl who said super and threw her hands in the air and yelled Yay. Like she used to.

"Holy shit." Callie gasped from beside me in my surprise I hadn't noticed that she had gotten down from the bed.

"Arizona?" Erica asked she looked confused.

"Erica, Hi." I mumbled.

"I havn't seen you in…"

"Seventeen years." I said finishing the sentence for her.

"You guys know each other?" Callie asked.

I nodded. "We dated. In high school."

"Dated is kind of an understatement." Erica nodded, that was when I noticed the name tag on her left breast is read Dr. Hahn.

"Oh my god. When did you change your last name?"

When we were in high school her last name had been Watson. This was the Erica Hahn who broke Callie's heart.

"In college." She replied shortly.

"I've got to go." I mumbled rushing out of the room I went to the nurses station. Grabbed the charts of my patients and went to check on them. I made it through the entire day without running into Calliope or Erica it seemed like all of us were avoiding one another. But at the end of the day I was sitting in the Attending lounge getting ready to leave when the familiar scent of Callie's perfume wafted into the room. I closed my eye inhaling the scent it calmed me down a little. When I opened my eyes again Calliope's face was only a couple of inches from mine.

"That was weird." She said making a face.

I laughed instantly I felt better. "Very weird."

"Are you okay?" She asked brushing a curl out of my eyes.

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"I'm peachy." She kissed me once very lightly on the lips.

I chewed my bottom lip and met her eyes. "We slept with the same women."

"Yeah we did."

"Are you going to leave me for her?"

She looked shocked like she couldn't believe I just asked her that her hand came up and cupped up cheek. "Are you going to leave me for her?" She repeated my question and I shook my head.

She kissed me again this time harder. "I'm one hundred percent over Erica Hahn. And two hundred percent into Arizona Robbins."

"Two hundred? Really that's all?" I joked she hit me playfully on the shoulder.

"You still want me to meet Brooklyn?"

I nod. "Tonight?"

"Yeah, like right now." She grins at me.

When we get back to the house Meredith and Derek are lying on one couch with Parker asleep on Meredith's chest. Brooke is in the recliner with her laptop in her lap typing away at something. Push the movie where everyone had super powers or something is playing on the television. Meredith strains her neck to look over the couch her eyes widen as does Derek's. She looks over at Brooke and then at Calliope and then back at me and I nod. She laughs a little and whispers something to Derek. I see him mouth oh shit.

"Hey Brooke, Can you come in my room I need to talk to you."

She looks up at me and lets out and exasperated sigh. "Why mom? I'm kind of in the middle of a movie."

"No your in the middle of Myspace, now come on it's important."

She groans, slams her laptop closed and gets up from the chair she leads the way to my room I grab Calliope's hand and squeeze it reassuringly before releasing it.

"So what's up." she asks me sitting cross legged on my bed, I sit opposite of her and pull Calliope down to sit beside me.

"Brooklyn, This is Calliope." I pause looking over at Calliope. "My girlfriend."

"Only your mother calls me Calliope. You can call me Callie." Calliope extends her hand for Brooklyn to shake. Brooke just stares at it.

"You're the one who bit my mom?" She asks her face is expressionless, I chew my finger nails nervously.

Despite the fact that she is talking to my fifteen year old her eyes darken a shade when she replies. "Um, yeah that would be me."

"Well in that case you can call me Brooke, only my mother calls me Brooklyn."

"Okay Brooke, it's nice to meet you."

She nods. "Yeah, you too. Can I go back to my movie?"

"Yeah Brooke sure."

She left without another word.

"Wow. That went well." Callie said quietly.

"Yeah I'll say."

A/N: Kind of a short chapter. =(.

Once again seven reviews for a speedy update.


	9. Can I Just Say Your The Bestest?

Callie yawned loudly propped her feet up on the desk in the ER. Yesterday had really run her down emotionally and physically. Erica coming back just like that kind of pissed her off a little more than a lot. What the hell was she doing here? Finding out that she had been in love with Arizona when they were teenagers didn't help because Callie could feel it she was falling for the blonde doctor and falling fast what if Arizona decided she wasn't as over Erica as she said she was?

True it had been Arizona who was worried that Callie was going to leave her in the first place and Arizona had introduced her to Brooke which Callie knew meant a lot. Mothers didn't introduce there kids to everyone they date. Just the special ones.

It means I'm special. Callie thought with a smile.

And Brooke, she was a good kid Callie really liked her. A lot she was so much like her mother that it was a little overwhelming to be in the same room as the both of them. True she had an attitude and a rebellious streak but really what teenager didn't. And it seemed like she was really trying to be better.

"Callie." Said Erica pulling Callie out of her thoughts and wiping the smile right off her face.

"Hey," She replied with a sigh pulling her legs down from the table.

"How are you?" She asked. Erica took a seat in the chair next to Callie.

"Great really great." Slowly at the thought of Arizona the smile came back.

"Good. Arizona is a really wonderful women."

Callie nodded. "How are you Erica?"

It was Erica's turn to smile now. "I met someone."

There it was just like that Erica wasn't the women who left her in the parking lot never to be seen again (until now) anymore she was Callie's best friend again like she had been back before Mark and Addison had to go and make things all complicated by informing her that she had the hots for Erica.

"Yeah? Tell me about her."

"Well, she reminds me a lot of you actually. Is that creepy?" She asks with a laugh.

Callie shakes her head and laughs too. "No, are you kidding me, have you seen Arizona? I mean short blonde hair blue eyes."

"I have to admit it is pretty weird."

"So is she a doctor?"

"Yeah, at the hospital I work she's a neonatal surgeon. Her name is Kelly and" Erica paused with a far away look in her eyes. "She's amazing."

Just then Arizona walked up and leaned against the desk. "Hey guys what's up?" She looked a little nervous like she didn't like that Erica and Callie where talking and laughing.

Callie looked up and smiled brightly at her girlfriend before planting a kiss on her lips. "We were just talking about Erica's new girlfriend, and you of course."

"Yeah what about me?" Arizona questioned.

"Well for starters how amazing you are."

"I'm amazing?"

"And modest." Callie laughed.

"How long are you staying for." Arizona asked Erica.

"Just today, Richard asked me to come in for a surgery. So I thought it would be a good opportunity to apologize to Callie here for leaving her like I did."

Arizona shifter uncomfortably from where she was standing and tried to plaster on a fake smile for Callie's benefit. "Well maybe you could have lunch with Callie and I?"

"Actually my plane leaves in about and hour so I should really be going now. It was good to see the both of you again."

"You too Erica." Arizona said this time with a real smile because it really was good to see Erica after all this time.

"So Calliope." Arizona says after watching Erica walk down the hall and out of sight. "Go out with me tonight."

"Are you asking or ordering?" Callie asked with a smirk.

"Ordering." I said.

"Yeah? Your kind of hot when you're all bossy like."

"I'll show you just how hot I am tonight if you agree to go out with me."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Callie kissed me lightly. "Count me in then.

XXXX

"Erica is here in the hospital did you know that? Or she was and it was weird really weird she walked in the on-call room when we were trying to sleep and I swear it was only sleeping. But here is my Ex-girlfriend and my new girlfriend and my new girlfriend's ex-girlfriend. And it's weird really weird and awkward and-"

"Okay you got to stop that." Bailey says she sounds very irritated.

"Stop what rambling? I'm really sorry I do that sometimes like when I'm nervous. I'm nervous now because I have a date with Callie in like a few hours and well I'm pretty sure tonight is our night you know the night we-"

"Arizona-"

"And what if she doesn't think I'm any good? I mean I know I'm good in bed but what if she doesn't think so? What if she thinks I'm really bad in bed? I know she has to be good, you can just look at her and see that she's-"

"Dr. Robbins! Stop telling me your business I don't need to know your business stop it."

"Sorry Bailey, Meredith is at home and Mark is in surgery so I can't exactly talk to them about how nervous I am right now."

"This is ridicules, you're are ridicules. I'm sure your great in bed not that it's any of my business so stop worrying."

Arizona grinned giddly "I am really, really good in bed."

"Oh hell." Bailey muttered walking off.

XXXXXXX

"Did you know Erica was going to be here?" Callie asked Bailey as they walked down the hallway.

"No." Bailey replied shortly.

"Well she was here I mean and it was so weird because she's Arizona's Ex-girlfriend from forever ago before she got married and my Ex as well. And Wow it was awkward."

"Oh really now?" She sounded bored.

"And I think tonight is the night for Arizona and I she hinted that it might be and oh my god I've never been so nervous to have sex ever."

"Do I look like I want to know people's business? No I don't think I do so why are you and your girlfriend telling me your business?"

"Ugh. I'm sorry?"

"Yeah your should be bunch of damn teenagers in scrubs." Bailey said before she walked off leaving behind her a very confused Callie.

XXXXX

"What have we got?" Callie asked pushing the stretcher with an older man on it into the ER from the ambulance.

"Fifty-seven year old man had a massive heart attack all we need is for you to Call TOD. He was dead on the scene."

Callie nodded. "Time of death four-thirty."

"Have you got a name?" Callie asked.

The paramedic shook his head and reached into the man's pocket. "Thatcher Grey"

A/N: ten reviews for a speedy update


	10. In My Weakest Moments There You Are

Dead.

Four little letters that have the power to destroy someone. Or bring them to their knees in tears.

He's dead, really truly dead, like never coming back. Arizona can't breathe, it hurts and she knows that it shouldn't hurt because she hasn't seen this man in twenty-five years. He didn't care about Arizona not in the least and he abandoned her. She should feel happy that he was gone. But there had always been that part of her that thought maybe he would try to find her. Or that she would have the time to see him and to explain to him how badly he hurt her.

It hurt that she would never get the chance now. She wasn't upset because she was going to miss him because you couldn't miss what you never had. It was about missed opportunities. The Chief was saying something to her but she couldn't really hear him it was like he was speaking to her through a tunnel.

"Arizona." Callie said squeezing Arizona's hip with the arm she had around her waist.

"Hmm?"

"Dr. Robbins I've assigned your cases to other doctors."

Arizona shook her head. "No, I want to stay and work." her voice sounded foreign to her ears.

Chief looked at Meredith and Lexie before saying. "If you won't take the day off for yourself, take off for them."

Arizona looked over at her sisters, Meredith was standing as still as a statue staring ahead of her tears in her green eyes and a few falling down her cheek. She could tell that Meredith was fighting hard to control herself. Lexie was in Mark's arms sobbing hard into his chest. The only reason she was even standing was because of Mark.

"Where is Derek?" She asked.

"He won't be out of surgery for a couple of hours."

Arizona nodded stepped out of Callie's embrace Callie gently kissed her temple before allowing her to pull Meredith to her. Very gently she touched Lexie's arm, the youngest of them looked up at her older sister.

"Come with us." Arizona said.

Lexie nodded, Mark kissed her goodbye and she took Arizona's hand they left the hospital.

XXX

"Tell me about him Ari, I mean what was he like when we were kids?" Meredith's voice was horse from crying. Arizona was sitting on Meredith's bed her back against the headboard with Meredith's head in her lap and Lexie's on her stomach. She was racking her fingers through both of their hair. It was something that had always calmed Meredith down when they were kids after there father left and their mother was working late at the hospital (again).

Arizona told Meredith about the Christmases when Ellis and Thatcher would take the both of them ice skating on Christmas eve every year and how later that night they were allowed to have hot chocolate with two marshmallows as opposed the one they were normally allowed. And then on Christmas day Thatcher would dress up as Santa and come in the house with a big bag of Presents. Lexie said he did the same with her and Molly.

Arizona told Meredith about the times that Thatcher would come and get the two of them out of school early on random days and take them to the park. She told her that Thatcher while he was around was a great father, because he was. He was loving and attentive. Arizona told Meredith about the times when either of them where sick her would set up a tent in their shared bedroom and camp out there with them. And some of the time if they where really lucky Ellis would be there too but only if she wasn't on-call.

Eventually Mark came and took Lexie home not long after he arrived Derek came and took over for Arizona by then Meredith's light snores filled the room.

"Callie is in the living room." Derek whispered.

Arizona nodded picked up her jacket and shoes that she had dumped unceremoniously on the floor and left the room. Callie was indeed in the living room looking around awkwardly. When she heard Arizona's foot steps she looked up at her and smiled.

"I know I shouldn't be here it's probably a family thing right? And I'm intruding on that, so I think I'll go.' Callie moved toward the door but Arizona grabbed her hand to stop her. She pulled her toward her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"I need you." She said pushing Callie on the bed Arizona climbed on top of her straddling her waist. She kissed her hard sucking Callie's bottom lip in between her own Arizona bit down and pulled it through her teeth. She pulled away and looked down at Callie's bruised lips.

"I need you Calliope." She whispered and she pulled her shirt over her head and unhooked her bra. Callie gasped and quickly switched their positions so that she was on top of Arizona.

"Arizona, do you want to have sex with me because your father just died or is it because you want to?"

Arizona leaned up like she was going to kiss Callie but Callie moved out of reach.

"I want to, I have wanted to since I kissed you in the dirty bar bathroom. No more waiting Calliope I want you. I need you."

That was all the convincing Callie needed. She grinned mischievously at Arizona before she kissed Arizona lightly on the lips and then moving to her jaw and down to her neck she bit sucked and kissed her way down Arizona's toned body being sure to skip over her breast on her way down. She looked up at Arizona who was propped up on her elbows watching her girlfriend with desire burning in her eyes.

Callie just stared at her more pacifically at the swirly looking B that rested on Arizona's right hip, making no movement at all.

"B for Brooklyn I got it a year after she was born." and then Arizona's eyes narrowed into slits and she growled quietly because Callie wasn't doing a damn thing but staring at her tattoo. Taking it upon herself she unbuttoned her own pants pulling them down with the help of Callie. She pulled Callie up by her shirt.

"Your wearing to many clothes." Arizona moaned yanking Callie's shirt over her head. "Much better." She hummed against Callie's lips.

"Now Calliope, If you don't fuck me right now I'm going to have to finish it up myself." Arizona said with a smirk.

"Oh really? I think I would like to see that." Arizona glared at Callie and put her hand over her mouth gently.

"Shut up Calliope." Arizona warned.

"It's kind of sexy how bossy you are." and then she did as she was told many times.

XXXX

When Arizona woke up the next morning with warm arms surrounding her waist. She turned as gently as possible so that she could face Callie. With the tips of her fingers she traced the contours of her sleeping face down her arms Arizona pulled the covers back and let her eyes travel over the curvy body that belonged to her girlfriend. When they reached her hips Arizona gasped there where light purple marks on Callie's hips that fit Arizona's hand perfectly.

She had never done that before, never left marks except for maybe a hickey or two on a lover but that's it she had gone that far. But then again her orgasm had never been that intense.

Callie's eyes fluttered opened and smiled softly at Arizona it was in that moment that she realized she was in love with the raven haired women. They may have only been together for a couple of weeks but she had never felt so sure, or so intensely about someone like she felt about Callie. When she thought about never seeing Callie again it sent stabbing pains to her heart.

"Good morning beautiful." Callie whispered her voice was heavy from sleep she raised her head a little indicating that she wanted a kiss. Arizona laughed and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Indeed it is. And I think I might owe you an apology."

"After last night I don't think you have anything to apologize for." Callie smirked.

"Yeah well look at your hips love and you might disagree."

Callie looked down and gasped. "Oh your going to pay." She growled.

"Yeah? Really now how do you plan on doing that?"

Callie laughed softly and flipped Arizona on her back.

"Seriously this is your plan to make me pay? In that case I like paying… In fact I love paying."

And then Callie was tickling her middle section. Arizona squealed kicked and twisted trying to get away from Callie's fingers she was laughing so hard that tears where pouring out of her eyes.

"Please," Arizona gasped, "Please I can't breath."

"MOM!!! I can hear the two of you all the way from my room and I have been hearing you all night. Keep it down!"

Callie immediately ceased her movements and started laughing uncontrollably. "Oh my god your daughter heard us having sex last night."

"That's not funny." Arizona replied seriously but slowly a laugh bubbled up past her lips. "Okay it totally is."

Ten reviews for a speedy update. Sorry it took a little while on this chapter I've had a little trouble with it. (like it getting deleted. =(


	11. The one Where Bailey Walks In

"How are you today." Callie asked Arizona as she backed her into a semiprivate corner. Callie gave her slow sweet kisses.

"So much better now." she said when Callie gave her a chance to respond. "Are you busy?"

Arizona smiled. "I have to go check on a patient and then I'm free for a little while." She knew full and well what Callie wanted.

"Hmm, good meet me in our on-call room in ten."

Arizona checked on her patient that she's about to do surgery on in a hour and got an intern to prep him and headed off to 'her and Callie's' on-call room. As soon as she opened the door she was pressed against the wall with Callie's lips on hers. Arizona ran her fingers through Callie's hair tugging it lightly Callie's hand traveled from her hair down Arizona's back she grabbed her bottom and lifted her up off the ground Arizona moaned, wrapped her legs around Callie's waist and then pulled away a little. With a grin she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it. She leaned back in her lips inches from her girlfriends and tugged at Callie's shirt until she allowed Arizona to pull it over her head.

And then they where kissing again not fighting for dominance but exploring each others mouths. "Your so fucking beautiful Calliope." Arizona whispered into their kiss.

Callie smiled at Arizona and dropped her on the bed. Callie kissed her one more time before moving her kisses to Arizona's neck she bit down very lightly on Arizona's pulse point making her moan she tilted her neck side ways to give Callie better access to it.

"Seriously??"

Callie and Arizona looked at the door, standing with her hands on her hips was Bailey and she looked severely pissed.

"Seriously?" She asked again Arizona pushed Callie off of her and snatched her shirt up off the floor she put it back on because it was obvious that Bailey wasn't just going to leave them be.

"I'm exhausted. Exhausted and your in here in the only on-call room that people don't have sex in having sex! Can you seriously not keep it in your pants until you get home?"

"Bailey I'm your superior!" Arizona said trying to say harshly but it's affect was marred by her heavy breathing.

"I don't give a damn and you sure as hell don't look like my superior right now. In fact if someone was to walk into this room right now they would think that I'm the superior."

"Well- I"

"I don't get it I'm able to keep it in my pants until I get to work. What is with you people?"

"Your Bailey of course you can keep it in your pants." Callie said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked her eyes narrowing.

"It means your Bailey and could you like leave?" Callie asked.

Bailey shut the door. "Okay look here is what's going to happen. I'm not going to walking in on the two of you in the throes ever again and your not going to tell me about your relationship or you life problems because unlike everyone else here in this hospital I am here to save lives! Saving lives is what a hospital is for not hooking up with your girlfriend!"

"Right Bailey well we are very sorry very, very sorry believe me and we wont talk to you about our love lives again." Arizona said trying not to laugh. "Cross my heart hope to die."

Bailey shot them both one more glare before slamming the door.

Arizona laughed, "I've got to go babe."

"No," Callie groaned she wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist and held her tight.

"Baby I've got a sick little boy who I need to go fix I think you'll survive until tonight."

"Really." Callie asked pouting. "Because I don't think I will."

"Oh you will and I'll make it worth the wait I promise."

Callie's eyes brightened. "How so?"

Arizona smirked at her girlfriend. "Tell me Calliope… have you ever been tied up?"

Arizona left the room leaving behind her a openmouthed Callie.

XXXX

To say Arizona was exhausted would be an understatement she felt like if she took another step she would fall over and die. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed with her girlfriend and fall asleep in her arms but Callie was on call and Arizona had to talk to her daughter.

"Hey Brooklyn." Arizona said walking to into Brooklyn's bedroom she sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Hey Ma," Brooke looked up from her chemistry book and smiled. "What's up."

"Have you called your father."

Brooke's features immediately darkened. "I don't have a father." She mumbled.

"Yes you do, not matter how things are between Richard and I, I don't want this to affect y'all's relationship."

"I hate him mom. I hate him! What he did to you, leaving you like that for that whore I just- I can't talk to him because he disgust me."

"I'm sorry Brooke."

She looked away out the window at the gray sky. "And he hasn't called me since the night he left."

"Brooke-"

"No, don't defend him please, or don't try to explain for him he found someone he likes better than me and you and well I hope he has a fantastic life but as far as I'm concerned Richard is not may father."

"He'll call it's only been…"

"Four months, mom it's been four months."

Arizona nodded she could tell that Brooke wanted her to leave so she kissed her on the forehead and walked to the door when she had one foot out the door Brooke's voice stopped her she turned around.

"Are you happy ma, I mean with Callie?"

Arizona smiled "I'm very happy with Calliope. Happier then I have been in a long time."

Brooke nodded.

"Are you happy Brooklyn?" Arizona asked she had been wondering for a while worried that with the move and divorce that her daughter would sink into a depression.

"All thing considered yeah I'm really happy."

A/N: Ten reviews for that speedy update. I hope you liked it. Next chapter Richard comes to town. =)


	12. Don't Ever Leave Me

Arizona was checking out the surgical board to see what time her surgery was when her phone vibrated on her hip, she checked the screen Richard was calling her again and she really did not want to talk him right now. In fact she would be thrilled if she never saw his face again. She hit ignore and put the phone back in her pocket. Warm arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a warm body.

"What did I tell you about doing this in public my girlfriend will see you."

Callie laughed quietly. "What your girlfriend doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Hmm, true." Arizona relied.

"Guess what." Callie whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"What?"

"It's been six months since you kissed me in a dirty bar bathroom."

Arizona turned in Callie's arms and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Yeah? So does that mean today is our anniversary?"

"Yes it does and I was thinking you could come over and I could cook you a nice dinner. I kicked Christina out for the night."

"That sounds wonderful." Arizona said pressing her lips once more to Callie's

"What time do you get off?" She asked.

"Seven"

"Me too meet me in the lobby at seven thirty?"

"Sounds good, I'm going to have to get everything squared away with Brooke and-"

"Ari,"

Very few people in Arizona's life called her Ari in fact only two did so and those two people where Meredith and Richard. And there he was in all of his handsomeness and he was handsome with his dark messy hair and bright green eyes. Eyes that had been what captivated Arizona in the first place. Standing beside him was a women who had a foot on Arizona in height her long brown hair reached her mid-waist. She was pale with grey eyes. A truly beautiful women.

And all Arizona wanted was to see him with an extremely ugly women it would have served him right. She shot the other younger women a fierce glare that would have made a cage fighter cower in fear.

"Richard what are you doing here?" She asked stepping out of Callie's embrace she walked over to the man she had spent sixteen years with. He didn't answer her question.

"Whose that women?" He asked nodding toward Callie who was standing at Arizona's side awkwardly Richard was openly checking her out. Maria was getting more uncomfortable by the minuet and slightly pissed off like she to noticed that he was checking out Callie.

"Richard this is Calliope my girlfriend. Calliope this is-"

"Her husband Richard."

Callie looked between the two of them with an confused expression. "You said you were already divorced." She said ignoring Richard completely.

"I am- I mean I will be soon we just had t be separated for a certain amount of time and-"

"You lied to me." She was getting angry. "I have surgery like right now I have to go."

"Calliope wait!"

Callie looked back at her the hurt was clear in her eyes when she said. "So you can what lie to me some more." And then she walked away without another word.

"Fuck you Richard." Arizona hissed. "You can't just show up where I work with your little tramp and ruin the life I've built for myself!"

Maria opened her mouth like she was going to say something but Arizona cut her off. "Say a word bitch and I will see to it that your escorted off the premises by police."

"Arizona, don't be ridiculous." Richard said in the voice that he had often used when punishing Brooke.

"Don't come in my hospital and tell me what to do damn it! What the hell was that introducing yourself as my husband?"

"Old habits die hard Ari, besides if you would answer your phone for once I wouldn't have to come all the way to Seattle and give you our divorce papers."

He handed her an envelope.

"And you had to bring her with you?" She asked nodding toward Maria.

"Yeah well I wanted her to meet Brooke."

Arizona snorted there was no way in hell that her daughter was going to be anywhere near this women for one Brooke would probably kill her.

"And why haven't you been letting Brooke call me."

Arizona glared at him. "Brooklyn is a big girl she makes her own choices she doesn't want to speak to you and can you blame her? Look what you've done left me and her for this." she made a gesture in Maria's direction. Maria looked as if she was getting more and more pissed by the minuet.

"You seem to be pretty darn happy with that women." He said the word women like it was a disease.

"I'm not talking to you about this I have children to save Richard no leave my hospital or I'll have you thrown out on your ass."

With that she walked away in search of her girlfriend.

XXX

Callie did a good job at avoiding her all day she had seen flashes of raven hair but no Callie she tried to catch her coming out of the scrub room once but she was brushed off completely ignored by the other women. To make matters worse the whole hospital knew about her husband being in town and how her and Callie apparently broke up even though they hadn't talked about it yet. And when she got down to the lobby at seven thirty on the dot she sat there for a full ten minutes before it hit her that she was being stood up. She fell into one of the seats her face in her hands trying not to cry. What would she do if she lost Callie? She couldn't go on working alongside her like she wasn't heartbroken but she also couldn't pick up and move Brooke again. She was just about to let herself cry her eyes out when she felt someone sit next to her she looked up hoping she would find Callie sitting next to her instead it was Bailey. Arizona frowned.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"I'm sure you've heard already."

Bailey nodded. "yeah I did, but what I don't understand is why your in the lobby crying about it rather than going to her and explaining the situation because I see the way the two of you look at each other and I know you would never do anything to hurt her."

"I would never-"

"Why are you still here Robbins? Go find Callie. Now"

Arizona smiled. "Thanks Bailey."

"Oh and this doesn't mean you can talk to me about your business."

Arizona laughed and nodded.

XXXXX

Arizona banged on Callie's door for five minuets yelling at her to open the door and that she knew she was in there before she gave up and sat down leaning against the door if Callie wasn't going to answer the door than she would sit out there until she opened the door, even if it meant that she had to sleep outside all night.

Callie was going to hear her out whether she liked it or not.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. =) Ten reviews=Speedy update


	13. I Want Your Babies Baby

"Wake up." Callie snapped kicking Arizona lightly. "This is weird Robbins stalker weird."

Arizona rubbed her eyes and looked up at Callie. She looked severely pissed but also very hot angry Callie was very hot and a bit scary. "Well if you would have answered your door I wouldn't have had to sleep out here. I need to talk to you Calliope."

Callie sighed the anger faded away a little but the sad look that replaced it wasn't much better. Arizona felt like crying knowing that she had hurt Callie like that.

"So talk." She said crossing her arms and trying to act like she didn't care. Arizona saw right through her though.

"Can I come in?" Arizona asked. Her cloths were wet, it must have rained sometime during the night.

Callie rolled her eyes and held the door open until Arizona walked through she fallowed Callie through the living room and into her bedroom. Once there Callie shut the door and threw a pair of sweat pants and a tank top at Arizona's head. She caught it and dressed quickly. She was about to open her mouth to say something when Callie spoke.

"You lied to me, you told me that you were divorced and I thought great here is this women this great fantastic intelligent beautiful women and she's perfect. I thought it's safe to fall for her so I let myself! I fell for you and now that you're just liked every other person I've ever dated I feel stupid like a complete idiot!"

"I know I lied and I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry for lying to you I shouldn't have done it but I heard about your past relationships and I didn't think that you would give me a chance. So I said I was divorced and basically I am! When I came here to Seattle I came to find myself not to fall for someone but that's what happened and I did find myself I found myself in you and now the very idea of being without you makes me want to throw up."

"Say I forgive you how would I know that you won't tell me a lie in the future? How do I know that out whole relationship hasn't been a lie."

Arizona looked at her desperately she had to understand she had to understand just how sorry Arizona really was. And she had to understand that her no longer being married was the only lie she told and that she would never tell another lie to Callie again as long as she lived she swore she wouldn't.

"Because I love you Calliope I love you! With all my heart damnit and I want to make you happy not sad I want to have your babies and I want you to have my babies, and I want to marry you." Arizona pulled a ring out of her pocket. "I've been carrying this damn thing around for the longest time trying to think of the best way to ask without you freaking."

"Your want to marry me?" She asked reservedly.

"Yes yes I do and I want your babies." Arizona reached out to touch her check ignoring when Callie flinched away from her. She gave the other women a light kiss their lips barley touching.

"I can't do this Arizona, I feel like I can't trust you…" said Callie against Arizona's lips Arizona felt her tears mingling with the younger women's. "Please Arizona just leave."

The blonde women nodded solemnly she took Callie's hand in her own opening it she dropped the diamond ring in her palm and closed Callie's hand into a fist before kissing it while looking into Callie's eyes.

"The offer still stands… forever."

She didn't even get out the door before the violent cry consumed her, it used to be that Arizona while perky and happy all the time was tough she rarely let a tear slip by but lately she had become weak all she every did it seemed was cry. And now that she lost the only thing that had been holding her up the last six months she had no idea how she was going to survive. Especially now that Richard was in town.

XXXX

"So how do you like living her Brooke?" Richard asked her looking briefly in the back seat before his gaze returned to the road.

Brooke looked out the window angry because her mom didn't come home last night and Meredith and Derek where both at work forcing her to call her father. Really she should have just skipped because the very sound of her fathers voice was filling her with fury plus bimbo as Brooke liked to refer to her was sitting in the front with her hand on her fathers leg and she talked to Brooke like she was a five year old.

"Oh I love it." She said being sure to sound extra peppy. "Yeah actually having two moms it pretty cool." She was only partly sarcastic on the last part she did love having Callie around and it was kind of like having two moms.

"Aw, Brooklyn I'm touched."

Brooke made a sound of disgust. "Not you bimbo Callie mom's girlfriend. And don't call me Brooklyn only my mom can call me that."

"Brooke don't talk to Maria like that."

"I'll do what I damn well please daddy."

"I wanted to talk to you about something Brooke can you please be civil."

Brooke rolled her eyes even though her dad couldn't see her. "What?"

"Maria and I are getting married as soon as the divorce is final and… Brooke your going to be a big sister."

"How? What?" Brooke's mouth dropped open tears erupted in her eyes, he was replacing her just like he replaced her mother their was no room in the new family for the dysfunctional child so he was starting from scratch. "FINE! Have your new kid with your new wife see if I care! I hate you!" She yelled as she jumped out of the car that had not come to a complete stop. She slammed the car door and rushed up the stairs into school and away from her father.

A/N: Very short I know! I'm sorry but yeah it's still good though right?" Lol good enough to get another ten reviews??? Thanks to all my reviewers by the way you guys rock.


	14. Can You Ask Me That Once More?

She signed the divorce papers and handed them back over to her ex-husband. They planned on selling the house and splitting it fifty/fifty even though Arizona put her blood sweat and tears into decorating that house to perfection. She would like to have not sold the house that her daughter had taken her first steps in but Richard was everywhere there and there was no way in hell that she was going to let Richard live in their house with his new family. Even though he was an ass he understood this and seemed to really feel guilty that he hurt Arizona so he was pretty much willing to do whatever.

Brooke still wouldn't talk to her father. Not even a word since he took her to school and she was barley talking to Arizona, but then again Arizona was barley talking to anyone since Richard had told Callie that he was still her husband. But here he was standing at her doorstep (or Meredith's and Derek's) without Maria, he looked rather serious.

"We need to talk."

Man had that been a common phrase lately. Arizona turned around without a word and pushed the door further open. She went to the living room and sat down waiting for Richard to speak.

"I want Brooke to live with me."

Arizona stared at him her eyes narrowing to slits. "Not happening."

"I'll take you to court."He said back.

Arizona jumps up. "No judge in their right mind will give Brooke to a cheating jackass who didn't talk to his daughter for six months!"

"Arizona I happened to know many judges I happen to have went to school with many of the judges so I do think that I will win this."

"I swear to god Richard if you take my baby from me I'm- well it won't be pleasant."

Richard smirked. "I can have you arrested for that."

"And I can make sure that the custody hearing will be done somewhere where you don't know anyone."

"Good luck with that."

"Richard! Do you realize that Brooke is doing so much better here? Her grades are up to straight A's I haven't smelt smoke on her in the longest time and she's happy! Why would you take her away from an environment where she's happy and doing well?"

"Because if I don't you'll never let me see her and she'll never talk to me again."

"What makes you think I won't let you see your own daughter? If she wanted to I would let her come down for a week or two during the summer but she doesn't want to."

"A week or two seriously Ari? Try a month or two."

"She's in year round completive dancing. The only time she would even consider coming down is in her off time and she's only off for three weeks. I get one of those weeks with the kid I birthed jackass."

"Well take her out of dancing or make her skip the summer."

"If you want her to hate you go for it but I'm not making her quit something that keeps her out of trouble."

Richard nodded finally seeing her point. "Alright,"

"Alright?", Arizona asked _that was way to easy. _She thought.

"Yeah alright."

And then it dawned on her the only reason he was pretending to try and get custody of their daughter. "You don't really want her do you Richard? You just want to say you tried. She was right you are starting over and you don't want anything to do with Brooke."

"I love Brooke of course I want to be in her life." But he didn't sound too convincing and Arizona wasn't buying it.

"Get out." She hissed at him in a low dangerous voice. "Now."

"I'll leave when I damn well please I'm not done talking about this with you." He grabbed Arizona's arm hard shaking her a little.

"Let go of me Richard." In the sixteen years they had been Married he had never laid a hand on her. Yet here he was grabbing her arm hard enough to leave a bruise. And Arizona bruised easily.

"Do we have a problem here?" Derek asked as he walked into the room.

Richard looked up startled. "No, no problem at all."

"Then could you please do as Arizona asked and leave my house."

Richard nodded looking angry he let Derek walk him out to the door. When Derek came back he was studying her intently.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Arizona nodded and then shook her head. "I think I'm going to go up to bed."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah Derek I'm fine. Thanks for taking care of that for me." She smiled weakly at him willing the tears to not fall. She needed Callie very much right now.

XXXXXX

It had been a while since she had last spoken to Callie, two weeks to be exact she had seen her plenty of times but the other women would just rush off when she saw Arizona. She couldn't believe she had ever thought that Callie avoiding her was cute! More like insanely annoying all Arizona wanted to do was talk to her if she couldn't have her as a girlfriend she wanted her as a friend at the least. Another flash of raven hair in the corner of Arizona's eye and she knew that Callie had once again evaded her. Whatever it didn't matter anymore nothing mattered anymore.

XXXXX

"Callie Torres I should skin you alive!" Bailey shouted as she entered the on-call room. Callie who had been sleeping jumped up in fright.

"What the hell Bailey go away."

Bailey stood in the door way hands on her hips she shook her head. "Torres what is wrong with you?"

"Ugh, I'm sleeping that's what's wrong with me or at least I was until I was so rudely interrupted."

"That's not what I'm talking about how are you going to let this one slip by you just because she lied about being married? She was separated about to get a divorce from a cheating spouse just like you were last year. "

Callie sat up rubbing her face in her hands. "I don't want to be her rebound girl." She said quietly her voice quivered. Bailey walked closer to her and reached for the silver chain that was around her neck she pulled it out holding the ring that was attached to it at Callie's eye level it was such a beautiful ring. Arizona really had good taste.

"I don't think this says rebound do you?"

Callie shook her head.

"Then why are you worried about that?"

"I'm not Bailey but I kicked her out of my apartment right after her speech about marrying me and having babies with me. What kind of person does that."

"A damaged one." Bailey answered. "Now I've gotten used to Arizona's perky attitude hell I'm even kind of found of it now so her moping around is odd for me please go make her stop moping."

"She's moping around?"

"Yeah kind of like you maybe if you stopped avoiding her you would know that and maybe you would also know that her now ex-husband is trying to take Brooke away from her."

"What?"

Bailey nodded. "Yep apparently he's some hot shot lawyer over in New Jersey and he knows a lot of people up top."

Callie shook her head. "I guess I'll go find her." Callie mumbled.

XXXX

Arizona found her first though and pulled her into her office. "I know you don't trust me so I thought I would tell you a few things about myself."

She pulled her sleeves up reveling her forearms to Callie, she could just barely make out very light jagged looking scars. Callie gasped.

"When I was thirteen things got a little hard, I was so sad all the time I missed my dad and I was letting myself accept that I was attracted to girls for the first time and Meredith was so damn rebellious even at eight she has out of control and wouldn't listen to me ever. I cried all the time and so I started cutting. It lasted until I got together with Erica and I was finally happy."

Arizona took a deep breath and pulled her sleeves back down. "Erica was the first man or women I had sex with. When I was twelve my mom tried to kill herself in front of my little sister. I never really loved Richard. I noticed my first gray hair this morning and bought blonde hair dye at the drugstore. And I've been wronged in relationships just like you. I'm losing my will to fight anymore but I'll fight for you if I have to and I'll wait as long as it takes."

Callie smiled a little. "I love you Arizona and I was coming to ask you if you could ask me to marry you again."

Arizona let out a shaky breath of relief and with trembling hands she took the ring out of Callie's out stretched hand. "I never really asked you ya know." She laughed.

"So do it now." Callie replied with a shrug.

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres will you marry me?" Arizona asked with the biggest smile on her face. Callie touched Arizona's dimples lightly and grinned.

"Well I don't know I mean I would have to think about it. It's a big decision you know."

Arizona narrowed her eyes and the raven hair women playfully and punched her in the arm. "Calliope!" She exclaimed.

"I'm only kidding." Callie laughed kissing Arizona. "I would love to marry you Arizona."

A/N: Hehehe =) i hoped you like it. =)

Ten reviews! =P

If you want to see Callie's ring link is up on my profile.


	15. You're not Calliope!

They had both agreed on a semi-long engagement but no longer than a year. Arizona would have happily taken Callie to California the moment she said yes but Callie didn't want to the last time she rushed off somewhere and got married it didn't turn out so well and she thought that Arizona didn't need to jump into a marriage right after she got a divorce.

The front door slammed and foot steps were heard in the hallway that meant Brooke was home and it was finally time to tell the family about the engagement. Arizona felt like she couldn't breathe because surely Brooke would react like she did with her father. And they had just got back on good footing with each other she didn't want to ruin it.

Callie squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I love you Arizona." She whispered into a kiss.

Arizona smiled. "Love you more." and then she pulled Callie out of the room with her she stopped at Brooke's bedroom knocked on the door and then entered without waiting on an answer.

"Hey Brooke why don't you come in the kitchen with us we have something to tell everyone."

Brooke frowned putting down the book that she was reading she looked at her mother and Callie suspiciously. Arizona could feel her palms sweating her heat was beating so hard she was so hard that she was sure it would beat it's way out of her chest. Why was she so nervous? She knew that if Brooke did freak out eventually she would come around because Brooke and Callie had become impossibly close in the past six months. Something that Arizona was very grateful for.

"Yeah sure but can you guys make it quick? I've got my end of the year exams to study for."

Arizona nodded with a smile because her daughter was talking about studying a year ago she would never even have picked up at book. Brooke fallowed them to the kitchen where Derek was cooking dinner. Fish that she must have caught very recently. Meredith was sitting at the table relaying the events of her day to her husband while Parker crawled across the blanket they had laid down so that he could play on the floor, that baby was looking more and more like his father everyday.

Brooke took a seat next to Meredith and picked up Parker with a kiss on his cheek.

"Okay ma, shoot."

"I asked Calliope to marry me." Arizona said grinning like a fool. She looked over at her fiancée she had the same goofy grin playing at her full soft lips.

"Cool." Brooke said. "I'm glad you finally got up the guts to do it."

"What?" Arizona asked she had expected something anything but this reaction.

"I was looking for that one shirt of yours that black one and I found it in you drawer a couple months ago. It's a very beautiful ring ma,"

"Um… thanks Brooklyn…" Arizona said hesitantly.

"So your okay with it?" Callie asked.

Arizona was touched by the concern in Callie's voice she really cared about what Brooke thought it made her heart swell with love for the women standing beside her. Arizona laid her head on Callie's shoulder and squeezed her hand.

"Of course not I love you Cal,"

Callie grinned widely.

"I'm really happy for you guys, welcome to the family Callie." Meredith said hugging her. She hugged Arizona too. Derek told them congratulations and also hugged the both of them.

"Can I go to my bed room now?" Brooke asked impatiently Arizona laughed and nodded. Brooke sat Parker back down on the blanked and left the room very quickly.

XXXX

"So what was that all about?" Asked a boy with a deep voice. Brooke looked at him with nothing short of love in her eyes she smiled at him. His jet black hair was messy as always but it was the messy that people try to get with hair gel or whatever he didn't have to use anything he just woke up like that. The messy hair fell over his brown almost golden eyes in a perfect way that made Brooke swoon over him not that she would ever let it show. His skin was subtly tanned even in the constant cover of clouds that hung over Seattle.

One of her new friends had described him as cute but that was an extreme understatement this boy was nothing short of beautiful and he had the personality to back up his good looks. He wasn't vain or stuck=up nothing like you would expect him to be. He was gentle and loving he didn't push her or anything like that it took him forever just to ask her out. And in the three months they had been dating he hadn't tried to get into her pants not once.

"My mom is getting married to her girlfriend."

And your okay with that?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that." She asked him but she knew why she hadn't been the best at keeping her feelings in check and she did over react a little strongly on some things. It was Corbin who had calmed her down

"Well she only just divorced your father a few months ago it seems reasonable you would be upset. Your allowed to be upset Ace."

"But I'm not. I love Callie. She's great perfect for my mom"

"Okay good great then. Now get over here right now." He almost growled catching a hold of her wrist he pulled her nearly on top of him and kissed her on the lips. She fell to his side resting her head on his chest and sighed.

"I want to meet your mother and her… fiancé." He said with a deep breath.

Brooke nodded. "Now?"

Corbin laughed quietly. "No Ace, not now, tomorrow you could invite me to dinner a nice dinner with the family would be perfect."

Brooke rolled her eyes and said with a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, sounds absolutely perfect."

XXXXXX

"What do you plan on doing with moms house?" Arizona asked as soon as Brooke disappeared up the stairs.

"Well I'm not sure Alex and Izzie moved out so the house is empty and I'm not sure I could sell it."

Arizona nodded. "We want it." She said pointing between her and Callie.

"Seriously?" Meredith asked shocked, "When mom first passed you said you didn't want anything to do with the house."

"That's because you needed it and I was married and living on the opposite side of the country." Meredith nodded but it was clear by the look in her eyes that she knew the real reason why Arizona had never wanted anything to do with the house and that's because it was filled with memories of them being alone even when they where together. But Meredith wasn't about to bring it up today was a happy day.

"You don't want to live with me any more sis?" Meredith asked with a smirk.

Arizona scoffed. "Of course I don't you snore Meredith I can here you all the way from my bedroom."

Meredith stuck her tounge out. "Yeah well, you scream very loudly."

"And you don't?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Meredith fell silent and Callie and Derek both busted out laughing.

XXXX

All day through out surgery all Arizona could think about was Callie and the fact that they had yet to both be at their house at the same time since the day they moved in and that was three days ago and Callie's not so subtle remarks about christening every inch of the house that they possibly could was setting her on edge. So when she saw the sexy raven haired women talking to Mark at the nurses station she immediately changed directions she was so focused on Callie's ass in the jeans she was wearing that she didn't notice what Callie was wearing exactly, street clothes when she should have just gotten out of surgery. Motioning for Mark to not say anything with a finger over her lips and a wink she grabbed Callie's butt with both hands.

Callie screamed. Only it wasn't Callie's scream. It was someone else's scream the someone else turned around with a look of fury on her face, and except for the fact that she looked much younger and had no bangs she looked a whole hell of a lot like Callie. Arizona was stunned.

Who the hell was this women that looked so much like Callie it was shocking?

"Oh, no." Arizona mumbled, "Oh you're not Calliope."

The women, or girl more like it glared at her. "No I'm not but if you've seen her and you could point me in her direction that would be great."

"I-um who are you." She was going to kill Mark painfully as possible she was going to make him suffer.

"Aria Torres."

Arizona fled.

A/N: Sorry sorry sorrry you gusy must hate me! I've been on vacation for the past week and I just got home so I posted this as soon as I can. I'm half way done with the next chapter so It should be up by maybe tonight or this time tomarrow. =)

Ten reviews=speedy update.


	16. cause you're my sunshine

Arizona was mortified beyond belief and in denial surly she had been asleep and dreaming there was no way, no way in hell that she had walked up and grabbed a seventeen year olds ass. And not just any seventeen year olds ass she grabbed Callie's sister. She was a felon! She had basically just molested a child and if Aria wanted to she could have Arizona arrested.

It didn't matter that she had thought it was Callie who she was grabbing because seriously? Now that she thought about it Aria was a good foot shorter than Callie and her hair was closer to brown than it was to black. Plus her curves weren't quite as defined as her older sisters. Not that she had been checking the girl out.

And Aria? What she must think of Arizona now? That she was just some horny lesbian doctor who rode around the hospital on her Healy shoes grabbing the ass of children. Okay so part of that was true she was a horny doctor rolling around on her heelys but she wasn't grabbing the ass of children, just Callie and only Callie. Until recently at least. She hated that that was the first time she met Aria Torres she would really like for Callie's family to love her.

Oh, Callie was going to have a good laugh about this one. Nah she wouldn't be angry at all she was probably having a laugh somewhere with Mark. Damn she was so mad at Mark she wanted to kill him. He was a sick perverted ass and she was going to be sure to tell him that as soon as possible in fact he was probably hitting on Aria before Arizona walked up. If Brooke wasn't his niece she would never let Mark around her.

"I heard you've met my sister." Callie said from the doorway, Arizona had been so deep in thought that she didn't notice her door had opened.

"Mark told you." Arizona said.

Callie laughed, "And Aria plus a handful of nurses. So you like them younger now do you?"

"Your younger than me." Arizona pointed out with a smirk. She pulled Callie closer to her until she could feel her warmth pressing against her.

"Only by a few years." Callie laughed kissing Arizona.

"so what's up with you inviting your sister and you not telling me? This whole thing could have been avoided." Arizona said.

"Yea, I didn't invite her she ran away."

"Nuh uh." Arizona gasped. "Your kidding me. Why?"

"Well, I told my parents about you."

Another gasp from Arizona. "You told them everything about me? Like that I have boobs."

Callie laughed. "What a nice way of putting the fact that you're a female. But yes I told them that I was madly in love with a women."

"And?"

A dark look crossed Callie's features for a second but it was gone so fast that Arizona wasn't even sure she saw it. "Arizona Aria ran away from home."

"Their not happy." Arizona whispered.

"That would be the understatement of the century they told Aria she couldn't call me or have any communication with me and she freaked out bought a plane ticket and here she is."

"She left just like that?"

"What you've never been in a rebellious stage?"

Arizona shook her head frowning. "No, I had a sister looking up to me plus I wasn't that type, I was the cheerleader innocent kind of girl no scandals for me, except of course when I started dating the hot science nerd who happened to be a female."

"You where a cheerleader." Callie asked her eyes darkening a shade.

"You're kidding me right? How did you not see that one coming I have ex-cheerleader written all over me."

"This is true." Callie said lifting up Arizona so that she could sit on her desk, the skirt that she had changed into right after the grabbing incident bunched up around her upper thighs. Callie's hands found their way to her legs and she began to slowly message them making Arizona groan.

"You still have that uniform by any chance?", Callie asked raising and eyebrow suggestively.

"Yes, and if your really nice to me I might pull it out for you."

Callie grinned she fumbled around in her pockets for a minuet and pulled out a tiny black box popping the lid open she held it up so that Arizona could see the diamond ring that rested in it.

"Does this count as being nice?" She asked.

In an answer Arizona threw her arms around Callie's neck and kissed her hard. "It's so beautiful baby!"

Callie laughed. "I'm glad you like it." She slipped the ring on Arizona's finger and kissed her again.

"You didn't have to buy me this you know I'm the one who proposed."

Callie shrugged. "Well, I wasn't so sure about how this works with women you know, but I thought every engaged women should have a ring so I got you one. I can take it back if you'd like." She reached for her lovers hand but Arizona hid it behind her back.

"I don't think so missy. There is no way your ever getting this off of my finger."

"I love you so much Arizona." Callie mumbled against her lips.

"Hmm, I love you too."

"We have to go know." Callie said but she made no move to do so. Instead she kissed Arizona again sliding her hands up the blondes body until she reached her hair.

"Yeah why is that." She asked.

"Aria is in the lounge waiting for me."

"Okay, lets go get this over with." She sighed pushing Callie away from her. "You don't get to kiss me like that when your not going to fallow through." she jumped down from her desk, fixed her skirt and re buttoned her shirt back up.

"Your sisters going to hate me." She said with a whimper as she grabbed Callie's hand and pulled her out of her office.

"She does not hate you once I explained that you thought she was me she thought it was funny."

"It's so not funny."

"Yes Arizona it was hilarious." Callie said nudging her in the side.

"You coming dangerously close to not seeing my uniform." she sniffed.

"Aw you know your secretly dying to show me it."

Arizona was about to open her mouth to reply but they had reached the lobby where Aria was sitting with her feet propped up on her plain black suitcase reading a book the size of a very large bible. She looked up when she heard their voices. With a smirk that matched her sisters she stood up and put her book away.

"Your not going to grab my ass again are you?" She asked.

"Ugh, no never again." Arizona said.

"Okay good then lets start over I'm Aria Torres Callie's sister it's nice to finally meet you."

"Arizona Robbins, and it's nice to meet you too." She extended her hand for Aria to shake but Aria pulled her into a hug instead.

"You're practicly family right." She said explaining the hug. "I mean your going to marry my sister so it's like you're my sister. I'm cool with you guys being together by the way I mean I think it's cool my best friend is gay and my family their just super old school but they'll come around Calliope has always been their favorite oh and your really pretty by the way."

Arizona laughed, Aria was like Callie in more ways than looks she rambled just like she did sometimes. "Thanks your pretty too."

"Yeah well it's obvious you think so, since I look so much like Callie and all."

"Aria have you called dad?"

The smile was gone in a flash replaced by a scowl. "I'm not speaking to him."

"Even so moms probably sick with worry and you know it."

"Their idiots Callie not talking to you because the person you love happens to be a women, and it's not even mom it's dad only dad put moms to much of a push over to stand up to him."

"I know Aria but you've got to let them know where you are I'm not kidding right now if you don't I'm putting you skinny ass back on that plane and you're going back to Miami."

"So I can stay if I call them?"

Callie nodded. "If they let you and Arizona doesn't mind, it is her house after all."

"Aria you can stay as long as you like. And It's our house Calliope."

"Oh my god!" Aria yelled launching herself at Arizona she pulled the older women into a bone crushing hug, apparently breaking bones ran in the family. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Arizona laughed "Your welcome."

"Get off my girlfriend squirt." Callie growled playfully at Aria.

Aria held her hands up in surrender. "I like men." She said making Arizona burst out in laughter.

"Yeah you right you like boys Aria not men. I'll kill any man who comes near you kiddo."

"Oh your kidding me right?" Aria asked throwing her stuff in the back of Callie's suburban. "You might be worse than dad, who by the way had a gun sitting on the coffee table for every date I've went on since they let me date!"

"Hmm. I am because I break bones for a living I don't need a gun I'm good with my hands."

Arizona grinned, "That you are." She mumbled in a voice she thought was to low for Aria to hear, only she didn't know that Aria had exceptional hearing.

"Dude gross." Aria said covering her ears with her hands.

"Ari you're going to scar my little sister for life."

Arizona shrugged.

"Oops sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So I just go off the phone with my dad, and he said that Aria can stay here for the summer and we'll see how that goes then if he might let her stay with us for the school year."

"Just like that?", Arizona asked confused that her father would give up that easily.

"No I've been on the phone with him for like three hours it took a lot of convincing, I told him I promised I wouldn't corrupt his child."

Arizona laughed but there was an edge to it where did this man get off judging them for their lifestyle and making Callie sad because he didn't want anything to do with her anymore because of who she loved and who made her happy.

"Did you tell him that I had a daughter who is strait as a bored despite her mothers gay ways?'

"Yeah, the fact you have a kid is probably why he is letting her stay, Aria is ecstatic. Brooke and her have hit it off pretty well by the way, they haven't shut up since we got home."

"Good they need to get along if she's staying." She said pulling Callie down so that she could rest her head on Callie's shoulder. Callie ran her fingers through Arizona's hair scratching her scalp lightly the way she knew Arizona liked it.

"You don't mind her staying with us for a while?"

"No not at all she seems like a good kid."

"I really appreciate this you know? You're the best fiancée in the entire world."

"The whole world? Really? I must be something special."

"Oh you are." She nodded earnestly. "And I was thinking about what you said about having kids." Callie said hesitantly.

"Well Aria is already off for summer and Brooke with be done in a week and I was thinking we could go to LA and see the fertility specialist that works with my friend Addison."

"Seriously?" Arizona asked nearly jumping out of the bed.

Callie laughed and pulled her back down. "Yeah but here is the think I want you to carry baby."

Arizona frowned. "But you've never been pregnant before. And it's really something you should experience there is nothing like it."

"I also don't have a kid and you do." Callie pointed out, "Plus I want to see you pregnant."

Arizona scrunched up her nose. "Ew, Calliope I'm fat when I'm pregnant."

"I bet your sexy. Plus I've heard pregnant women need sex like all the time."

Arizona laughed. "You already get sex several times a day."

Callie shrugged. "What can I say I'm an addict."

"You should go to a meeting or something."

"I said I'm an addict not that I had a problem."

Arizona smiled as she rolled on top of Callie straddling her waist. "So we're having a baby?"

"We're having a baby."

A/N: You got a super long chapter to make up for the fact that I didn't update yesterday. Enjoy.

Ten=tomarrow.


	17. Baby I'm exausted

Callie had never in her life wanted a baby more than she did with Arizona, more than that she wanted to see Arizona pregnant she wanted to wake up at three in the morning to get Arizona whatever it was that she was craving at the time. The idea of Arizona carrying her child was so impossibly sexy that it drove her insane at times. She wanted to get Arizona pregnant and she wanted to do so as soon as she could. But she had to wait a week until the Chief gave them time off to go to California to see the fertility specialist, and then a month of shots for Callie. Plus they had to find a sperm donor and Arizona was very picky Mark put himself up for the job but Arizona laughed at him.

He was Richard's brother after all. Not that he didn't have great quality's on paper he was perfect, good looks, a natural blonde with blue eyes just like Arizona, and he was smart. Yeah he was perfect except for his man whoreness and Callie was sure that it would be weird with Mark being the uncle of their unborn child.

She knew that they were moving extremely fast but Callie had never been able to slow down in her relationships they had always been fast paced. And with Arizona she didn't want to slow down she wanted Arizona to be hers and for everyone to know it not that they had kept the relationship a secret they where very open at work.

Callie watched as a very tired looking Arizona slipped into an on-call Callie immediately followed her into the room. Arizona was standing with her back to the door taking her shoes off. Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's thin waist pulling her close to her, she kissed her bare shoulder, Arizona let out a cross between a moan and sigh. Arizona turned around in her girlfriends arms and kissed her deeply with all she had when they pulled away Arizona rested her forehead against Callie's.

"Baby I'm so exhausted so very tired as much as I want you right now and believe me I want you very badly I just can't I cannot stand up for another second." Arizona said against Callie's lips.

Callie nodded pulling Arizona down on the bed with her, Arizona laid her head down on Callie's chest.

"Zona, sweetheart before you pass out I just got back from talking to the chief and we get two weeks off starting next Monday."

Arizona yawned loudly, "That's so great Calliope."

"Yeah and Addie says we can stay with her for the two weeks we're going to be there if that's okay with you ir not we can ret a condo."

Callie waited for an answer from the blonde for a few seconds before she heard the very light snores. Callie laughed quietly and closed her eyes trying to get a little shut eye before her next surgery.

XXXXX

At the exact moment that Callie and Arizona were laying in the on-call room together Aria and Brooke where laying in Brooke's king size bed Aria's head on Brooke's stomach while Brooke played absentmindedly with her hair.

"So tell me about this Corbin guy."

Brooke smiled, "He's amazing, really amazing, and sweet and so very cute. He's a true gentleman holds my books on the way to class opens doors for me he even stands up when I enter the room."

"Wow they don't make them that way anymore do they?" Aria asked laughing.

"So do you have anyone special in your life right now?"

Aria shook her head. "I'm more like my sister."

"You mean you like girls?" Brooke asked Aria laughed.

"No, well I mean I do sort of really I'm just open to anything, but I meant I'm more like what she used to be when she was in Miami, she was a bit of a player back then."

Brooke laughed unable to see Callie as a player she was so into her mother that it seemed to be impossibility. "Callie a player really?"

"Yeah she's really cleaned up her act, loves your mom like crazy, I've never seen her like this."

"I haven't seen my mother like this either even when she was with my father." Brooke said.

Aria turned around so that her chin was resting on Brooke's stomach and smiled a little. "Brooke have you talked to your father lately?"

Brooke raised an eyebrow at her and then using the same tone Aria had used she asked. "Aria have you talked to your father lately."

Aria rolled her eyes. "Not the same, besides I thought you would want to know your little brother or sister."

"He hasn't been born yet, and my dad doesn't want me around anymore I'm the old model just like my mom."

"Your mom is having another kid and you're okay with it."

"Because my mom isn't trying to replace me and my mom didn't stop talking to me for six months."

"That's understandable. Now how about we stop talking about all this depressing crap and get ready to go clubbing tonight."

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Eight, get ya ass ready honey." Aria ordered.

"I'm fifteen Aria." Brooke pointed out. "They won't let me in."

Aria laughed reaching into her pocket she produced two fake id's on with Brooke's picture and one with Aria, Brooke studied the id in her hand with an open mouth it looked so real.

"Allie Swift?" She questioned with an raised eyebrow.

Aria Shrugged "It was that or Betty Gonzalez."g

"Ha, okay thanks Aria."

"Yeah yeah, put this on." Aria said throwing a dress that Brooke had stolen from her mother telling her it was way to short for a thirty-five year old to wear. (Arizona was not happy with her and planned on stealing it back soon.) It stopped at mid-thigh and was a tight black dress that had a swooping neck line that showed off just enough cleavage. And she looked extremely hot in it.

Basically it was the type of dress that if Brooke tried to leave the house in it her mother would flip, which of course made it that much more appealing.

Brooke put the dress on along with a pair of strappy heals and headed down the hall for Aria's room. Aria was fully dresses wearing a pair of dark jeans and a purple slip top.

"Ready to go?" She asked as she applied her lip gloss.

She laughed snatching up their fake id's and the keys to her moms SUV. "Hell yeah."

A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a bit borning, but it's really just filler things will start slowing down pretty soon, and i really don't know when I will get the next chapter up because I'm sending my labtop in to get repaired I will do everything i can to get as many chapters as i can up in the time my labtop is away but my mom is selfish with her computer plus I'm starting my senior year in two days. =)

Anyways I would still love to see my ten reviews =) It would make me even more inclined to get the chapter up asap!


	18. Welcome to Los Angeles

"Aria! Brooke! Get down here right now with your bags we have to leave!" Callie yelled from the bottom of the stairs for what seemed like the millionth time, she heard giggles come from Brooke's room and then Aria stumbled out of the bedroom Brooke stepped out gracefully as always.

"How the hell do you do that?" Aria asked as Brooke passes her the bags.

"What give you bags?" Brooke asked with a teasing smile.

"No smart ass, move so gracefully,"

Brooke grinned. "I'm a dancer Aria I thought you might have learned that last night, my body is a finely tuned graceful machine."

Aria laughed loudly as she descended the stairs. "You're such a looser Brooklyn."

Brooke was about to reply but her cell phone went off and she grinned at the name that popped up on the screen it wasn't same as the grin that had previously spread across her lips their was a little guilt behind this one and Aria knew exactly why.

* * *

_"You're a great dancer." Aria said over the music in Brooke's ear. Brooke grinned and shimmied down her body skimming against Aria's. Her body moved with the beat of the song pulsing through the club._

_"You're not so bad yourself darling," Brooke said back and then Aria wasn't so sure what had made her do it but her lips were pressing against Brooke's and her tongue was seeking entrance in the blondes mouth more surprising though was that Brooke was kissing her back just as enthusiastically her hands tangling in Aria's long brown hair._

* * *

"Oh no, no no no no." Callie's hastily whispered pleas interrupted Aria's musing. Aria looked over at her sister who had a horror struck look on her face.

"No fucking way Aria Torres."

Aria's eyes grew wide. "What the hell did I do."

"Stop looking at Brooke like that." She snapped looking over her shoulder to check if Arizona was within ear shot.

"Like what."

"With those sad puppy dog eyes Oh god Aria I'm having a kid with this girl's mother and she's like two years younger than you plus I do recall one of the conditions to you staying here was that I not corrupt your little teenage brain."

"I'm not looking at her with sad puppy dog eyes and I don't like her as anything but a friend so stop freaking out."

Liar.

"So your telling me that nothing happened nothing at all and please Aria remember that you are my little sister and like me in too many ways."

"We kissed nothing to big. Wasn't much of anything really so just chill." Aria assured.

"And you don't want anything to come out of it do you? Because she's dating that Corbin guy and he's really good for her, her grades are coming up and she's not smoking anymore."

"No Calliope Torres I do not want anything to come of it!" She growled she was starting to regret telling her sister about the kiss. Plus she was lying through her teeth she really liked Brooke a lot and did infact want something to come of it.

"Besides like you said, she's with Corbin." The changed in Aria's voice and facial expression was drastic suddenly she looked far away and sad.

"Shit you little liar! Please don't do this to me! She's Arizona's daughter! Your niece basically do you have any idea how sick that is?" r

Aria rolled her eyes and threw her stuff in the back of the SUV. "Please Callie I don't want to talk about this leave me the hell alone."

"Come on where going to miss our flight!" Arizona yelled as she walked out of the house.

Callie laughed. "Babe we're all waiting on you!"

"Oh Alright then lets head out." She said kissing Callie on the lips,

XXXXX

The ride to the airport and the plane ride was a silent on Callie was fuming over the fact that her little sister had kissed her fiancée's daughter. And Aria was angry with her sister for being angry with her plus a little more than depressed because Brooke made it clear that while Aria was a great kisser and she enjoyed kissing Aria she was not in any way gay and she was in love with Corbin. Arizona was deep in thought about what they were doing they had decided last night since it would be Callie's baby they would find a donor that had as many similar traits as they could with Arizona.

That didn't really matter to Arizona she didn't care if the baby looked like her she wanted it to look like Callie more than anything she wanted a little boy with chocolate brown eyes and tanned complexion and Callie's almost black hair. She wouldn't mind if she had a girl that looked exactly like her mother but she was dying for a boy since right after she had Brooke.

Brooke was in her own little world thinking about just exactly what that kiss meant last night. She knew that she wasn't gay because she had never looked at another girl and said 'wow she's really beautiful' but with the way Aria had kiss her the night before it made her question her sanity she had never felt so on fire. No one in her life had kissed her like that not even Corbin and Corbin was a great kissed hell he was known for his kissing at school. She had stayed up last night tossing and turning over it.

She was so deep in thought she barely notice when the plane landed which normally scared the crap out of her. Aria put her hand over Brooke's and smiled softly.

"Come on it's time to get off the plane." She said.

Brooke nodded and watched as her mother and Callie stood from their seats and grabbed their carry on.

XX

Callie impatiently pulled Arizona with her through the crowd completely forgetting the girls who were having a hard time keeping but because Callie was practically running. Arizona couldn't help but laugh at how eager Callie was to see her friend, all she had heard about over the past week was Addie and how great she was and how much fun all of them where going to have.

"Callie!" Called out a very beautiful redhead women she was dressed very stylishly her hair a perfect bob. Arizona looked down at what she was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tank top paired with flip-flops she had just thrown on that morning so she could be comfortable. Arizona was sure that this woman wouldn't be caught dead in public wearing what Arizona was. It was like a switch immediately Arizona was insecure about everything even her messy curls that Callie told her over and over again she loved.

"Addison" She yelled back hugging her friend tightly. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too Callie, Is this her?" She asked in a low voice.

Callie nodded eagerly grabbing the hand she had dropped to hug Addison she squeezed it and pulled Arizona closer to her.

"Addie this is Arizona the love of my life," A bright smile spread across Arizona's lips as it always did when Callie introduced her that way. "Arizona this is my best friend Addison Montgomery."

Addison offered her a hand to shake and Arizona took it. "You are every bit as beautiful as Callie said you where."

Arizona laughed. "Thank you I'm super flattered."

"Mom! Please take your freaking back what do you have in here bricks?" She asked dropping the bag at Arizona's feet. Arizona shot her daughter a look and said.

"This charming little girl is my daughter. And that." She pointed at Aria who was now standing beside her sister. "Is Aria Calliope's sister."

Aria and Brooke waved and smiled at Addison. "They both look like the two of you," Addison laughed. "It's nice to meet all of you."

Brooke nodded. "You too."

"Okay so what time is your appointment with Naomi?" Addison asked picking up the bag that Brooke had dropped on the ground she walked with the group over to luggage claim and helped them with their bags.

"In about two hours." Arizona answered as she passed Brooke here suitcase.

Addison smiled back at the group, "Good then we have time for lunch I'm starving."

A/N:=) I did good right? I'm proud of myself! Got this up before midnight and it would have been done at like one but I wasn't sure if I wanted to add more too it. =P What a wonderful way to spend my very last day of summer lol. Locked in my room finishing a chapter of my fav story.

As always ten reviews make me happiest.


	19. Two hot women making out

"I hate being the patient." Arizona hissed from where she sat beside Callie the hand that was on Callie's thigh was gripping it tightly her nails where clawing into the jean clad pants painfully.

"Babe your clawing the hell out of my leg."

Arizona's expression changed from impatiently nervous to a little turned on she smirked at her girlfriend and kissed her right bellow her ear. "Last night you seemed to like me clawing the hell out of you."

Callie shivered, "Yeah last night I had something in it for me."

A soft laugh fell passed Arizona's lips. "Who says there's nothing in it for you? I plan on taking you back to Addison's and doing very naughty things to you."

"Oh, that sounds appealing." Callie managed to gasp out.

"Just appealing?" asked Arizona. "Hm, maybe I'm losing my touch." She said falling back on to the couch and pretending to be upset.

Callie turned her body toward her lovers and pulled her into a sweat gentle kiss because Callie was sure that if she kissed her in any other way then sweet Arizona would probably end up naked on the couch and that would not be good at all.

"Never."She said as she pulled back. "You turn me on more than anyone has ever been able to ever. You have so not lost your touch."

XXXXX  
"What's going on?"Dell asked Pete as he walked up to him.

Pete grinned and pointed at Naomi's office. "Two hot women making out on Naomi's couch."

"Ahh,"

"Hey man what's going on?" Sam asked.

Dell answered him by pointing at the two women.

"Whose that?" Sam asked.

Dell shrugged his shoulders.

Addison walked up wondering why the three guys where all crowded around Naomi's office. "Ugh, you have got to be kidding me." She said hitting Pete who was closest to her with the file in her hand.

"That is my best friend and her fiancée I would appreciate it if you didn't stare at them like that." She snapped. Before she walked into the office talked to the couple a little bit and then pointed out the window. Arizona and Callie looked out the window at the three men still watching them. Arizona grinned and waved at them and Callie laughed.

XXX

"Hello, I'm Naomi." She said shaking the couple's hand. "So I understand you guys are interested in in vitro?"

Arizona nodded.

"Okay basically it's broken down into two processes Egg retrieval and embryo transfer. Which one of you is carrying the baby?"

"Me, I'm going to carry Calliope's baby." Arizona said smiling and squeezing Callie's hand Callie kissed Arizona on the cheek.

"It's good to see things are working out with the two of you last time I saw Callie she was freaking out about the butterflies." She said with a smile before continuing. "Basically what's going to happen is I'm going to write you a subscription for prenatal vitamins, and then I will show you how to administer the hormone shots, although I'm pretty sure you know how to do it yourselves."

"The drug you will be taking is lupron it's a drug that causes more eggs to mature so I can retrieve them. You'll take that for about a month and then you'll have a very minor surgery to get the eggs."

"And that's it?" Callie asked, it seemed to her that it was all too simple.

The rest of the appointment Naomi explained the side effects to them and gave them information on possible sperm donors. She showed them how to give the shots to Callie (even though they knew how to Naomi had to be sure). When they were finished they said their goodbyes and headed back for Addison's.

"You know your friend Addison is kind cute." Arizona said looking out the window absentmindedly.

"Oh really." Callie asked looking over at Arizona briefly before her eyes returned to the road.

"Yeah really actually she's smoking hot." Said Arizona she was staring at Callie watching her get a little angry.

"Hm,"

"Come on you can't say you didn't notice she's good looking I'm just saying." Arizona shrugged. "And besides Calliope, you say guys are hot all the time."

"She is pretty good looking." Callie reasoned.

"Bet she's not as good in bed as you." Arizona laughed trying to lighten the mood even more.

"No one my love is as good in bed at I am." Callie said as she stopped at the red light. Arizona kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Babe no one is as good in bed as you,"

XXXX

"Can I talk to you?" Brooke Asked as she stepped into the room that was Aria's for the next two weeks. Aria looked up from her book and nodded. Brooke sat on the bed beside Aria and sighed looking down at her lap where she was playing with her hands.

"I already know what you're going to say," Aria said. "So just say it already."

Brooke bit her lip it looked like tears were in her eyes. "I can't do this," She said motioning between the two of them. "I can't because I'm not gay, and I think I'm in love with Corbin and Corbin is in love with me. And that kiss the other night it was amazing really amazing and as much as I would like to kiss you again, I can't"

"Because you're not gay." Aria said.

Brooke nodded.

"Good because I'm not either." Said Aria simply.

"But you kissed me." Brooke said confused.

Aria shrugged. "Yeah and you kissed me back, it doesn't make you gay, Brooke I told you in the beginning that I'm not gay, I'm just open to sex with a man or a women, hell if a girl and get me off as well as a guy who am I to deny her the opportunity?"

"So that's all I was? A way to get off? You where going to use me to get laid and then drop me just like that?"

"Brooke don't be ridiculous." Aria spat at her.

"No! You don't be ridiculous I can't believe you!"

"You come in here Brooke and you tell me that when we kissed you felt nothing! And when I say the same thing to you, you flip out on me. Get out of my room Brooke now!"

"Fine! You know what go to hell Aria!"

A/N: What?! Drama? Ahh who'd thunk it? Hahaha anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was a little more informative than anything but if I got some things wrong with the in vitro forgive me? Ten=Speed =D


	20. Mark's a manwhore!

"What did you do to Brooke?" Callie asked as she slammed the door open causing it to bang loudly against the wall. Aria barley blinked. She put her book down and looked up expectantly at her sister raising an eyebrow in the same way that Callie often did.

"Why on earth would you think I did something to the magnificent Ms. Brooklyn Robbins?"

Callie glared at her sister, "Don't be a smart ass Aria. What did you do? She's been in a bad mood for the past couple of days."

"I didn't do anything to her that you didn't tell me to do."

"Seriously cut the shit," snapped Callie she pulled hard on one of Aria's feet and yanked her down to the ground. She fell with a loud thud and glared at her sister through the hair that was covering her face.

"I told her that while I wasn't gay, I still fucked women because if they could get me off as well as a man then why not let them."

Callie's jaw dropped. She had no idea that her sister was such a little hoe. "So say 'fuck' - and why would you tell her something like that?!"

"Because she basically said the same thing!"

"You know she didn't mean it! She's scared shitless that you kissed her, and she's trying to push you away."

"Good then, because I don't want to be with her anyways. In the words of my own big sister, 'I like penis, I'm a huge fan of penis."

Callie rolled her eyes and punched Aria in the arm. "Fix it, but don't fix it too well."

"Whatever."

XXXXX

"Okay what about this guy?" Arizona asked tossing a folder to Callie, who opened it, read a few lines, and shook her head.

"Babe, we want someone who kind of looks like you."

"And I want a guy who kind of looks like you." She said narrowing her eyes at her girlfriend. They had been going through the files that Naomi gave them for the past three hours, and they had not picked anyone out yet; they had a few maybes, but not anyone for sure.

"But I already look like me, so we should try and get someone close to how you look."

"Callie, I want a brown-haired, brown-eyed baby with olive colored skin just like you. Brooke already looks like me, so I don't want another."

"Blonde hair, brown eyes?" Callie asked trying to compromise; Arizona narrowed her eyes at Callie again.

"Brown hair, blue eyes," said Arizona.

"No way! You know that brown is a dominant trait, so the babies will look just like me!"

"Take it or leave it baby," Arizona said sticking her tongue out at Callie.

"Fine, it doesn't matter to me anyways as long as you're having my baby." Callie said sweetly.

Arizona smiled. "Have I told you today that I'm insanely in love with you?"

Callie laughed pulling Arizona over so that she was in her lap and shook her head. "No I don't believe that you did," she whispered kissing her.

"Well then, I'm insanely in love with you Calliope."

"That's good, because I think I might be insanely in love with you too."

"You think?"

Callie shook her head. "I know."

"Good."

Callie picked up one of the folders and looked over it. "Check out this guy: Brown hair, green eyes, 6 foot tall, cute as hell, and he's a lawyer."

"Ew, Richard is a lawyer."

Callie rolled her eyes and pinched Arizona on her butt. "I guess that's a no?"

"Duh."

"How very eloquent of you," Callie laughed. Arizona glared at her.

"Shush meanie."

"Meanie?" Callie questioned.

Arizona made a face at her. "Yeah you're a meanie, so I'm going to call you a meanie. Got a problem homes?"

"Geesh, Arizona Robbins you've been hanging around kids a little too much." She laughed earning a mean but playful look from her girlfriend.

"Yeah, yeah. Look at this guy, he's a musician with curly brown hair and grey eyes, tall, sexy if you're into, you know, men, he surfs, plays baseball. Loves kids, big animal lover. Calliope, he's perfect."

"What does he do for a living?" She asked.

"I told you, he's a musician. Plays guitar in a band - he has a record label and everything."

Callie sighed. "But he's not smart, or it doesn't seem like he is. I mean, we should pick a doctor or a lawyer or someone who is really really smart."

Arizona smiled. "You've got us covered in the smart part of the gene pool, now we need artistic. I would like for our kid to be well-rounded after all."

"I can sing."

"I know baby, and you have a beautiful voice. With this guy as the father, he will play guitar and sing!"

Callie laughed kissing Arizona's temple. "It doesn't work that way you know. Just because this guy can play guitar and surf and play baseball doesn't mean our baby will."

"I know that Calliope, I am a doctor after all, but you know one can hope." She gave Callie a big smile.

"You really want this guy to be the father?"

Arizona nodded and poked her lip out. "Pretty please with sugar on top? I'll love you forever."

Callie stared at her for a moment thinking that it was amazing that her girlfriend, a pediatric attending with a fifteen year old child, could be such a little kid sometimes. But Callie loved that about her. Well, Callie kind of loved everything about Arizona.

"Alright then, looks like we've found our guy."

XXXXX

Arizona was in the kitchen chopping up carrots for the roast she was cooking, when Addison walked in, plopped down on one of the seats, and smiled at her.

"What?" Arizona asked laughing.

"Nothing, it's just Callie just told me who your sisters are."

"Oh, yeah Meredith and Lexie," she said returning her attention to the Carrots, "I used to hate you," Arizona said as if she was complimenting Addison on her sweater.

Addison let out a stunned laugh, "What?"

"Meredith is my little sister. Growing up, I've always been extremely protective of her, and, well, she was so happy when she met Derek. I had never seen her like that, not since before my dad left us, and then you come along and instantly she's back to her dark and twisty self."

Arizona looked over at Addison and offered her a weak smile. "I know that you had every right - him being your husband and all - but I didn't even think of it like that. You were the women who killed the last ray of hope in my little sister."

"I didn't mean to hurt her you know, I didn't even know her. She was just the woman who was sleeping with my husband, the younger woman, at that. Do you have any idea what that does to a woman's confidence?"

Arizona laughed a little. "Yeah, my husband cheated on me with a woman who is ten years younger than me, and he's giving her a baby when I begged for years for us to have another child. But anyways, I don't hate you anymore. My sister's happy, and you're an amazing person. Despite everything."

"Well, I'm glad then." She smiled.

"I probably shouldn't have told you that. My sister doesn't harbor any bad feelings toward you, by the way."

"Of course not; she got the guy and a new baby. Anyways, I don't hate her either. I ruined my marriage by sleeping with Mark,"

"You know, Mark and Lexie are practically married now."

"What is it with the Grey women and my ex's?" Addison asked.

Arizona looked at her for a long moment and then nodded. "Want to know a secret that not even Meredith knows about me?"

Addison nodded.

"And you can't tell Calliope either, she would freak out."

"Cross my heart," Addison said doing the 'cross her heart' motion. She leaned in eager for the juicy piece of gossip she was about to hear.

"I slept with Mark." Arizona bit her lip waiting for Addison's reaction. The other women's jaw dropped, her eyes widened, and she stuttered out something incoherent.

"Yeah I know, but really is it unbelievable? Mark is the biggest man whore ever, and I went through a hoe phase right after the first time I realized Richard was sleeping around on me. I figured his little brother would be the one person who would hurt him the most."

"I- I can't believe it," Addison said and then started laughing hysterically. Soon enough the laughter became infectious, and Arizona was doubled over holding her stomach laughing.

Arizona took a deep breath trying to control her laugher. "What's so funny?"

"Mark is such a whore! You, Callie, and I have all slept with him, plus Lexie, and I wouldn't put it past Meredith if she had. Really, if I were you I would keep Brooke the hell away from him."

Their laughter continued even harder than before.

"What's so funny guys?" Callie asked as she entered the room. Immediately the two women sobered up and shook their head looking guilty.

"Nothing," they both said at the same time. Callie raised an eyebrow but chose to drop it. She wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist and kissed her neck softly. Arizona's head fell back on Callie's shoulder, and a soft moan escaped her lips.

Addison coughed awkwardly breaking up the couple's intimate embrace. Brooke walked in, and Addison turned to her.

"Do they always do this?"

Brooke rolled her pretty blue eyes and made a sound of disgust. "Yeah, all the time, everyday. They practically fuck on the kitchen counters."

"Brooklyn Elizabeth!" Arizona scolded, "Have a little respect, what is your problem?"

"Nothing." She grumbled grabbing a water bottle out of the refrigerator. Arizona could have sworn she saw tears in Brooke's eyes and heard her sniff. She looked at Callie hopelessly.

"She wasn't like this before we got here," she explained to Addison. "Her attitude had improved tremendously, it seems like she's taken about twenty steps back."

"She'll get better," Callie said pulling Arizona into her arms. Arizona rested her head on Callie's shoulder, and Callie kissed her forehead.

"I sure hope so."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long, first day of school I get a ton of homework and an essay. I should find whoever told me senior year is easy and smack the mess out of them. =) Ten reviews? Please?

Thank you to javapoodle for betaing this your amazing. =)


	21. I'm Love Drunk

Brooke knew she had overreacted when she freaked out on Aria but she couldn't help it, it was her automatic defense against anyone she knew would hurt her. That's the reason she hadn't talked to her father since the divorce, because she knew he didn't want her, so she was leaving him before he could do just that. Both her parents had went from being married to each other to being engaged to other people and starting a family in less than a year. It made Brooke's head spin. Had they not thought of how this would affect her?

And Aria, she was so unbelievable beautiful it made Brooke's blood pump harder in her veins. She wanted the brunette in a way she had never wanted another person, and it confused the hell out of her. Aria was the only girl that she even thought of like that; she could look at anyone else and not feel anything. And then there was the whole issue of Corbin, who she loved very much, but she didn't like being with him like she liked being with Aria. She didn't need Corbin. She needed Aria.

Brooke wasn't the type to go in, admit her mistakes, and apologize. She was just as stubborn as her mother and aunt. Plus, Aria didn't really care about her. She was just a way for the older girl to get off. Brooke cranked the screamo music up even louder trying to drown out her own thoughts. She wasn't a big fan of that particular type, but it helped drown out the world around her, so she didn't really mind. She liked being in her own little world where the outside couldn't touch her.

Brooke sighed loudly, she had been shutting out the outside world for the past two months and she knew it was hurting her mother, but she had been hurt. Another sigh escaped her lips. She had to do something soon. Whatever was going on with her and Aria needed to be straightened out immediately. With her decision made, Brooke stood up, checked herself in the mirror, and left the room determined. She opened Aria's door without knocking and stood at the foot of her bed. Aria was laying on her bed in nothing but a pair of short shorts and a sports bra. Brooke almost lost her nerve at the sight of the very toned body on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I've been a crazy person lately, and I know I've been avoiding you, but I was scared. When you kissed me it was terrifying, because I liked it, a lot, and because you're a girl. I had these feelings," Brooke said biting her lip. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt and shook it off letting it fall to the ground. Aria's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"I had these feelings. Insane feelings that drove me up the wall, because you walk around in your short shorts and low cut tops that make it insanely hard for me to control myself."

Brooke slipped out of her jeans and kicked them in a corner. A flow of nerves hit Brooke like a tidal wave. She was standing in front of Aria in her dark purple bra and panty set. But then she reminded herself that she had the body of a dancer, and even if she didn't -with the way Aria was looking at her- it would have pushed her forward. She climbed on up on the bed until she was straddling Aria's waist. Her hands went to Brooke's hips and then slid to her butt squeezing it.

"And you know what?" Brooke asked as she took one of Aria's hands off her butt and slipped it inside her underwear. Aria let out a choked gasped as she felt the heat radiating from Brooke's center.

"Brooke, we can't do this," Aria said, but her fingers were moving against Brooke.

"I don't want to control myself anymore," Brooke whispered into Aria's ear. He lips skimmed against Aria's, and Aria just let it go. She would deal with her sister later. Besides, weren't you supposed to live in the moment?

"Then don't," was all Aria could get out before Brooke's lips collided roughly with hers, not asking but demanding for entrance, which Aria was more than happy to oblige.

XXX

"So what about Corbin?" Aria asked later as she and Brooke were lying naked in her bed. She was playing absentmindedly with Brooke's golden blonde hair that was splayed out on her chest.

"We broke up."

"Hm, really? Why?" Aria asked kissing Brooke's head.

"Because there is this amazing girl that I just couldn't keep away from."

Aria laughed. "Maybe you should keep away from her. She's trouble you know."

"Oh is she? She's actually really hot. And she's great in bed."

Aria grinned and kissed Brooklyn. "You're freaking adorable," She said quietly.

"Now when are the adults coming back from California?"

"Two days."

"Two days alone with you." Aria grinned. "Perfect."

XXXX

Brooke was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Aria woke up the next morning; she could smell the bacon and eggs cooking all the way from her bedroom. Slipping on a pair of night pants and a sweatshirt, she went down the stairs. She was starving, and her mouth was watering insanely. When she entered the kitchen, however, her hunger was forgotten because Brooke was sitting on the counter in nothing but a pair of underwear and a t-shirt.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to cook while half naked?" Aria asked with a teasing smile. Brooke turned and grinned at Aria.

"Good morning darling," She said in a bright perky way that could have rivaled her mother.

"Good morning to you too," Aria whispered. Her hands slid up Brooke's thighs, she hooked her thumb in Brooke's mint green lace panties and kissed her in a slow explorative way that was nothing like their heated kisses last night. Brooke pulled away when the need for air become apparent. She pushed Aria roughly away from her and then laughed at Aria's hurt expression beckoning her closer to her. She traced Aria's plump lower lip with the pad of her thumb.

"Would you like to eat a breakfast that isn't burnt?"

Aria smirked. "I would like to eat _you _for breakfast."

Brooke gasped, bit her lip and punched Aria in the shoulder. "You're a perv!"

Aria shrugged and turned the eye on the stoves off. She moved the food that was cooking to the part of the stove that was off.

"Problem solved," Aria mumbled before she tugged Brooke's t-shirt over her head and let it fall to the ground. Aria brushed her lips against Brooke's, lightly moving along her jaw line. Brooke was so caught up in the sensation of Aria's lips, teeth, and tongue working their magic that she didn't notice when Aria unhooked her bra until Aria's lips where sucking on her nipple. Brooke threw her head back and moaned loudly. Her hands moved to Aria's hair holding her head in place. The pleasure was bordering on pain when Aria suddenly stopped moving at all. Brooke whimpered, and Aria's hand flew up to cover her mouth.

Brooke's eyes shot open. She looked at Aria with a glare.

"Listen," Aria ordered. She did, and Aria could hear doors slamming and laughter coming from outside.

Her mother was home.

"Fuck," Brooke almost yelled. She jumped down from the counter, grabbed her t-shirt and bra, and ran up the stairs to her bedroom - Aria laughing in her wake.

Callie came in the kitchen pulling a laughing, happy Arizona along with her. Callie looked at Aria's kiss bruised lips, messy hair, and lust filled eyes and was immediately over come with suspicion. She gave Aria a look that said that she would talk to her later. But Aria could hardly concern herself with her sister's woes; she was on cloud nine.

A/N: Well? one of you amazing reviewers asked for a full Aria/brooke chapter so there you go. =) Next chapterwill be up ASAP!! =P


	22. The Worst Day Ever Part 1

Arizona was running through the halls of SGH in search of her fiancée. She had looked in just about every single on-call room, the residents lounge, and even her own office before she finally looked at the surgical board. Callie was in OR 2 and had been for a few hours, which meant she had to be almost done. Arizona heelied her way to the gallery. The only onlooker was an intern who was half watching and half doing her charts. She looked up at Arizona momentarily and then back at her charts. Arizona knocked on the window to get Callie's attention. When she looked up, the blonde showed her a pregnancy test and then gave her a thumbs up to show it was positive. From the way Callie's eyes crinkled you could tell she was smiling. She then turned to Meredith who was assisting and said something to her. She must have been closing up because Callie walked away out of view.

Arizona ran out of the gallery to meet Callie as she scrubbed out. Callie came into the hall way, eyes huge with excitement. Her hands were dripping wet like she hadn't taken the time to dry them. She smiled widely and cupped her girlfriends face between both of her wet hands. The kiss that Callie gave her was so sweet and so loving; it made Arizona's eyes fill with tears. When Callie pulled away, Arizona saw that she also had tears in her eyes. Callie's hand moved from Arizona's face down to her scrub clad stomach.

"You're really seriously pregnant?" Callie asked.

Arizona nodded and laughed. "Really seriously."

"Awesome."

Arizona made a face at her. "That's my word."

"Dr. Robbins?" Someone with a cold voice said ruining the moment for the two women. Arizona turned to look at her and glared.

"Can I help you?"

The women smirked and handed one of those big envelopes. "You've been served."

Arizona's brow furrowed in confusion, "Served for what?" But the lady was already gone. Arizona opened the envelope and pulled the papers out. She read the first few lines.

"That bastard!"

"What?" Callie asked.

"Richard is saying I'm an unfit mother because I'm with a woman!"

"Bastard."

Tears filled Arizona's eyes, and she looked over at Callie. In an impossibly small voice she said, "I'm going to lose my baby."

Callie's jaw set. She looked at Arizona determined. "My brother is the best divorce lawyer in Florida; he'll make sure you get to keep Brooklyn."

Arizona nodded to point out that Callie's brother wasn't talking to her at the moment, nor was the rest of her family. Maybe when they found out that Callie was going to be a mother they would lighten up a bit. She sure hoped so, because although Callie didn't say anything, Arizona could tell that this thing with her family was really killing her.

XXXXXX

Brooke was going crazy. Her back was killing her because of the million books that she had been forced to carry throughout the school, and she was exhausted. Aria, much like her sister, was insatiable, and she had kept Brooke up most of the night. Now, Brooke wasn't complaining - not really - she enjoyed the time she spent with Aria more than anything. And of course, speak of the devil and she shall appear.

"Hey, Brooke," Aria said. She kissed Brooke on the cheek and then began putting in the combination to her locker.

"Hey," Brooke deadpanned.

Aria looked over at Brooke taking in her exhausted appearance. Aria smirked and slid between Brooke and her locker.

"Am I tiring you out Brookie?" Aria asked. She could feel the heat coming off of the blonde's body, and she almost lost the ability to speak. Almost.

Brooke leaned in and suddenly she didn't look so tired. "No, am I tiring you out?" Brooke asked.

Aria shook her head. "Not a chance."

Brooke laughed, "We'll see about that."

Aria stepped away; it wasn't the time or place for this, so she changed the subject. "So you still haven't told me what you want for your birthday."

"I don't want anything," Brooke said with a grin.

"Not a car or a pair of Jimmy Cho's? Maybe a nice Gucci purse?"

Brooke bit her lip, nodded her head for a split second, and then shook her head. "Just because you have a ton of money doesn't mean I want you to buy be a super expensive present."

"You don't want an iPod touch? I mean, it's not much, I could get you one. I know how much you love your iPod."

"No, I really don't want you spending a bunch of money on me!"

"Three hundred dollars is not a bunch of money. And besides, you have no choice in the matter. I will spend whatever amount of money I want on you. You're my girlfriend," Aria pointed out.

Brooke smiled at the word girlfriend. "Whatever Aria."

"Hey Brooke, can I talk to you?" Corbin asked. Brooke smiled gently at him and nodded.

"I'll see you at lunch," Aria said walking off.

"So what's up?" She asked Corbin.

Corbin looked around like he was nervous. "I miss you Brooke, I mean, I miss you like crazy."

"I'm sorry," She whispered immediately feeling guilty. Corbin was such a great guy, and he had never been anything but nice to her.

"Not just relationship wise, you were my friend before you where my girlfriend and I would really like to continue being friends with you."

Brooke smiled. If she was being truthful with herself, she missed Corbin as well. They had really been able to talk about things.

"I would like that," said Brooke. Corbin opened the door for her and Brooke froze. Standing thirty feet down the hallway was Trevor. He was holding a gun with his eyes closed tight. Brooke knew him from last year when they had been in third block together.

She knew she should be moving, getting out of the range of fire, but she couldn't move. She was frozen in fear. Her classmates didn't seem to have that problem; they were all running in the opposite direction. Brooke couldn't stop staring. The trance wasn't broken until she heard a loud bang followed by three more, but by that time it was too late. Searing pain erupted all over her body. Vaguely, she was aware that she was falling.

"Brooke!" Corbin yelled. He knelt down beside her, shaking her, but she was already unconscious.

"Oh god, oh god, please don't die Brooke! Please open your eyes! Come on!"

Trevor's eyes were open by now. He looked at Brooke lying on the ground already covered in blood. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt her!" He cried taking steps toward the both of them. Corbin picked up Brooke and then looked at Trevor.

"Don't come a step closer! You stay the hell away from her."

"I didn't mean to! I didn't want to hurt her! "Trevor collapsed to his knees with tears rolling down his fat cheeks.

"You shot her!" Corbin yelled. His throat was so tight he could barely speak, and he was very slowly backing up. He needed to get her out of school and to the hospital if she was going to live; she was losing so much blood.

"She was the only person who would talk to me, ever. She was so nice to me… I didn't want to hurt her."

"Then let us go. She's going to die, Trevor, she'll die if you don't let us leave. Do you want that to happen?"

Trevor shook his head. "No, no please don't let her die,"

Corbin turned around and ran for his life and hers. Another shot rang out and he waited for the feeling of a bullet piercing his skin, but there was nothing, so he just continued running. Finally he burst through the doors. The sunlight burned his eyes, and the whole school seemed to be gathered in the parking lot. Screams met Corbin's ears, and he knew how they must look. Both of them by now where cover in blood. He saw Aria had collapsed; one of her friends was trying to support her. The football coach came and took Brooke out of his arms.

"Good job son, I'm proud of you," he said. Corbin didn't feel like he earned it. He should have seen Trevor before Brooke did, he should have jumped in front of her. Someone was helping Aria over to Corbin. She hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," she mumbled. Corbin wanted to tell her there was no need for thanks, but he couldn't speak so he just nodded.

The ambulance arrived and Aria climbed in with it. "Come on Corbin, we're going to get you checked out," his couch said.

"I'm not hurt. It's not my blood it's- it's Brooke's."

"Still, I would like for someone to look you over."

A/N; Random stoping point I know and I'm pretty sure all of you are going to hate me for this chapter lol, tell me wht you think =) Ten reviews please.

Thank you to Javapoodle my amazing beta and thanks to all you amazing reviewers you do make my day. =)


	23. The Worst Day Ever Part 2

In route to mercy west gunshot victim." The paramedic said into his radio.

"She can't go to Mercy West, her mom works at Seattle Grace." Said Aria her voice was calm but the hand that was grasping Brooke's tightly gave away what she was truly feeling. The she looked down at Brooke her face was so pale she looked like she was already dead, the beeping that had been filling the ambulance suddenly stopped. Aria panicked.

"What happened? Why did her heart stop?" Aria asked franticly but no one would answer her. They ripped open her shirt and shocked her, once, twice, three times before the beeping that told Aria Brooke was alive started again. Brooke's eyes snapped open she gasped for air tears fell down her cheeks. She looked around frightened.

"What's going?" She cried. "What's happening?"

Aria brushed her blonde hair back out of her eyes, and kissed her firmly on the lips. "Your okay Brooke I'm here,"

"I want my mom! Where is my mom? I need my mom!" she was panicking the beeping was picking up in speed. Aria didn't know much about medical stuff but it seemed to her like that was bad.

"You need to calm her down or she's going to go into VFIB again." The paramedic told her.

Aria nodded and kissed Brooke again cutting off her panicked words. "You need to calm down sweetie; we're on our way to the hospital."

Brooke nodded silently her eyes where drooping and her face seemed even more pale then before. The rest of the ambulance ride seemed to take forever but finally they were at Seattle Grace with a group of interns waited with their resident. They unloaded her and Aria jumped out after them. Lexie grabbed the gurney and almost passed out. She looked at Aria

"Page Robbin's, Grey, Torres, and Bailey." Lexie yelled.

Bailey was already in the ER when Lexie told the interns to page her, she came running.

"Is that-?" Bailey started but she stopped she knew it was Brooke without a doubt there was no mistaking that curly blonde hair, even when it was matted with blood. "What the hell happened?"

"School shooting, Bailey she's loosing to much blood!" Lexie shouted it seemed like she too was about to cry.

"Get her In OR 2 now." Bailey ordered.

"Please don't let her die!" Aria cried.

Bailey grabbed Aria. "You need to calm down and go find Dr. Robbins."

Aria nodded tears where flowing freely down her cheeks bailey left her alone in the middle of the ER. She sank down the wall and buried her head in her knees.

"Aria?" Callie said she sounded confused. Aria looked up and Callie gasped, Arizona was standing right beside her she looked at Aria with open mouthed shock. Aria's hands where covered in Brooke's blood as well as her clothes, and her face was smeared with it from her whipping her tears.

"Oh god, Aria are you hurt?" Callie asked, Aria shook her head opened her mouth to speak and then closed it.

"It's not my blood." Said Aria.

"Then whose is it? What the hell happened?"

Aria locked gazes with Arizona and immediately it clicked. "No! No!"

Callie looked between her sister and her fiancée, "Aria what happened?"

"I-Can't- I'm sorry, she's going to die! I shouldn't have left her!" Aria stared yelling she was shaking uncontrollable the tears seemed to be falling like rain from the sky. "I'm sorry I'm sorry." She kept saying over and over again, before she began hyperventilating.

"I need a sedative and will someone please tell me what's going on with Dr. Robbins daughter!"

Nurse Olivia rushed up handed Callie a syringe, Callie gave it to Aria and almost immediately she calmed down, Olivia helped Callie get Aria to a near by bed before she explained exactly what happened, when she was done Olivia pointed at Arizona.

"I think she needs you."

Arizona was standing in the middle of the hallway where Callie had left her staring ahead with a blank stare, it was obvious to Callie that Arizona knew that something was gravely wrong with her daughter. Callie pulled her over to a chair and kneeled in front of her.

"Brooke was shot three times in the shoulder chest and abdomen, she flat lined two times but they stabilized her and now she's in emergency surgery with Bailey and chief."

"Is she going to be okay?" Arizona asked.

Callie had to swallow hard to keep from crying. "They don't know yet, she lost a lot of blood."

"She was at school she couldn't have been shot."

"There was a school shooting, Corbin carried her out of the school."

"What OR is she in?"

"Arizona you can't go in there."

Arizona shot her a glare. "Like hell I can't that's my baby and I'll go in the OR if I want to now tell me what OR she's in!"

"Two."

Arizona nodded. "Now will you please call Richard tell him to get here as fast as he can?"

"Yeah of course I can."

She left Callie without another word headed straight for the OR, she scrubbed her hands vigorously, dried them off and then stepped into the OR she didn't even have the door closed back before Bailey said something to her.

"I know you don't think that your coming in my OR Robbins."

Arizona sighed crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Bailey. "She's my daughter I have to be in there with her. I have to make sure she stays alive."

Bailey asked the chief to take over for her and she turned walked toward Arizona. "That's my job right now Arizona, I am doing my best to keep that child alive but every second we waste talking about how you're not coming in here is a second we could have spent saving her life."

"She can't die Bailey. You can't let her die." Arizona's said in a weak voice.

"I won't let her Arizona I swear, I won't."

XXXXX

Hours that felt more like days passed by agonizingly slow. Aria eventually woke and sat down beside them outside of the OR, Arizona's head was resting in Callie's lap while Callie brushed through her hair, Arizona's eyes were red rimmed and puffy from crying but she had calmed down a lot, or maybe she was just out of tears either was it meant she wasn't crying anymore and Arizona welcomed that. An occasional sniffle came from Aria. Callie allowed herself of few minutes of silent tears before she sucked it up, she needed to be the rock for Arizona and Aria.

Finally, Bailey came out. Arizona snapped up strait and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"She's stable."

A sigh of relief slipped passed Arizona's lips Bailey continued.

"One of the bullets nicked her large intestine so there is a chance for infection, we'll be monitoring her very closely to see that, that doesn't happen. The other two weren't so bad, one of them just barley missed her heart so she's very luck the other hit her shoulder."

"She's going to be okay?"

Bailey nodded. "As long as there are no complications."

Arizona threw her arms around Bailey's neck. "Thank you so much."

A/N: Okay so I just got done with this, it's not beta'd because I thought you would want it right away. I will how ever replace it with the beta'd chapter ASAP. Okay so tell me what you think. Ten reviews please?


	24. Hello Grandmother

"I'm taking her home as soon as she gets better." A male voice said.

A women who sounded very angry replied, "She's my daughter, my child you cannot take her from me she won't leave and you know it."

"She might Arizona, what if she doesn't want to live here anymore after this?"

"She surely won't want to live with you not with the way you've been treating her."

The man and women who ever they where, didn't sound much like they liked each other, the way they were talking it was clear they didn't get along, she could hear the man pacing, someone else besides the two was brushing her hair and singing gently to her in what sounded like a different language. She wondered who this person was, and why just at the sound of her voice her heart warmed.

"It's dangerous here she was shot!"

"In school one boy brought a gun to school one day, New Jersey's crime rate is double Seattle's. She has more of a chance of getting hurt there than here."

"If that is true then why is she laying in that bed right now with three gunshot wounds? I'm taking her back no matter what."

Venom filled the women's voice. "Over my dead body."

The man replied with an equal amount of hatred, "That can be arranged."

The beautiful song that was being sung to her stopped suddenly as did the brush that was running through her hair. Immediately she missed the voice. Realization hit her at the same time the pain did, the two people who were arguing were her parents and they were arguing about her the girl who was brushing her hair was her girlfriend. She tried to open her eyes but she couldn't. A wave of panic washed over her. Why couldn't she move? She couldn't for the life of her remember why.

She tried opening her eyes again this time she was successful she looked around at the stark white walls and opened her mouth to speak all she could do was croak.

"Brooke?" Aria asked she sounded so excited.

"W-water." Brooke gasped.

Aria quickly got Brooke a glass of water she pressed a kiss to Brooke's lips before her parents noticed, Aria helped Brooke get a drink of water.

"Oh my god Brooke!" Arizona yelled rushing over to her daughter.

"Mom." Brooke mumbled smiling. "Dad?"

"I'm right here sweetheart." He took Brooke's hand and squeezed it.

"Please don't make me move daddy, I don't want to live with Maria." Brooke looked over at her father with tears rolling down her pale face.

"But Brooke it's not safe for you here."

Brooke shook her head. "I like it in Seattle I'm happy here. And I hate Maria!"

"Maybe if you would just think about it for a little while and-"

Brooke shook her head wincing at the movement. "I'm not going to think about it because it's not happening."

She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth trying to dispel some of the pain. Her mother recognized the pain and rushed over, Arizona grabbed Brooke's hang gently.

"Are you in pain baby?" She asked.

Brooke nodded her head with her eyes still closed. "I don't really remember what happened."

"What do you remember?"

Brooke thought for a minuet. "Um, Trevor with a gun and Corbin behind me then the gun went off after that it gets fuzzy."

"Well, Trevor shot you three times."

"Oh my god, is Corbin okay?"

Arizona nodded. "He saved you. You would have-"Arizona's throat was suddenly to tight for her to speak but Brooke got the idea.

"But I didn't mom, I'm okay see." She smiled brightly to show that she was fine but winced in pain. Arizona laughed quietly and pressed the button to give her more morphine.

"Can I talk to Aria alone for a minute?"

Arizona and Richard both nodded, they left the room together. Aria fallowed so that she could close the blinds. And then she went back to where she originally was.

"I was so scared Brooke."

"Come here." Brooke mumbled her good arm came up and she pulled Aria to her and kissed her slow and explorative like they had ever kissed before. Aria pulled back with a smile on her face she breathed heavily against Brooke's lips just as she as about to kiss her again a knock came at the door. Aria groaned and went to answer it.

"Is this Brooklyn's room?" A woman asked.

"Yes."

"May I come in?" She sounded impatient. Brooke had to laugh even though it made pain shoot through her abdomen she knew that impatience anywhere her mother was going to freak out. Aria steeped aside and let the women by.

"Brooklyn you look well." She said.

"Don't lie to me grandmother I know I look like hell."

She laughed. "You look well for someone who was shot three times."

"What can I say I have good genetics."

"I brought you a few books, they said you just woke up you going to be bored out of your mind."

"Not if you keep me company."

She nodded and looked over at a very uncomfortable Aria. "Where are your manners Brooklyn you haven't introduced me to this young women."

"Grandmother this is Aria, Callie's little sister. Aria my grandmother, Ellis."

XXXXX

"Arizona!" Meredith called as she ran up to her sister. She had Parker on her hip.

"Hey Meredith, Hello there Parker." She kissed the little baby boy on the forehead.

"Mom is here!", she exclaimed.

Arizona's eyes grew to dinner plates. "You're kidding me?! Why is she here?"

Meredith looked down at her feet. "I may or may not have told her what happened with Brooke. And Parker's first birthday is this weekend I wanted her there."

"Damn it Meredith now mom is going to be pissed that I didn't tell her about it."

Meredith grinned. "Your fault."

"You, Meredith Alexandria Grey are so lucky that you are holding my nephew right now or I would kick you A-S-S."

**A/N: Short yes I know an I am sorry about that . I know I said that Ellis was dead in earlier chapters but I've been wanting to bring her back since I wrote Thatcher's death. Again I am sorry it took so long =( But I get my computer back sometime this week so updates should pick up again, if not well then I have a heavy school work load. Sucks when you move a lot and some how and ENTIRE semester does not count. Yeah that's right I basicly shouldn't have gone to school for my first half of Junior year… any ways done rambeling. Hope you enjoy this. Ten reviews please?**


	25. OMG My Daughter is Gay!

Callie sitting at a lunch table when a very upset looking Arizona pulled a chair up to the table and sat down.

"I hate my sister." She growled.

Callie nodded with her mouth full, she swallowed. "Which one do you hate this time?"

"Both of them but Meredith more." Arizona grumbled snatching up the last half of Callie's sandwich.

"Hey! That's my sandwich."

Arizona shot her a glare. "Exactly your sandwich for your baby." She pointed at her stomach.

"How is _our _baby today?"

Another glare from Arizona but this time it was a little softer. "Our baby is being mean to mommy. When I wasn't arguing with Richard about him taking my other child from me I was throwing up my breakfast."

"Richard's a prick. And I'm sorry that you've been sick."

"S'all your fault." She mumbled.

Callie rolled her eyes. "Now why do you hate Meredith?"

"She told my mom that Brooke was shot." A shudder passed through Arizona's small frame as it always seemed to do when she talked about what had happened only a few days before.

"And?"

"She's here."

"Ellis Grey is here in the hospital right now?" Callie croaked.

Arizona narrowed her eyes at Callie. "Calliope please tell me you're not a fan of hers. I swear to god I'm going to scream!"

"No." Callie shook her head. "I mean she's a fantastic surgeon but I'm kind of freaked to meet her, well I've met her before but then I was Dr. Torres. Now I'm Callie the women banging her daughter."

Arizona laughed. "Yes please introduce yourself as 'Callie the women banging your daughter', that would go over so well."

"Does she know?"

"That I'm gay? Yes she knows how ever I'm not sure if she knows that I'm with you or that I'm a divorcee."

"You don't talk to your mother much do you?"

Arizona shook her head. "Not really we never got along. I couldn't really deal with the way she treated Meredith when we were growing up."

"And how was she with Brooke?"

Arizona sighed sadly. "She loves Brooke much more than she ever loved me and Meredith. She's a great grandmother."

Callie nodded, hooked her foot in the leg of Arizona's chair and pulled her over until their knees where touching. She kissed Arizona hard Callie slid her tongue along Arizona's bottom lip asking for entrance which Arizona eagerly granted; she let Callie control the kiss, which was slow and loving. Arizona lived for Callie's kisses they where what made her take every breath she took. Callie's lips left hers and went to travel their way along her jaw line, her warm soft hands traveled up Arizona's shirt to her lace clad breast.

"Fuck." Arizona moaned. "Callie we're in the cafeteria."

"Don't care."

"Back in my day we had sex in on-call rooms. Are they now doing that on the Cafeteria tables?"

Arizona's eyes shot open and she met her mother's stern gaze. "Sorry ma,"

Callie busted out laughing, she sounded so much like her daughter in that moment she couldn't help herself.

"Something funny Torres?" Ellis asked her.

"Grandma, be nice." Brooke said gently from the wheel chair she was sitting in she had a look of pain on her face and looked very uncomfortable but also very happy to be out of the bed.

"Mom, this is my Fiancé Calliope."

"I've met her. Nice to know your jumping into another marriage so shortly after your divorce."

Arizona looked away from her mother; she always knew what to say to darken the moment. "Hpmh, Calliope's different."

"I'm sure. Anyways I'm glad you divorced that man he wasn't right for you."

Arizona laughed a little surprised that her mom was sort of giving her praise, "So, just so you here this from me and not one of the gossipy nurses, Callie and I are going to have a baby."

Arizona grinned and placed a hand on her flat stomach.

"Well then congratulations."

Meredith walked up with Parker on her hip; he had a handful of her hair in his fist and was yanking on it hard.

"Hello mother. "

Ellis smiled and took her grandson out of his mother's arms.

"Sure you can steal my kid." She said.

"May I hold my grandson Meredith?"

Meredith shrugged and fell into the seat next to her sister. "So mom it's super to have you come visit us. Where are you staying?" Arizona asked.

"In my house of course, you do have an extra room do you not?"

Arizona shook her head, "No, we just turned the guest room into the nursery. But once Brooke gets out of the hospital she can stay in Aria's room and you can stay in Brooke's. You don't mind do you Brooklyn?"

Brooke hid her smile behind her hand. "Of course not, anything for grandmother."

Callie shot her a look that said 'I know what the two of you are up to and I better not catch you doing anything'

"No need in that I will only be here for two days. There is a surgery I was called in for an old friend. And it's been sometime since I last saw Brooke.

XXXXX

"So," Callie said as they made their way to Brooke's room, they had stopped by the house to pick up Brooke's laptop and cell phone.

"So?" Arizona said laughing.

"Your mother is very…"

"Bitchy?" Arizona asked

"I was going to use the word super." Callie said sticking her tongue out at her lover.

"Yeah well then you would be a lair and you know where liars go…" She said in a sing song voice.

"Where do liars go sweetie?"

"Hm, they go to he-" She stopped mid-sentence as she looked into Brooke's room, Aria was leaning over Brooke kissing her. Arizona felt like she was going to pass out.

"Oh My god." She gasped.

"Arizona it's not that big of a deal."

"Yeah it is! My daughter is gay!" Arizona whispered Callie grabbed her upper arm and pulled her into the closest empty room she could find it ended up being a janitor's closet. She looked at Arizona who was more than a little freaked out.

"It's not a big deal Ari, last time I checked I was a female. Your gay why would you care is your daughter is?"

"Are you blind Calliope?" She asked. "Do you not see the stares or the disgusted looks we get when we are out in public together? I don't care what other people think about me or my relationships but it took me a very long way to stop caring. And my daughter she may seem like she's super confident and doesn't care but she does. She can't handle this type of life."

"I do see the stares and I hear the whispers. I hate it Arizona. And I know that Brooke hates it too but she deals because, well I think they love each other."

Arizona scoffed. "They're teenagers they don't know what love is."

Callie shook her head. "You're a romantic sweetheart I know that you don't believe that one. And you were in love with Erica when you where Brooke's age."

"That doesn't count."

Callie gave her a long hard look. "Yes it does. Brooke's a strong kid hell three bullets couldn't stop her. She'll be just fine."

"Have you known about this?" Arizona asked.

Callie nodded. "Since it started before we went to California the first time."

"And you didn't tell me because…?"

Callie sighed. "Because I thought I handled it. I thought that Aria was going to back off but it seems that Brooke is more like her mother than we thought."

"What am I going to do?" Arizona asked.

"I don't know but you can't tell her she can't see Aria anymore. She's going to need her once she goes back to school."

Arizona's head fell too Callie's shoulder. "Should we send her to another school? "

"We'll see how she does and then talk about sending her to another school."

Arizona nodded. "Well I know one thing for sure."

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"You and I will be sleeping on the pull out couch for the next two nights, no way in hell I'm letting them shack up in the same room."

Callie rolled her eyes at Arizona and left the janitors closet shaking her head.

A/N: What? Look at that I got it up way faster. Want to guess why? Well for one I've been sick and for another I just got my computer back from HP. Heck yeah! =) Loll anyways leave me ten nice juicy reviews? Please?


	26. Brooke's getting out

"Brooke's birthday is tomorrow." Callie said to Mark as they walked to the cafeteria.

"Yeah I know that Callie, I'm her uncle." Mark pointed out with his charming smile.

Callie made a face at him, "Yeah well Brooke told me about the time that you completely forgot her birthday."

Mark rolled his eyes. "She was like five years old."

Callie shrugged. "She also told me about when she was six and had a clown at her party, you slept with his wife and the clown kicked your ass."

"In my defense the clown was very strong." Mark pointed out pouting.

"That doesn't matter Mark you still got your ass handed to you by a _clown." _Callie laughed.

"I'm going to kill that niece of mine." He mumbled.

Callie opened her mouth to respond to him but Arizona came up and grabbed her hand completely stealing her attention away from Mark. Mark laughed at his friend and lightly pushed his ex- sister in law.

"You stole my bestie." Mark said in a whiney voice.

Arizona rolled her eyes. "You sound like my fifteen year old Marcus."

Mark glared at her and she glared right back. "Calliope," Arizona said turning away from Mark. "We have an appointment with the OBGYN in an hour."

Callie nodded. "Okay I've got a few patients to check up on. And then I'll meet you down there."

Arizona nodded and kissed Callie on the lips. "I love you Calliope."

Callie grinned. "Hm, love you more Arizona."

As soon as Arizona walked off Mark said. "You're whipped."

Callie stuck her tongue out at him. "Says the guy that is dating someone who is closer in age to his niece than you."

XXXXX

In the past few days that Brooke had been awake in the hospital, Izzie, George, Christina, Alex and Meredith all ate their lunch in Brooke's room. At first it was to give Arizona a much needed break from the hospital room. She hated leaving Brooke alone for any length of time but she just needed an hour with Callie once a day to keep her sane. The lunches had quickly morphed from being a favor for a mentor and friend to enjoying the company of the girl who seemed to be an exact replica of Arizona. Today however there was only one person in the room with her today and that was George.

Brooke loved every single resident that came to spend time with her but George and Izzie were by far her favorites (Excluding her aunt of course.) George and Izzie seemed to take life a lot less seriously than the rest of them who fretted over her like crazy. George had this look like he didn't belong in the surgical wing of Seattle Grace, he looked far to gentle to cut people open for a living, but she knew for a fact he was a wonderful surgeon. She had heard about the elevator heart surgery. Izzie looked like a big ball of fluffy sweetness at first but she could also be determined and strong.

They had also told her about their affair and how they had loved each other but they both agreed it was a mistake. George said he hated hurting Callie like that, but he was glad that she found her other half. Izzie was over the moon in love with Alex Karev. Brooke could tell that George wasn't super happy about that but he admitted that their relationship was strictly a best friend relationship.

"Happy Birthday Brooke." He said throwing her a small box with a purple ribbon on top of it. It soared through the air and fell to the floor skidding to a halt. Brooke looked at him like he was stupid.

"I have a bum arm George why would you throw that at me?"

George frowned, "You could have caught it with your other hand."

"That would have taken way to much effort Georgie." She grinned.

George rolled his eyes at her and bent down to pick it up, he handed her the box. She opened it and smiled. It was a silver charm bracelet with only one charm on it, a heart that was engraved with her name and 16 underneath it.

"Put it on me?" She asked him offering him her wrist. He clipped it on and smiled at her.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." She smiled "Thank you."

"Love what?" Arizona asked as she walked in Aria walked in behind her.

Brooke held up her arm to show her mom. "George got me this for my birthday."

"That's beautiful." Aria said. She sat down in the recliner that was closest to Brooke's bed and propped her feet up.

"I came to bust you out of here." Arizona said grinning.

Brooke's eyes went wide and she smiled brightly. "You mean I get to leave the hospital."

Arizona frowned. "No I meant out of the bed but we have to hurry Bailey only had fifteen minuets left in surgery when I checked last so George help me out here."

Brooke glared at her mother. "I'm not an invalid I can walk."

Arizona glared right back. "You get in the wheelchair Brooklyn or you don't go at all."

"And where exactly are we going?" Brooke asked as she gingerly got out of bed and sat right back down in the wheelchair.

"To get my ultrasound."

Brooke nodded. "Ma, you're the freaking head of pediatrics, can't you pull some strings and get me the hell out of here." Brooke grumbled while her mother pushed her down the hallway.

"Don't speak to your mother that way Brooke." Ellis ordered.

"I thought you were leaving." Arizona said confused.

"I have another procedure later today. And one tomorrow as well where are you taking her?"

"I have an ultrasound, and I want my daughter to come along."

"Isn't Bailey her doctor?" Ellis asked.

Arizona shot her mother a glare. "Yes she is."

"And Bailey said she was to stay in bed am I correct."

She sighed. "Yes ma."

"Well then why is she out of bed?"

"Because last time I checked I'm Dr. Bailey's boss."

Arizona saw Meredith walking toward them at the other end of the hall but the moment she saw their mother she turned down the closest hallway. Arizona couldn't help but laugh and wish she had done the same thing. She loved her mother but she loved her from a distance. And Ellis was a little overbearing at times.

"Chill grandma I have to get out of bed I've been laying down for like two weeks I'm going to either die of boredom or kill myself. One can only watch so many reruns of the O.C you know." Brooke laughed trying to ease up the tension that had grown between her mother and grandmother.

"Alright, tell me how the ultrasound goes?" She asked.

"Yeah of course, good luck on the surgery."

Ellis nodded and left the mother and daughter alone.

"So… where is Callie?"

"Calliope is meeting us here."

"Oh cool." Brooke nodded. She pulled her cell phone out and began texting.

"I have a surprise for you Brooklyn." Said Arizona before she pressed the up button on the elevator.

"Really? What?"

Arizona smiled and kissed the top of her blond head. "You get to leave tomorrow."

"You're kidding?" Brooke said the excitement was clear on her face. "Oh my god, I love you! I love you! I love you!"

Arizona laughed. "I love you too Brooklyn."

A/N: Alas this chapter is done. =P for some odd reason I had a lot of trouble with it. Hopefully the next chapter will be up tomarrow. Depending on my work load from school.

Whose super duper excited for the new grey's? Any one been watching the reruns on Lifetime? I have and it seems I've forgotten a lot of things from the show =/ anyways ten reviews pllease???


	27. She is love

_**If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong**_

_**'Cause I won't stop holding on. **_

* * *

Callie was running through the halls as fast as she could thinking that maybe Arizona wasn't completely insane when she rolled around on her heelies it was a much faster was of transportation. Arizona was going to be so pissed at her for being late to their first ultrasound. But in Callie's defense it wasn't her fault that come idiot fifteen year old kid tried to ride his dirt bike off the roof of his house and broke his arm and not one but two legs. She had wrapped up things as soon as she could and let Lexie do the cast.

She pushed the door open without knocking and found Arizona laying on the exam table and rubbing the cool jelly over her abdomen. Upon entering three sets of eyes turned to her.

"You're late." Aria and Arizona said at the same time. Callie smiled weakly at her fiancée and bent down to kiss her lips.

"I'm sorry, teenagers are idiots." She said without any further explanation. She looked over at Brooke and Aria, noticing how close they had pulled the generic dark blue chairs together. Brooke was nearly sitting in the other girls lap, she wondered if Arizona had noticed this. She got her answer when her gaze returned to Arizona who rolled her eyes, as if to say. 'Yes I see them. Yes it bothers me but what can I do about it?'

"How is your pregnancy so far?"

"A little morning sickness and I'm tired but other than that it's going perfectly." Arizona smiled up at Callie.

A low sound filled the room that Callie recognized as a heartbeat, but this wasn't just any heartbeat it was the heartbeat of their baby. It sounded a little off though. Like it echoed or something. It made Callie very uneasy what if something was wrong with their baby?

"Is that echo sound normal?"

The doctor furrowed her brow, in a way that clearly stated she hadn't noticed that. Callie found herself wishing that she would have flow Addison out there with them so that's she could watch over Arizona's pregnancy, but Arizona had insisted on using her own gynecologist. She said having her fiancée's best friend looking at her 'no no area' was a defiant 'no no'.

"Um, no actually it's not." The women said she looked at the screen closely.

"The baby is okay right? Please tell me our baby is okay." Arizona said in a rushed panicked voice she grabbed Callie's hand for support.

"No, it's nothing like that the baby is perfectly fine. It seems like though that you're not just having a baby. You are having babies."

"Twins?" Arizona breathed in disbelief.

"Yes, you are in fact pregnant with twins."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Callie was officially freaking out. She hadn't even been sure that she could deal with one baby let alone two. She found Mark and pulled him into the nearest on call room.

"Look Callie you're really attractive and really good in bed but I'm in a serious adult relationship with lexie-"

Callie glared at him. "A serious adult relationship with a woman who is barley not a child. Nice."

"Hey don't be mean." He said narrowing his eyes at her.

"I'm sorry it's just that, Arizona is pregnant with twins!" She burst out looking up at her friend helplessly.

"What's you point? You knew going into this that it was a possibility. Hell look at Kate she had six kids at once after doing that in-vitro thing."

"You're not helping at all. I'm freaking about to have a panic attack and you think it's funny. What am I going to do."

Mark glared at her, grabbed both of her arms and shook her a little. "You're going to march your sexy ass back down to pedes and tell Arizona that you're sorry for the way you acted right now."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

Callie plopped down on the bed and allowed a few tears to escape their barriers. "What if I suck at being a mom?" Callie asked her voice shook.

"So that's what this is about." Mark said nodding. "You won't suck because as Arizona would say your freaking super. All around Callie. I've seen you with Brooke and with Parker and Aria. You're going to be a great mother because you are the most compassionate person I know."

"I'm going to suck." She mumbled as if she hadn't heard a word that Mark said.

Mark brushed a fallen lock of hair out of Callie's eyes and lifted her chin so that he would look at her. "No you wont."

"How do you know that?"

Mark shrugged. "I just do."

X XXXXXX

Arizona was laying on the couch with her head in Meredith's lap her eyes red and puffy from crying as she relayed the story back to Meredith.

"And then when she told me I was having twins Callie just walked out of the room without a word." Arizona said

"She's freaking out Ari." Meredith replied.

"What if it's more than that? What is she suddenly realized she no longer wants to be with me and that all of this was a mistake."

Meredith laughed quietly. "She won't maybe you don't see it but everyone else does. Callie looks at you like you're all that and a bag of chips." Meredith joked Arizona couldn't help but laugh he laughing was cut short though by the opening of the front door and Callie coming into the living room. She smiled at the sisters.

"So I have to go home. See my son and all. Later guys." Meredith said as she quickly made and exit.

"Don't talk to me." Arizona said defiantly.

"I have something for you." Callie said. Arizona looked over her shoulder at Callie whose arms were filled with bags.

"You went shopping?" Arizona asked her curiosity winning her over.

Callie smiled she was pleased that Arizona was talking to her. She sat at the end of the couch that had Arizona's feet on it and took of the heelys that she was still wearing.

"These are mine for the remainder of your pregnancy." Callie said sternly.

"You can't take my shoes."

Callie looked at her. "They're a hazard for a pregnant woman." Callie pulled a shoe box out of one of the bags and produced a brand new pair of converse.

"These are your new work shoes."

"My heelies are just fine!"

"Need I remind you of the time we met?"

That shut Arizona right up she had to admit it wasn't very smart of her to be riding around on those thing.

"What else you got?" She asked eyeing the bags.

Callie pulled out two white onesies that said in rainbow colors. 'I love my mommies.'

Arizona laughed. "They are so cute Calliope."

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier I shouldn't have just walked out on you."

Arizona reached her hand up and cupped Callie's cheek making her close her eyes. "What happened?" she asked in the gentle way that only she could.

"I'm scared." Callie admitted.

"Of what?"

"I don't know that I could be a good mother."

Arizona couldn't help it she laughed. "There is no doubt in my mind that you are going to be the best mother out there. Possibly better than me."

"I highly doubt that." Callie snorted.

"Why would you? I mean look at Brooke, I don't think I was the best mother I could be to her. She was into drugs and drinking all the time and sex with strange boys but then I come here and I'm with you, suddenly Brooke wants to dance again. She stopped smoking. She's a much better kid. I think that had a lot to do with you Calliope."

"You're a great mother Arizona don't ever doubt that." Callie said before she pressed her lips to Arizona's in a heated kiss.

"So am I forgiven?" Callie asked.

"Nuh uh missy." Arizona shook her head.

"Not even when I do this?" Callie questioned as she sucked on Arizona's pulse point. Arizona moaned quietly.

"no." she gasped.

Callie pulled Arizona's shirt up over her head and threw it across the room and unhooked Arizona's bra all in one motion. "Still not forgiven?" Callie asked her lips were just inches from Arizona's breast.

"Please." Arizona begged.

"Am I forgive?" Callie teased.

"Yes damn it." Arizona pushed Callie's head down and Callie happily obeyed capturing her nipple between Callie's plump lips. Arizona gasped her back arched begging for more.

"You're so, so totally forgive Calliope." She gasped.

A/N: I know there was very little Aria/Brooke in this chapter but I will have at least half the chapter dedicated to them next chapter I thought it was long overdue for some Callie Arizona love. =)

Anyways enjoy and Ten reviews= speedy update. And the update will be speedy trust me. =P


	28. Signal Fire

**_There you are standing right in front of me  
All this fear falls away to leave me naked,  
Hold me close, cuz I need you to guide me to safety.  
_**

* * *

Brooke was insanely happy, for one she was officially sixteen as of three minutes ago. And for another she was in her own bed surrounded but her own one thousand count sheets. Instead of smelling disinfectant she was smelling the vanilla scented candles that were lit all over her room and she was wearing her very own clothes, sweat pants and a sports bra, rather than the backless hospital gown she had been forced to wear for the entirety of her stay at Seattle Grace hospital. She could do a back flip but seeing as she was unable to use her arm she settled for a squeal.

The door opened and Brooke sat up, she smiled at Aria who was leaning against the door frame. "Happy Birthday beautiful." Aria said in a low husky voice that drove Brooke crazy.

Brooke smiled. "You're beautiful" she countered.

Aria shook her head and laid on the bed next to Brooke. "Here." She handed the other girl a thin package with purple wrapping paper.

"You didn't have to." She said as she opened the gift. It was a shiny brand new Ipod touch with her name engraved on the back of it.

"You so didn't have to buy me this Aria." She said.

Aria shrugged. "I kind of did have to. I may have dropped your old Ipod in the toilet."

"You're kidding me." Gasped Brooke.

Aria shook her head. "I don't kid about Ipods Brookie." She joked looking shocked.

"Whatever." Brooke scolded. "Thank you, I love it." She gave Aria a soft peck Aria only pulled back a little bit before she whispered.

"I love _you_." She said is so quietly Aria wasn't completely sure that she heard it but there was no doubting it with the terrified look on Aria's face.

"You don't have to say it back, I just I watched you die a week ago Brooke and it scared the hell out of me. I just want you to know in case something bad happens."

"I didn't die though." Brooke pointed out.

Aria shook her head tears flowing down her tan cheeks. "You flat lined two times in the ambulance and once in the OR. You were dead maybe not for long but you were and I was so scared that I was going to lose you."

"I'm fine." Whispered Brooke as she whipped the tears away with the pad of her thumb she gently pulled Aria over to her and laid Aria's head on her chest. "Do you hear that?" Brooke asked as she played with Aria's dark locks. She felt Aria nod.

"Good, see my heart it's beating I'm alive and I'm fine. Better than fine in fact, I love you too Aria."

Aria lifted her head up and kissed Brooke long and hard, she ran her hands down Brooke's body being careful to avoid her wounds.

"You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that." Aria mumbled as she moved to pull off Brooke's sports bra. Brooke stopped her.

"Two weeks." Brooke reminded her, it was the length of time Bailey had give her for anything sexually.

"I'll be super gentle." Aria smirked.

Brooke shook her head groaning. "As much as I want you I really don't want to be back in the hospital nor do I want to explain to my mother how I popped my stitches."

Aria sighed and fell back to her original position. "I can't help that my girlfriend is so damn sexy."

Brooke laughed. "Take care of it yourself baby."

"Brooke!" Arizona called from downstairs. "Can you come down here for a minute?"

Brooke rolled her pretty blue eyes and grabbed a t-shirt. With some assistance from Aria she put it on and they both made their way down the stairs skidding to a halt in the kitchen where Callie and her mom were sitting at the table.

"Happy Birthday baby." Arizona smiled.

"Thanks ma."

"Ready for your present?" Arizona was nearly jumping out of her chair in excitement.

"Yeah." She grinned.

The two older women stood up and walked outside motioning for Brooke and Aria to fallow them. Sitting in the drive was were two brand new cars. A Convertible Camaro and a BMW which was also a convertible.

"You're freaking kidding me!" Brooke yelled. "Which one is mine??"

Arizona smiled widely her dimples making an appearance. "The camaro."

"Ah! I have a Camaro! I love you, I love you, and I love you!" She hugged her mother with one arm and kissed her on the cheek.

"You've been doing so good Brooke that we thought we would make this birthday extra special." Arizona laughed.

"Can I take it for a drive?"

Arizona shook her head, when your shoulder gets better I'll take you to get your license but until then you cannot drive Aria however may drive." She threw the keys to Aria who caught them with a grin on her face.

"Thanks Arizona." She exclaimed. Brooke grumbled as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"And girls!" Arizona called. "Do not speed! And I mean it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Maricela! " Arizona exclaimed later that night when she and Callie were curled up on the couch watching some mindless sitcom.

"Excuse me?" Callie laughed.

"For one of the girls, it means heaven in Latin."

"Oh were having girls?"

Arizona nodded eagerly. "I can feel it, " She smiled "Growing inside of me are two beautiful little girls with their momma's brown hair and deep soulful brown eyes."

Callie laughed again. "Adrianna something for the other girl."

"I like it a lot… We have to have boy names ready too."

"I thought we were having girls."

Arizona nodded. "Oh we are but just in case we have to have at least one boy name."

"I've always liked Nikko as a child even. My mother was going to name me that before she found out I was a girl."

"I like Nikko too. We could name him Nicholas and call him Nikko."

"Perfect." Callie breathed. "Except you seen incapable of calling someone but their nickname." Callie joked poking her in the side.

"Why call someone by a different name when their real on is so beautiful?" She smiled kissing Callie on the lips.

A/N: So what do you think about the names? I tried to incorporate Callie's back ground into them like she would want at least one name (Middle or first) To be Spanish? Idk though lol.

Ten reviews=speedy update.


	29. Sex On Fire

**Ooh, now let's get down tonight  
Baby I'm hot just like an oven  
I need some lovin'  
And baby, I can't hold it much longer  
It's getting stronger and stronger**

* * *

When Callie got home one night nearly five months later only Arizona's car was in the driveway, Brooke and Aria had said something that morning about going to a football game or something. Which meant a whole night alone with her beautiful wife, Callie had began to call Arizona her wife not too long ago. Even though they weren't married yet she still liked to call Arizona that. When Callie entered the house she heard sobs coming from the kitchen, alarmed she hurried in that direction.

Arizona was sitting in the middle of the kitchen in only her underwear and one of Callie's old t-shirts that was oversized but it was stretched over Arizona's very pregnant belly. There was a big carton of vanilla ice cream in-between her legs and a silver spoon in her mouth. Arizona's face was bright red tears rolling down her cheeks steadily every now and then she would hiccup and fill her spoon with too much ice cream and stick it back in her mouth.

Callie couldn't help but laugh even though it shouldn't be funny and there was obviously something wrong with her. Arizona looked up when she heard Callie's laugh and narrowed her eyes at the other women.

"Do not laugh at me!" She exclaimed throwing her spoon at the floor, sticky melted ice cream smeared across the cool tile, making Callie wince slightly. The floor was going to be so sticky.

"I'm not laughing at you babe." Callie said in a soothing voice she sat down across from Arizona and took the tub of ice cream away from her.

"Now tell me what's wrong with you."

"I'm freaking pregnant and as big a freaking beached whale!" She cried.

"Sweet heart you're carrying little humans in your body, did you think that you could keep your perfect figure?"

"No!" Arizona paused for a moment and looked down at the floor. "I don't feel sexy anymore."

"I've never been more attracted to you then I am right now."

"Phft, whatever. I'm fat, my ankles have turned into cankles. I'm breaking out for the first time since I was like fifteen. I'm so ugly! And worst of all Calliope is that I am so horny all the time like a freaking teenager."

"Well that's not much of a changed Arizona." Callie laughed.

Arizona shook her head earnestly almost childlike. "No, I assure you it's so much worse. I need sex Calliope, I mean I really need sex or I'm going to go crazy. How long has it been? A week? A month?" Arizona asked.

Callie shook her head, "It's been maybe eight hours and that's probably stretching it."

"Feels like days." She said her eyes widening in a way that made her look crazy. "Are you not attracted to me anymore? Is that why you won't have sex with me?"

"Sweet heart are you not listening? We make love several times a day, and I am so attracted to you that I can barely think when your in the room with me because all I want to do is slowly take off all your clothes and do very, very dirty things to you." Callie said firmly but with a seductive undertone then Callie gently pushed her backwards until her back was against the cool tile of the kitchen floor Callie kissed her, her tongue darted out to run along Arizona's bottom lip.

"You are so beautiful." She mumbled against her lips. "From your soft lips, to your adorable dimples." Arizona smiled widely her dimples making an appearance, Callie pressed her lips to each one before she moved her lips up Arizona's jaw line.

"And your beautiful blue eyes." Callie kissed both of the eyes gently before she pulled Arizona's shirt over her head and unhooked her bra in one fluid motion, Callie dipped her head down and caught an erect nipple between Callie's plump lips and swirled her tongue around it, Arizona's back arched she gasped loudly.

"Calliope!"

"And your perfect breast." She whispered. Next Callie moved to Arizona's very pregnant belly she feathered kiss on it's entire expanse. And then returned her lips to Arizona's.

"All the way to your perfect beautiful Amazing belly that is carrying my beautiful baby girls."

Arizona's breathing was heavy her chest raising and falling rapidly. "No more teasing Calliope please, I need you."

Callie was more than happy to give Arizona exactly what she needed.

XXXXX

Callie sank down in a cafeteria chair of an empty table and let her head fall down against it. She didn't even care that it hurt she was just exhausted. Arizona's needs were a little more than hard to fill and Callie just needed to sleep for a little while. Arizona paged her at least every hour to meet her in an on-call room. She knew that when a women was pregnant their was a possibility that their sex drive would increase but she had no idea it would increase this much!

"What's up with you Torres?" Mark's voice came from above she heard a chair being pulled backwards and she looked up her eyelids drooping due to lack of sleep.

"Your sister-in-law, or ex-sister-in-law whatever."

"What did you do?" He asked in an exasperated sigh.

Callie looked at him with shock written all over her face. "Why would you think I did something?"

Mark raised an eye brow, "You always do something Callie."

"Well for your information Arizona pages me for a booty call every hour,"

"And that's bad because?"

"Some people don't live off of just sex Marcus! Some people need sleep and food and stuff. Aren't pregnant women supposed to be sleepy all the time?"

Mark shrugged, "Richard was the same way when Arizona was pregnant with Brooke. I nearly disowned him for complaining. I mean really your wife wants to have sex with you several times a day shut the hell up and thank god."

Callie laughed, "Wait until Lexie is pregnant and you'll see what I mean."

Mark shrugged, "Won't be long before I find out." he said looking away from Callie and around the cafeteria as if he was looking for someone.

"What?"

Mark grinned. "I said it won't be long."

"Are you guys trying?" Callie asked eagerly.

Mark shook his head, "Four pregnancy test confirmed that I'm going to be a daddy."

Callie jumped up and hugged her best friend tightly, "I'm happy for you Mark."

Just then her pager went off and Callie groaned, "I just got back from there!" She looked as Mark with pleading eyes.

"Please go, please, please, please!" Callie begged,

"Are you seriously asking me to go take care of your fiancées… needs? You must be exhausted."

Callie shook her head, as if to clear her mind. "No never mind Arizona would never go for it… or maybe she would… you could go see if you want… I don't mind."

"Calliope Torres! Your going crazy do you hear what your saying?"

Again Callie shook her head. "Maybe you should take my up to psych I think the exhaustion is driving me crazy."

A/N: =) I've had this chapter in my mind since I started this story and I've been dying to write it lol. So I hope all of you like it!

Tenreviews=update!!


	30. Whose your daddy?

"Georgie!" Brooke yelled as she skipped down the hallway with Aria at her heals. George, who had been examining the surgical board turned around with a smile.

"Brooke." He said hugging her. "What are you doing here?"

"Physical therapy, I can almost move my arm in a full circle." She said sarcastically but George and Aria could both here the sadness that she was trying desperately to hide in her voice.

"You'll get there. I hear your doing really great." He said.

"She is!" Aria nodded enthusiastically

Brooke's face suddenly turned very sour and she shrugged her shoulders. "I still can barely move my arms above me head."

Aria kissed her on the cheek. "It's only been five months, remember what they said, it can take nearly a year to get back to full function and you're way ahead."

Brooke rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. "And then how long before I can dance like I used to? I wanted to be in a ballet company." Brooke walked off without waiting for an answer from either of them.

"She's changed." Aria sighed,

George put a comforting hand on Aria's arm, "She almost died, even though she doesn't say it, that scares her and the dancing thing scares her more. She thinks that dancing is her only option at becoming something."

"How do you know that?" Aria frowned.

"We talked a lot while she was still in the hospital."

"She doesn't talk to me about it."

George smiled. "Maybe it's because you're to close to the situation. You really shouldn't worry about it though Brooke's go it bad for you."

Aria smiled weakly. "Thanks George."

XXXXXXXX

Arizona was hungry, she was starving actually and she had already been through all the left over pizza from the night before and a pint of ice cream, it seemed as though nothing would sate her hunger. Arizona was convinced that the twins were going to be the fattest babies ever with how much they forced her to eat. She was on her second pint of ice cream when the door bell rang. With a heavy sigh she attempted to get out of the recliner, once and then twice finally on the third try she was able to get up on her feet.

"Yes! Whose your daddy?" She said dancing a little. The doorbell rang again, making Arizona wonder who could possibly be at her door in the middle of the day when all of her friends and family where working at the hospital and Brooke and Aria didn't have any friends because they were attached to one another's hip.

"Look dude what ever your selling we're not buy-" Arizona trailed off when her eyes traveled over the man who was standing on the other side of the door. It was a shorter man with gray hair and gray eyes. He was balding. It was Callie's father. Standing behind him where two women, well a women and a girl. The women looked like an older version of Callie. The girl was Callie's youngest sister Korinna who was thirteen years old.

"Hi." said Arizona she shifted awkwardly looking at her feet. What the hell where they doing here? To give Callie some more grief for loving her? Giggling erupted from behind Arizona and she turned around. Brooke and Aria where at the bottom of the stairs Aria's hands where on Brooke's hips and she was going in for a kiss. Arizona coughed loudly. If Mr. Torres saw that he would freak out and take Aria back with him, breaking Brooke's heart in the process.

The two sprung apart guilty and looked toward her.

"Mama!" Aria yelled she threw herself in Mrs. Torres arms. "Oh, mama I didn't want to leave, but I couldn't stop talking to Callie."

"I know mija, I have missed you." She released her daughter and Aria grabbed Korinna.

"I miss you too, Rinna." Aria smiled as she hugged her little sister.

Aria looked tentatively at her father like she didn't know what to do, Arizona could tell she was dying to hug him and tell him that she missed him. From what Callie said Aria and Korinna had always been daddy's girls.

"Mija." He said softly.

Her arms latched around his waist and she buried her face in his chest. "Papa." She whispered. He pated her on the back gently and smoothed out her hair placing a kiss on the top of her head. She pulled away and whipped tears out of her eyes.

Arizona clapped her hands together plastering on her patented fake smile. "Anyone want some coffee or water or something."

They all nodded.

"You guys must be tried, I'll help you with your bags."

Mrs. Torres shook her head. "No, don't bother." She said gently as she lead Arizona back to the couch and made her sit down.

"Aria and Brooke will you please fix everyone something to drink?"

Both girls nodded obediently and disappeared into the kitchen. Arizona leaned back and closed her eyed tightly, her back was killing her and she really wasn't sure her patience could handle Callie's homophobic parents at the moment but they were being nice, sort of.

"I really don't want to sound rude but what are you doing here?"

Mrs. Torres laughed, Her laugh was as rich and beautiful at Callie's. "Don't worry it was very rude of us to show up here unannounced but I was afraid Callie would not have us. Korinna told us that you and my daughter where going to have a child."

Arizona nodded with a faint smile and motioned toward her swollen belly. "It should be any day now did she tell you that we are having twins?"

Mrs. Torres shook her head and reached her hand out to touch Arizona's belly but pulled it back again.

"You can if you want I don't mind everyone does it." the older women gently touched Arizona's belly.

Mr. Torres took a seat in the recliner and smiled at Arizona, it wasn't just any smile but one that seemed to say 'I'm sorry, and I'll make up for it.'

"She was broken up about you guys disowning her you know that."

Suddenly they looked ashamed of themselves. _good, _Arizona thought, _they should be ashamed._ "She cried for nights after what you did. All she ever wanted was you to love her for who she is. She deserved better from you." Arizona said looking directly at Callie's father. She closed her eyes again biting her lip at the pain in her back.

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Torres asked. What she had just said seemed to be forgotten in concern. The door opened suddenly and Addison walked in.

"Ari, I just picked up the cutest coming home out fit for the twins, your going to love it." She smiled looking up from the shopping back she was rummaging trough. "Oh, you're Callie's parents." Addison said simply. They both nodded.

"I'm Addison, Callie's best friend." She shook each of their hands.

"Ahh." Arizona gasped clutching her stomach. "I think the babies are coming." She said through strained teeth.

"Perfect timing!" Exclaimed Mrs. Torres.

Arizona didn't even attempt to keep from glaring at her.

_A/N: Oh my it's been a while has it not? I am so sorry for the long wait writers block has plagued me for some time now. I do however have half of the next chapter done so it should be done sometime soon like within the next couple of days. Ten reviews for an update? _


	31. Guess what!

" Hiya!" Arizona said brightly to Callie's back, Callie who had been talking to Mark turned around shock written all over her face as she looked at a very happy very pregnant Arizona.

"Hello," She said hesitantly. "What are you doing here?"

Arizona smiled bigger than before and shrugged her shoulders. "Just thought I would come see the loooooove of my life."

Callie rolled her eyes.

"Don't listen to her." Addison said as she walked up. She had on a pair of dark scrubs and a lab coat her short red hair was slightly messy in a way that looked strange on the always put together Addison Forbes-

Montgomery looked as if she had ran up here.

"She had a few contractions when I got back to your place and she probably had been having them all day haven't you Arizona?"

A laugh bubbled up past Arizona's lips and she nodded, "But they were very far apart Oh and guess what?!"

Callie's eyes were huge as wide as saucers and she gasped. "You are in labor?"

Arizona nodded. "Your not guessing!" She pouted.

"Why the hell aren't you in a wheelchair? Nurse can you get me a wheelchair SAT?" Callie asked a dark haired women.

"Will you please guess Calliope!" Arizona said stomping her foot like a five year old.

"Okay What just tell me." Callie said.

"Mama and Papa Torres are in the house." She said with a large smile.

"What?" Callie asked shocked as she tired to help Arizona into the wheel chair that Olivia had brought to her.

Arizona frowned at Callie. "Calliope I don't need a wheelchair I won't go into labor for _hours."_ Another contraction hit and splash was heard. Arizona's water broke all over Callie's brand new tennis shoes. Arizona sat down and looked up at Callie.

"Sorry babe," She shrugged her shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh. My. God!" Arizona yelled through gritted teeth, she had never been through this kind of pain in her life ever. Sweat was dripping into her eyes and she was seriously regretting her decision to do this the natural way, the first baby had already been born, a beautiful little girl weighing in a seven pounds. Adrianna Madeline came into the world extremely healthy and with killer lungs.

"One more push, Arizona and your done." Addison said.

"One more, Baby." said Callie encouragingly.

"I heard her Calliope." Arizona spat angrily right before she pushed again, crying filled the operating room, and Arizona nearly cried in relief.

"It's a boy." Addison exclaimed, Arizona's jaw dropped and she looked at Callie, she had been so sure that they where both going to be girls. After a few minuets they handed her the newborn baby, he had thick raven hair that you could tell was going to be very curly when it grew out more, his eyes where a dark brown so dark you could hardly tell where his pupils were, but he was so beautiful that Arizona wanted to cry. Just as beautiful as his sister.

"Oh my god Calliope look at him." She breathed. Callie's smile was the biggest she had ever seen when she leaned down and chastely kissed Arizona's lips.

"Hello Gabriele." Arizona whispered kissing his forehead. After a few minuets on of the nurses took him away so that they could look over him, and after much persuasion Arizona convinced Callie to go an give everyone an update.

The Waiting room was crowded with all of their friends and family most of them in white lab coats, in the back of her mind Callie wondered what all the sick people where doing, in the farthest corner was her parents looking a little out of place. Aria and Brooke where on the other side sitting close together but not to close. Mark, Meredith, Brooke, and Lexie rushed forward.

"How are they?"

"Is mom okay?"

"Boys or girls?"

"When can we see them?"

They all asked at the same time. Callie had to laughed she was so happy that that so many people cared about Arizona and the twins.

"They are perfect," She announced loud enough for the entire waiting room to hear. "A boy and a girl with ten perfect little fingers and ten perfect toes."

"Names?" Korinna demanded.

"Gabriel Nikolas , and Adrianna Madeline."

"Aww, those are such cute names!" She exclaimed in a way that made Callie think of Arizona, funny that her girlfriend had so much in common with her thirteen year old little sister.

"Thanks, So I'm going to go back to Arizona. I'll let you guys know when you can see the twins. Ari probably wants to spend a little time with them before everyone else."

They all nodded, and Callie turned around to head back to her wife, but before she could get more than two steps her Mother called out her name. She spun back around and looked at the older women.

"Callie, please we should talk."

Callie shook her head. "My babies were just born and I'm so happy that I'm not even on cloud nine right now, I'm on cloud like one million and you won't ruin that for me, so no we shouldn't talk at least not today. Today we should just not talk, you can see the twins if you want but if I so much as hear a word about my relationship with Arizona you will never see them again."

"Callie…"

She held her hand up again. "Promise me that you will be nothing but pleasant to her and we will talk tomorrow."

"I promise." Her mother said looking Callie directly in the eyes and Callie was sure that her mother would say nothing against Arizona. She nodded and left her family in the waiting room. Arizona was passed out when she got back and Callie smiled, Arizona looked so worn out. Taking a seat next to her bed Callie pulled out a book and began to read it.

"Calliope, what are you doing down there?" Arizona asked her eyes drooping and he voice was barley a whisper.

"I'm reading." Callie replied holding her book up for Arizona to see.

"Get up here now." She said in a very demanding voice.

"Is that a order." Callie asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"You bet your sexy little ass it is."

"Little? Have you seen it lately?" Callie asked , she stood up and turned around to show Arizona.

Arizona groaned her head falling back onto the pillow. "Calliope!" Arizona whined.

Callie smiled as she climbed into the bed with Arizona pulling her as close as possible.

"We have babies Callie." Arizona mumbled drowsily.

"Beautiful babies." Callie replied.

"They look like you." She yawned.

"Go to sleep, Ari, I love you."

"I love you too."

A/N: Hope you liked it, I kind of changed the names a little but I like them lol. Ten reviews= update. Also There is a link up on my profile that will take you to my photo bucket, it has pictures of Brooke and Aria so go check it out and tell me what you think.


	32. Rejection

"She's hot, really really hot" someone said to Callie as she stood out side of Arizona's hospital room, deciding on whether or not she should go in. Meredith and Lexie were in there and it had been a while since the three sisters really hung out together so she didn't want to interrupt them.

"And those babies, Torres's through and through no doubt about it." The man said.

"Carlos." Callie said turning toward the younger man his hair was buzzed off and Callie found herself missing the curls that had once reached his chin his warm brown eyes where curious like always.

"What have you been up to big sis?" he asked draping an arm around her shoulders.

"Ya' know the usual falling in love, having babies turning our little sister into a lesbian."

"Really that's all? I've missed a lot." he sighed with just a hint of sadness. "I go to risk my life and in the time I was away the family disinherited you, your gay and you've got twins."

Callie snorted. "You were hardly risking your life."

"Hey! Back packing around Europe to launch my photography career was extremely dangerous. All those women whose only English word was 'yes' throwing themselves at me…" He faked a shudder and them smiled he had so much in common with Mark.

"Okay Man-whore." Callie mumbled.

"Hey I'm not a whore just a twenty-five year old man with a healthily sex life. How is the sex by the way?"

"Let's just say that my sex life makes yours look like it's on the death bed."

"Touché sis."

They lapsed into silence for a minuet while he studied her intensely, her eyes were back on the hospital room where a very pregnant Lexie was laying in the bed with Arizona while holding Gabriel, and Meredith was sitting at the end of the bed legs crossed with Adrianna in her arms. Arizona's grin was wide as she spoke to her sisters.

"How are you Callie?" Carlos asked all signs of their earlier joking gone.

Callie rested her head on his shoulder. "Not good Carlos, I mean I'm so happy about Arizona and the twins but mom and dad picked a really screwed up time to come seek forgiveness or whatever it is they want."

"I'm sorry that they ruined your moment it's just like them though you know? But hey at least they're trying here you kind of sprang the whole gay thing on dad,"

"I know I probably should have eased him into it."

"So do I get to see them or what?"

Callie smiled. "When Meredith and Lexie are done, it's been a long time since they were all together like this I want to let Arizona enjoy it all, with Meredith and Lexie both pregnant their never going to be able to just chill like they are now."

"Okay."

"So how was your trip besides the insane amount of women who tried to sex you to death."

"Really great, I sent in some of my pictures to vogue and I start my job next week."

"That's great… You didn't call me Carlos." Callie said looking up at him she remembered the years when they where so close she wondered how things had gotten so messed up."

"I know, and I'm sorry things in Europe where so insane I hardly ever got to use a phone and I didn't call mom or dad."

Callie sighed. "I'm not mom or dad Carlos I'm Callie."

"Callie the lesbian." he said with a smirk.

Callie hit him hard in the shoulder. "Shut up.'

"I'm sorry it's just weird Calliope Torres a lesbian, you where just a hoe in high school sis how is it possible that suddenly we have a whole lot more in common than I thought."

"Shut up Carlos, you forget that I break bones for a living."

XXXXX

"I'm sorry." her mother said the next day when Callie came out of hers and Arizona's bedroom. Callie sighed and sat down at the kitchen table motioning for her mother to join her. "Your father, well you know how he is when he came home and he told me about… about Arizona I was shocked but I didn't want to completely cut you out of our lives. I don't think he did either, Emilio is just so set in his ways that he had to adjust."

"He treated me like a child mother! And if you where so against cutting me off you could have answered a phone call."

Her mother sighed. "Mija I am nothing like you." She said. "You are a strong, independent women who demands respect from all who you meet. I'm not like you, I can't stand up to him or at least when I do it seems it is to late."

"He's not really okay with this is he?"

She shook her head. "Not yet but he is trying, he loves you Callie, and he wants to be in your life as well as our grandchildren's"

"Why isn't he telling me all this then?"

"You and your father have to much in common, he wants to ask for your forgiveness but his pride is getting in the way, just as yours is."

"I did nothing wrong I have nothing to ask forgiveness for."

"I know mija."

"I do forgive you Mama." Callie said as she stood up from the table. "But not him, he has to say it for himself."

"He put your trust fund back." She said quietly, almost like she expected that to make everything okay, all because Callie had money again the past two years was forgotten.

"He doesn't respect me and if he can't do that then I don't want his money and I don't want to talk to him again."

"He does respect you."

Callie shook her head, tears in her eyes. "He loves me, and he wants to provide for me, but he has never _never_ in my entire life respected me and that's all that matters. Mama he sees me as a teenager that he can order around and bribe but he can't! He cannot make me stop loving Arizona because he took my money and he cannot change the fact that I like women and not men."

"I don't know what to say to make this better." Her mom said with a defeated sigh.

"There's nothing you can say mom."

XXXXXX

"Calliope!" Arizona exclaimed when Callie walked in her hospital room.

"Hey babe." Callie said she kissed Arizona on the lips.

"Hey Callie." Meredith said. "Do you want her?" she asked looking down at Adrianna.

Callie smiled and nodded taking her daughter from Meredith. "How is Parker?"

"Great, he's so excited about his cousins all he says is 'baby' over and over again."

"Did you talk to your parents?" Arizona asked eagerly before Callie could reply.

Meredith's pager went off and she waved good by to them.

"Yeah I talked to my mom."

"And?"

"And I forgave her, I also got my trust fund back."

"That's great! What about your dad."

"I haven't spoken to him."

Arizona gave her a look that said 'why the hell not'.

"It's not my fault Arizona! He's so damn stubborn and pigheaded!"

Arizona smirked at her. "Sounds a lot like someone I know."

"Whatever."

"Just talk to him."

Callie sighed and sat at the end of the bed, stroking Adrianna's raven colored curls. She opened her eyes to reveal the brightest blue Callie had ever seen, her eyes were even brighter than Arizona's.

"I will Arizona, I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke laid on her bed enjoying the silence that filled the house, she knew that once the babies came home it was going to be mayhem. She had to enjoy it as best she could while it lasted. She twirled the envelope around her fingers praying that it said yes and yet praying that it held the answer no. A couple of months ago she had been told that she had the option of graduating with her class or graduating when Aria did since she had more than enough credits and her GPA was a 4.0. She decided on the latter and applied for all the same colleges as Aria, with the exception of one, Madison University for performing arts, and it was in LA. The four colleges Aria had applied to where schools in New York, Miami, Seattle and one was all the way in London. Brooke was accepted to all of the school except for oxford, they had wait listed her.

So there she was praying that the letter held the answer no because she knew if it was yes then Aria would force her to go there. And she just couldn't be away from Aria. She knew that even if it said yes she wouldn't go, what did dreams matter when you couldn't share them with the one you loved? They didn't matter at all.

Brooke tore the envelope open and read the first few lines of the letter she was accepted. For a few seconds she was excited before she took a deep breath crumpled the paper up and threw it at the wall. Why did they have to accept her?

"Brooklyn!" Aria said as she bounced her way in her bedroom with Korinna in tow. Aria kissed her quickly and turned around to her younger sister.

"Don't tell dad."

Korinna shrugged. "I'm down with the rainbow."

Brooke laughed. "I like your sister."

"I hope not to much." Aria said raising her eye brows at Brooke.

Korinna made a disgusted sound and shook her head. "I'm down with the rainbow and all but not that down with it."

Aria laughed. "Whatever I'm just teasing you."

Aria's eyes widened and she picked up the envelope that had fallen to the floor. "You got your acceptance letter?" She asked eagerly.

For the briefest of moments she thought of telling the truth because Aria just looked so happy for her, and surely she would understand why Brooke couldn't go there even though she wanted to so very badly. But the moment passed and she shook her head.

"Try rejection letter."

If it was possible Aria's eyes widened even more. "How? You're the best dancer I've ever seen!"

"I didn't get in because I'm not good enough." she replied with a shrug.

"This isn't fair! It's insane you've worked your ass off to get into that school!"

Brooke glared at Aria and jumped up off her bed heading for the door. "I didn't get in so get over it!" She yelled a few minuets later the roar of an engine was heard and tires squealed.

"She's very… Emotional." Korinna noted.

Aria sighed. "The past year has been really hard on her." She said as she got up to leave the room but before she could a balled up piece of paper caught her eyes. 'this must be the rejection letter.' she thought picking it up she un crumpled it and smoothed it out. The word accepted stuck out to her as if it were bold, italicized, highlighted and underlined. It hit her that Brooke was turning down a huge opportunity to be with her.

Aria knew what she had to do and it wasn't going to be easy.

A.N: Ten reviews for an update by tomorrow.


	33. What hurts the most

Aria hadn't slept in over a week, and it wasn't because the twins were finally home and crying at all hours of the morning, nor was it because her insane parents where now occupying her bedroom forcing her to share with Brooke, under other circumstances this would have been great, and entire week without having to sneak to her room at night would have been perfect, if she wasn't planning on ending things very soon. So soon fact that it would be tonight. As soon as she got up the courage to do so.

What was that saying? 'If you love something you have to let it go, if it comes back to you it's meant to be.' Aria had been chanting that in her head over and over again, she fully believed that her and Brooke where supposed to be together forever and if she just let Brooke go eventually they would find their way back to each other. Plus they needed to see what was out there first, you can't just marry the very first person you have a serious relationship with. It was insane! That's what Aria had convinced herself of after a few deep breaths she locked her emotions in a box.

"Brooke are you asleep?" She asked quietly it was a miracle that her voice didn't break. She felt the bed shift and Brooke was turned so that she was facing her.

"No." She answered.

"We need to talk." this time her voice did break, but she sealed herself off to the overflow of emotion that was threatening to tear her down.

Brooke sighed and nodded.

"I don't think we should be together anymore."

The blonde gasped and Aria knew there where tears in her eyes. "What? No we can work this out! We have to! I know I haven't been the best girlfriend in the world but I can change! I can be better I swear."

"No, It's nothing you've done. I just don't love you anymore." saying that felt like someone had ripped her heart out but she knew if she didn't then Brooke wouldn't let it go and Aria wouldn't be able to break up with her.

"That's not true! You are lying." She cried her voice was rising in volume.

"I'm not lying Brooke."

"Then look me in the eyes and say it." She ordered after a few seconds Aria could just make out a slight smile. "I knew you couldn't."

Aria locked eyes with Brooke. "I do not love you." Aria said

"But- You said- You said that you loved me just yesterday! You told me yesterday that you loved me." Brooke gaped tears where rolling down her cheeks.

"Brooke, You don't marry your high school sweet heart. We aren't in some cheesy love film where there is always a happy ending. This is real life and in real life you don't meet your soul mate at fifteen." she said just before she climbed out of bed. She made it all the way to Callie and Arizona's bedroom before she started sobbing, only Arizona was home and she was wide awake reading a book when she saw Aria she put the book away and motioned for her to join her on the bed. She held Aria as she cried telling her that everything was going to be okay. She didn't ask why Aria was so upset Aria preferred it that way she didn't feel like explaining it to her. And anyways she probably had already guessed at it and if she hadn't then she would find out in the morning. After hours of crying Aria was sleeping restlessly but curled up in Arizona's arms, Callie came home puzzled as to why she was holding her little sister.

"What happened?" Callie whispered.

Arizona shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "I think something happened to Brooke. Your moms watching the twins do you mind taking over for me? I want to check on Brooke."

Callie nodded and waited while Arizona carefully got out of bed trying not to disturb Aria's sleep, she whimpered a little but her eyes stayed closed. Arizona tried walking by Callie but Callie grabbed her arm and pulled Arizona to her. She kissed her slow a sweet. "I love you Arizona."

Arizona grinned, stroked Callie's cheek with her thumb and kissed her lightly on he lips. "Not nearly as much as I love you."

XXXX

That could not have just happened. Aria didn't break up with her. It didn't happen she would have never done that. Aria had always talked about them being together forever about them getting married on day and having kids and now she was acting like they had never said things like that. It was all a lie, every day of the past year had been a lie, and she had broken up with a nice reliable guy who really loved her to be with a girl who was just going to hurt her in the end and boy did it hurt like hell now she wanted to rip her heart out of her chest so that it would stop hurting.

A small part of her said that she could go to the school she wanted to know that there was nothing in her way. But that didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. She thought as she stumbled out of her bedroom and into the nursery. She picked up Gabriel and hugged him to her. She kissed the top of his tiny little head and let a few tears escape. She wasn't going to go a break down. No way Aria would get that kind of satisfaction.

"You still love your big sister don't you Gabe?" He opened his brown eyes and blinked at her. Brooke took that as a yes. Holding him made things seem a little clearer, she would go to college and work her ass off to be the best dancer she could be, and heck maybe she would try her hand in acting too, and one day when Brooke was famous Aria would regret ending things so abruptly with her.

Brooke must have fallen asleep in the rocking chair because the next thing she knew both of the babies where crying like crazy and the sun was shining brightly in her eyes. She picked up Adrianna out of her crib and rocked her until she calmed down. She was still whimpering quietly but since she didn't have a dirty diaper there wasn't much else she could do she didn't have what her sister wanted. Calming Gabriel down was a little more tricky since every time she put Adrianna down she would start screaming again so Brooke very carefully lifted Gabriel out of his crib while holding Adrianna, slowly she back into the rocking chair and rocked them both until they where no longer crying.

As soon as she had them calmed down Callie stepped into the room.

"Hey Brooke, How are you feeling."

Brooke had to swallow hard in order to not cry. "Fine."

"But are you okay?"

"No." She said simply as Callie took Gabriel.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Brooke shook her head, her goal here was to not break down, and talking about it would ruin the very little control she had.

"No," Brooke replied without meeting Callie's eyes.

"Well I'm here if you need me, I know it's weird talking to your mother about this so just always know I will be here for you no matter what." She said walking back out of the nursery.

"Callie," Brooke called tearing up she clenched her teeth as hard as she could to keep the tears at bay when she felt confident that she wouldn't cry she continued on. "Thank you."

XXXXX

A/N: Okay so I'm holding the next update hostage unless I get ten reviews! =P

Hope you enjoyed the chapter even though I doubt you did. Lol

And before you come at me with you pitchforks and torches Aria and Brooke will get back together in time. It might take a while but then will I just have plans for Brooke that don't involve Aria and I think that Brooke is still kind of immature and she needs to grow up before she can love Aria the way she should. And of course she needs to get some experience under her belt =P

Anyways next chapter Calzona/Twins fluff. And I'll be focusing more on there relationship, I think I got off track with them. =/ Anyways hope you enjoyed.


	34. No nookie for Callie

"Good morning, good morning, Good morning!" Arizona said in a insanely cheery voice for seven in the morning on a Saturday.

"Go away!" Callie moaned pushing Arizona away from her. "To much pep." she mumbled in one breath.

Arizona laughed and kissed Callie on her cheek. "Fine." She sighed. "I was just hoping I could hook up with my hot sexy wifey before our beautiful children wake up, but apparently you don't want any knookie." Another sigh escaped lips.

"I guess I'll just take care of it myself." She concluded scooting off the bed. Callie's arm appeared out form under the covers and wound around Arizona's wasted before she yanked her back on the bed so that she was laying down next to her.

"Good morning." Arizona smiled.

"You already said that." Callie whispered against her lips as she pulled Arizona on top of her and kissed her hard, she ran her tongue along Arizona's bottom lip and grazed her teeth along it. She moaned when Callie's hands ran down her back and squeezed her ass. Hard. She almost came at that simple act, Callie rolled her over so that she was hovering over Arizona and before going in for another kiss she stared into Arizona's deep blue eye wondering how the hell she got so lucky and how someone could think that a love this strong would be wrong at all and if it was she didn't want to be right. This was pure this was amazing.

"Thank you." Callie said overwhelmed by emotion.

"For what?" Arizona asked her breathing was labored and her eyes where dilated with arousal.

"For loving me when no one else would and for giving me two beautiful children." She took and breath and kissed her softly on the lips. "Lets start planning our wedding Arizona, I want to be your wife."

Arizona smiled her dimples made and appearance and Callie's heart swelled with love. Arizona pushed Callie so that she was once again on top of her and pulled her shirt over her head throwing it at random. She pressed her lips to Callie's in a chaste kiss before they traveled along Callie's jaw line to her ear, she bit down on it softly Callie gasped and arched her back in hope of pressing her body against her lover's but Arizona dodged her with a naughty grin and Callie knew she was in for a world of torturous bliss before Arizona was going to give her her release.

"I love you so much." Arizona mumbled against Callie's neck.

"Arizona," Callie choked. Sometimes she was surprised at how fast Arizona could get her worked up, five minuets ago she had been asleep and now she was about to resort to begging. No one had ever been able to do that for her.

"Oh my damn." Came a laughing voice from the door way. "Is it wrong that I find this really hot?"

Callie's half closed eyes traveled from the ceiling to the door way where Carlos stood with a huge smile on his face. Sometimes her brother grossed her out majorly here she was in bed with her girlfriend naked and with Arizona's lips still hovering only and inch from her nipple.

"Turn around pervert and state your reason for interrupting great sex with my Fiancée." Callie growled.

"The twins wont stop crying and everyone has done everything they can to make them stop. Mom says and I quote 'Pon tu trasero perezoso establecen mira ahora'." (get your lazy ass down stares right now.

Callie rolled her eyes and Arizona sighed loudly. "Tell her we will be down as soon as we get dressed."

"You get dressed Cal, Arizona can come down nude I don't mind." Carlos flashed her a charming smile.

"I'm sure you don't." Arizona laughed.

Callie however wasn't so amused she picked up the closest thing she could, which happened to be a candle, and threw it at Carlos. He closed the door before it could reach him and it hit with a dull thud.

"Your brother is just like Mark Sloan." Arizona laughed as she climbed off of Callie to retrieve her clothes.

Callie laughed. "Yeah why do you think Sloan and I are so close. I miss my little brother even if he can be really gross at times."

Arizona smiled and pulled Callie to her by the rope that tied her pajama pants together. She kissed her softly.

"We are getting a lock or three to keep people from walking in on us we have ridiculously bad luck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got down to the kitchen both babies where screaming their little heads off, their faces where beet red. Sarah was holding Adrianna and bouncing her while pacing and singing a lullaby in Spanish that Arizona had often heard Callie sing. Her mothers voice was just as beautiful as Callie's though it was having no effect on Adrianna. Arizona took her from Callie's mom, the effect was almost immediate Adrianna's screams turned to quite cries. Arizona couldn't help but laugh, it looked as if Callie was having the same luck as she was.

"You just wanted your mama didn't you?" Arizona asked she kissed her on the forehead. "You better be nice for your nana, Adrianna or she wont ever come see you again."

Adrianna blinked at her mother and rubbed her head against Arizona's shoulder. "Yes, and I bet you're the one that started all this aren't you."

Arizona sighed.

"I think your going to be my little trouble maker. Yeah your going to be a mischievous little girl." Adrianna yawned and Arizona scrunched her nose up. "Your even more beautiful than your sister was."

Arizona made a funny face at her daughter and then in a low whisper she said, "Don't tell Brooke that, she won't be very happy."

Callie watched Arizona talk to Adrianna with a smile, she loved how Arizona always talked to the twins as if they understood what she was saying. Footsteps stomping down the stairs pulled Callie out of her thoughts and when she looked up Brooke was frozen on the bottom step staring at Aria who was pushing the food on her plate around with a far away look on her face. Brooke's eyes teared up for a brief moment before her jaw set, her shoulders squared and she walked through the kitchen and out the front door without another glance back at Aria.

Callie had to stifle a sigh things were going to be very awkward around the Torres-Robbins home.

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I'm in the process of once again moving so I've been busy with that plus getting ready to send in my applications for college and doing ACT stuff… Who ever said that senior year is easy needs to go fall off a cliff or something lol.

Anyways ten reviews for a speedy update, I've got a four hour trip ahead of me with no internet and nothing to do so I will be doing a lot of writing. And I will update probably Monday or Sunday night.


	35. She's gone

"I'm leaving." Aria said later that night as she sat in the baby's room with her older sister, Brooke still hadn't come home from wherever she went that morning and the day without her had made Aria realize that she had to leave Seattle if there was any hope of moving on for the either of them. She knew it would be hard, probably the hardest thing she would ever have to do, if not completely impossible. But like she told Brooke, no one ended up with their high school love for the rest of their lives.

"Okay." Callie nodded. "Just put Gabriel in his crib and you can go."

"No Callie I mean when mom goes back to Miami in the morning so will I." Aria replied.

"Oh…" Callie breathed. "Why?"

"Are you kidding me? Brooke is here and she's tempting and hostile, I can't be around her when all I can think about is telling her that I lied and that I love her, and I know I've hurt her she may not let it be seen but I can see it in her eyes and it kills me."

"You should have just told her the truth."

And Aria couldn't help but laugh. "Tell her that I love her but we can't be together for four years while I go to Oxford and she goes to Madison? Callie she's insanely stubborn and she got into all but one college that I got into she wouldn't give up if I said it like that she's already told me she didn't care about what school she goes to as long as I'm there."

Aria paused so she could breath. "I had to give her no hope that we could ever be together again."

"That must have been very hard for you." Callie said she looked up at her sister and they locked eyes and for a moment Callie felt she had never knew her little sister better than she did now. Callie always picture Aria as a hormonally driven teenager, but now she knew that Aria was much more than that, it took a lot of courage for her to give up on the one she loved. Callie was selfish she could never do the same for Arizona.

Aria nodded. "It was terrible."

"I'm sorry."

"Can you just give her this letter for me?" She asked as she carefully pulled a letter out of her pocket.

"You not going to say goodbye?"

Aria shook her head and kissed Gabriel's chubby little cheek man was she going to miss her niece and nephew.

"I think you should say goodbye."

Again she shook her head. "I think my strength has reached it's limit. Thanks for taking me in sis."

A warm smile graced Callie's face and she leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for standing up with me when no one else would."

"You're my sister was I supposed to leave you just like that?"

Callie shrugged her shoulders. "I wouldn't have held it against you, your still a kid and dad wields a lot of power."

"Not with me he doesn't. I'm worse than you Callie." Aria laughed, but it was strained not at all like her normal laugh Callie found herself wondering if she would ever hear her sister's real laugh again.

"I hope you find happiness Aria."

Aria could have made a smart ass remark like she normally would because Callie was being entirely to mushy for her, but she didn't. instead she said.

"Yeah me too."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke didn't come home until noon the next day, her night had been a little insane it started with going over to Corbin's and hanging out with him for a while before they where invited to a party where she got extremely drunk for the first time since she left New Jersey. Corbin was very mad at her for drink so much but he stood by her side during the party and kept the sex hungry boys, who wanted to take advantage of the very wasted girl, away. He also didn't have a drop to drink Corbin was a good guy like that he didn't drink or smoke or do anything that would piss his parents off. He also took her back to his house and held her hair while she threw up.

She felt stupid for how she acted but she just needed to blow off some steam and it had always helped when she was back in New Jersey. Of course as soon as she walked through the door to the house her mother pounced on her.

"Where the hell have you been Brooke!" Arizona yelled. "We've been looking for you for hours."

"Sorry ma' could you keep it down a little my head is killing me." Brooke said.

Arizona narrowed her eyes moved closer and sniffed. "Your drunk."

"Correction Ma' I was drunk."

Arizona shook her head. "Your grounded. Give me your ipod, cell phone and keys right now."

Brooke nodded and tried to walk past her but Arizona gripped Brooke's arm tightly. "You will not go back to how you used to act do you understand me? You are to talented to waste your life on booze and drugs."

Brooke shrugged. "I have nothing. Nothing matters."

Shock ran through Arizona enough so that she dropped Brooke's arm and she left the room. Arizona turned around to face Callie who was fixing lunch. "I told you it was wrong! I told you that allowing Aria and Brooke to be together was not a good idea and now look at my daughter!"

"Aria's hurting too." Callie said simply.

"Yeah I could tell by the way she just left without telling Brooke goodbye."

Callie frowned at her, "She is hurting this is killing her! That's why she left without so much as a good bye because she couldn't.:

Arizona glared at Callie before she stomped out of the room.

As Callie watched her go she let out an angry sigh and went upstairs to talk to Brooke.

XXXXXX

"Hey Brooklyn." Callie said softly as to not make headache that Brooke had any worse.

"She's gone isn't she? I though maybe if I just waited it out that she would come around. I thought it was a bad patch but all her stuff is gone."

"Yeah, she's gone but she gave me this letter to give to you." Callie handed her the very neatly folded letter and left her to read it by herself.

_Brooke, _

_I'm truly wish it didn't have to end like this, and I'm sorry for leaving without so much as a good bye, I'm sorry for having to leave at all. But living in the same house as you is difficult for me, I hate seeing what I've done to you, how I've broke your heart. I just need you to know that you can call me any time you need me never forget that and never forget that we were friends before we started dating, I hope that one day we can go back to being like we were before and that you can forgive me for hurting you. Thank you Brooke for showing me that I was capable of loving and being loved. You saved me as much as I saved you. _

_I hope you find happiness_

_Love, Aria. _

Brooke felt a little of her anger toward Aria leave but only a little bit, Aria leaving just like that was beyond wrong. There was nothing Brooke could do about it though she would go to college, do her thing and then pray to god that when she was done Aria would maybe want to be with her again. Or even better, she would move on and be happy just like Aria said she hoped for and then maybe it would hurt Aria just as much as Aria hurt her.

Or maybe it wouldn't because Aria didn't love Brooke so it wouldn't matter to her especially if it was four years from now. With a sigh she rolled over grabbed her phone and checked her text messages. One was from George the other from Corbin.

_little Robbins, we need to talk meet me at the hospital for lunch today? _

Brooke sighed it was already one she had missed lunch with George she typed a quick reply.

_Sorry I haven't checked my phone I missed lunch want to come over for dinner? I'll make my spaghetti! _

She didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_Haha It's not Thursday night though. _

_Shut up I know I'm trying to mix things up just come over and tell me what's up? Please. _

_Okay I'll be over at seven. _

Brooke smiled and scrolled down to Corbin's text.

_Bird are you okay? _

Brooke rolled her eye she hated when he called her bird, all because her last name was Robbins.

_Don't call me that loser and yeah I'm fine killer headache though, come over for dinner at seven? _

_Sure thing see you then XOXO _

With that done she went down stairs and started to make her spaghetti sauce

_XXX_

A/N: Sorry for the lack of Callie/Arizona in this one the whole Brooke//Aria thing felt unfinished so I had to post this. Next chapter Callie and Arizona alll the way.

Ten reviews= Update


	36. Thank God For OnCall Rooms

Arizona needed a favor, from her daughter. All though she doubted she was going to get it since she just grounded her for drinking. It scared her, the drinking because that's how it started in new Jersey, she came home one night drunk and Arizona stupidly let it slide. The next time she came home drunk Arizona grounded her, after that things began to go down hill with Brooke. And going back down that road right now was not good. Brooke had so much ahead of her that it broke Arizona's heart she was throwing it all away for some girl.

It made Arizona think of Erica. Of how her mother said that Erica was just some girl and she shouldn't waste her life or career on a fling. Erica had been so much more to her then a fling, Erica was her reason for going into medicine, her reason for continuing on when raising Meredith had gotten to hard for her. In short Erica was Arizona's Aria. So maybe she wasn't just some girl. Maybe Aria had fixed Brooke in the same way that Erica had fixed her. If that makes any sense.

Anyways, she needed Brooke's help to undo what was partly Brooke's fault in the first place. Callie wouldn't even talk to her since their little fight. Fighting with Callie sucked because for one it meant no sex and man did she need some sex it had been like a whole week and Arizona was about to die, which was sort of funny since she wasn't like this when she was married to Richard when she was with Richard she could go a whole month.

"Brooke!" Arizona called as she ran down the stairs and scrunched her hair simultaneously.

"In the kitchen." She replied sounding some what annoyed. Arizona had to resist rolling her eyes at her daughter she could be such a pain in the ass sometimes.

"I need you to- wait it's not Thursday night why are you cooking?"

"Corbin and George are coming over for dinner and George loves my spaghetti." said brooke.

"Oh okay do you think you could watch the twins for me please? I need to go talk to Callie."

Brooke shrugged, having the house to herself would be great and the twins always seemed to brighten her mood. Why the hell not? "Sure mom."

Arizona sighed in relief, "Thanks babe I owe you, their down for a nap right now so they shouldn't give you any trouble I'll only be about two hours. When they wake up there is milk in the fridge."

"Mom I know where everything is." Brooke mumbled she resisted rolling her eyes at her.

"Okay, Um have fun and thanks again."

XXXX

It took all of ten minuets for Arizona to get to the hospital, locate Callie and drag her into an on-call room not letting her speak at all. Callie was sitting on one of the bunk beds while Arizona did some serious rearranging of the furniture so that the bed that Callie wasn't sitting on was barricading the door. Callie was looking at her like she was insane which made Arizona narrow her eyes at the brunette.

"Don't look at me like that! We've been getting far enough in our sex life lately so that I have to take a seriously cold shower to calm down, before we get interrupted this way no one will interrupt us."

Callie couldn't help it a laugh escaped her plump lips making Arizona narrow her eyes even further.

"I didn't just come here for sex. I came to apologize I was upset this morning and I had no right to say things like that About your sister, the truth is she's did a world of good for my daughter."

Callie grinned. "Yeah she did."

"No reason to gloat." But Arizona smiled "You Torres women sure know how to change a girls life don't ya?"

"Yeah we do." Callie laughed as she pulled Arizona roughly into her lap.

"Slow down cowgirl, I'm in charge this time." Arizona smirked.

Callie bit her lit clearly turned on by Arizona's dominance. "Cowgirl? Is that what your into Robbins? 'cos I can be your cowgirl."

Arizona laughed and pushed Callie so that she was flat on her back with Arizona hovering over her. Arizona feathers light kisses all over Callie's face a neck only briefly letting their lips come in contact. Her hands where making their way under Callie's shirt Touching her with just enough pressure to drive her crazy but not enough to do much else.

"Do you forgive me?" She asked Callie, her eyes where wide with and innocence that stunned Callie into silence she just nodded and swallowed hard.

"I think I can manage that." She smirked. And then something occurred to her, "Where are the twins?"

Arizona sighed clearly annoyed. "Look I'm half naked and throwing myself at you. Every other moment in our lives is about the twins. It's mommy time Calliope."

Callie nodded and pulled Arizona back down until their lips connected this time holding her blonde head in place so that she could not pull away. The kiss was long and slow like they hadn't been able to kiss in a while, when you're a surgeon with twins you don't have a whole lot of time to kiss your lover properly. And Arizona fully intended on kissing Callie properly for the next two hours, or until Callie got paged, which if god like her at all, would be never.

XXXXX

"Calliope! I swear to you he smiled!" Arizona laughed against Callie's shoulder as they lay naked in the on call room bed. Callie shook her head.

"he's only a couple weeks old he doesn't even know how to smile yet."

Arizona rolled her eyes. "I'm his mother I know if Gabriel smiled at me or not. He's a smart baby, I'm telling you we have a highly advanced little genius on our hands." Arizona said.

"Babe, it was gas."

Arizona narrowed her eyes even though she knew that Callie couldn't see her. "Your just jealous because he didn't smile at you."

"Fine, I super jealous, that my awesome fiancé gets to stay home with our super children and watch them as they get gas."

"Are you mocking me?" Arizona asked sitting up, Callie missed her warmth immediately and pulled her back down.

"Only a little bit. I am jealous though, you know that you get to spend the entire day with them and by the time I get home I'm to exhausted to do anything but crash."

Arizona smiled widely, "Of course you are. And then you know there is those wonderful stretch marks from having two little humans stretch out and ruining your once beautiful body." Arizona said faking a sniff.

Callie turned over so that she could look into Arizona's eyes, Arizona noticed that Callie had her serious face on.

"Arizona, do you have a mirror at all?" She asked brushing a curl out of the blondes eyes. "You're the most beautiful women I've ever laid eyes on. And You only get more beautiful everyday."

Arizona smiled and kissed her softly on the lips and then Callie's pager went off.

A/N: Mkk Hope you like it! Ten reviews for the next chapter, which is halfway done!

And It's in Brooke's POV


	37. My Life In Ruins

Whoever said it was better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all clearly never had their heart broken as thoroughly as mine had been. In the first few months it seemed like I was going to die. It never got any easier if anything with each day that passed it got harder, harder to breath, harder to function. I was almost drowning, barely keeping my head above the water. Their was this hole in my chest that ached with each pulse it felt like it would never heal. And part of me knew it wouldn't. I loved Aria to much even if she didn't love me. That's what hurt the worst, not that she left. If she had just left I could deal with it, because I would know what we had was real, but she didn't love me, the last year of my life had been a lie.

A part of me hated her, how could she just leave? Just like that without even a goodbye leaving only a stupid note in her wake. She had turned me into a pathetic little girl who cried all the time, or got shit faced every chance I got. And the fact that I would always love her made me hate her.

Aria had torn down the carefully built walls and then left me in the ruins alone and broken, but I was still surviving even if it was just barely, thanks to George. At first the relationship I shared with a man who was twice my age was seen by others as perverted. What was a nearly thirty year old man doing hanging around a sixteen year old? Being my best friend that's what. George was pretty much the sweetest man I had ever met in my life. He always thought of others first and when I had a problem I couldn't talk to Aria about I would talk to George.

It started when I was shot and everything that I was going through afterward with my father and thinking that I would never dance again he was there and he was so easy to talk to. The friendship that blossomed afterward was one that I would never forget and I would never have another friend like him as long as I lived. Mark made fun of him a lot for it of course because hey this is Mark we're talking about, he called him a cradle robber and ever threatened him at one point. Though it wasn't this man who my uncle had to worry about. It was the ones in the bars and clubs that had a taste for young blue eyed blondes that where so clearly underage. It was funny how when you had a pretty face no one cared that you were was to young.

I had already been going to bars before George died but not very frequently I would go when the pain was to much to bare. While I was there I found that tequila helped dull the sharp ache in my chest. After he died I was there almost every night. His death was the final straw I was done trying to make it through the day because clearly the world was out to get me so what was the point? Maybe if I was lucky I would die soon. I know what a terrible thing to say but I just didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered.

I could tell that what I was doing was hurting my mom and Callie too, all of the friends I had made had long abandoned me because of my sulky ways. School was a blur I slept through most of it since my nights were spent screwing whats-his-name. I only woke up long enough to go to the next class. My once stellar reputation among the teachers went up in flames pretty quickly.

All of this was running through my mind as I made my purchase and left quickly hiding the plastic bag under my jacket, I stopped at the nearest store that had a restroom and went in making double sure that the door was locked.

Five minuets later a little pink plus sign appeared on the stick I just peed on.

Damn… I'm pregnant.

A/N: I'm really sorry It's so short, I didn't want to ruin it by adding more. anyways next chapter jumps five years. And guess whose coming back!

Ten review= update


	38. Five years later

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was unsure of how to start this. Enjoy.

Breakfast was often the busiest time in the Torres-Robbins household. There was always a flurry of activity while Arizona and Callie struggled to get themselves and their three children ready for school and work and get breakfast on the table. Most mornings they had help from their nanny a twenty-four year old college graduate who was great with the kids. Though today was different their nanny had the day off and so the rush was insane. Normally the kids would sleep in while their mommy's got ready and then they would wake up just before they left so that they could all eat breakfast together. With all three children in their pajama's. The kids had decided that they would be wide awake and very demanding on the one morning where Callie and Arizona couldn't have that. And then to make matters worse, two more kids burst through the door.

Porter ran in first at five years old he was taller than the twins but skinner. His hair was cut into a blond fohawk with blue streaks. Fallowing close behind him was his little sister she was a tiny little girl most people could hardly believe she was three, almost four years old. She had bright blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair that she had inherited from her father. And was probably the most adorable kid you would ever lay eyes on.

"Nanna! NeNe!" They both yelled as they jumped in Callie and Arizona's laps.

"Hey guys!" Arizona said brightly she kissed both of Serena's cheeks making her giggle.

"Serena! Porter so help me god I told the both of you to wait on me!" Brooke said as she walked into the house.

"Mom, I'm sorry." She sighed, cradled the baby she was holding closer to her chest.

"Don't be hon, what are you doing here? Aren't you still filming?" asked Arizona.

Brooke shook her head. "They let me off a week early." She Looked away avoiding her mothers gaze, a classic sign that Brooke had bad news and Arizona was pretty sure she knew what it was, it was after all, in every tabloid magazine out there.

"Tell me tonight when they're in bed?" She asked pointing at the two children who where playing with the twins and Daniel.

Brooke nodded looking extremely sad but suddenly her face brightened and she gently handed the four month old baby to her mother.

"Daniel, Gabriel and Adrianna does your sister get a hug or what?" All three of them looked up with the biggest smiles on their little faces and got up from the table fighting at one another to hug her.

"Can I hold Sage Bb?" Bb was a name that her younger children called her because when they where first learning to talk they couldn't say Brooke so Adrianna called her bb and it stuck.

"Yeah, just go sit down and I'll bring her over to you but have to be very careful." Brooke warned with a smile, she loved her little sister so much that it didn't take much to get her to smile when it came to her or any of her siblings for that matter. Callie and Arizona moved to the living room with Brooke who carefully handed her youngest to her sister.

"Are you okay Brooke?" Arizona asked putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Brook smiled softly at her mother.

"I'm fine, I have my babies and my family, everything is going to be okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aria couldn't breath for all the smoke that filled the dingy old bar that she had come to quiet often in the past couple of months since she had moved back to Seattle. She went to Emerald City a couple of times when she first came back but Callie and Arizona often went there after work so it was a little weird. Then she found this place, a hole in the wall bar with just enough hot girls, good music and cheep beer. Another plus was that she could get shit faced and never see anyone she knew. She couldn't get drunk around her friends because when she drank she only talked about one thing. Brooke.

Really it had been five years and from what all the magazines say Brooke had long gotten over her. Just like Aria thought she would, So why couldn't Aria just move on already? Brooke was a mother of three children and she was married. Most days it shocked the hell out of her that Brooke was so grown up. So much had changed in the past five years that it made Aria's head spin. She sat down at the bar with her beer and silently sipped it while checking out a blonde who had her back turned to her.

That's how it was for Aria now, she went to bars and found girls with blonde hair and blue eyes and then she took them home and pretended that they were Brooke. She knew it was sick and unhealthy but those nights when she brought a girl home she was happy for the briefest of seconds. Though never completely satisfied. The girl whoever she was, was doing tequila shots. Aria grinned at the hot red haired bar tender and nodded in the direction of the blonde.

"Aria, you've got to stop messing with all these poor girls." Alex said with a laugh as she poured a shot of tequila and had one of her waitresses take it over.

"Trust me Alex not one of them have complained yet." She winked.

"Hm, When are you going to give me a chance beautiful?" Alex asked with a smirk and then she laughed. "Yeah, yeah I know I'm not your type."

Aria smiled and then turned around to see the waitress put the drink down on the blondes table and point at her. When the girl turned around Aria's heart stopped. It was Brooke, she looked different though, her hair was even longer than before, more blonde. Her face was more defined and even more beautiful and her body had curves that where nonexistent five years ago. Aria had thought it was impossible for Brooke to become anymore beautiful than she had been but she did.

Brooke's blues eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock, she got the look that Aria recognized as her 'thinking look', then her lips formed a smile, she got up from her friends and walked over to her old friend with her drink in hand.

"Hi." Aria said awkwardly.

"Hello Aria, how have you been?" The smile Brooke gave was a fake one Aria new her well enough to know that.

"Good. How have you been?"

"I've been better."

A/N2: Ten reviews? Please?


	39. He pushes like a girl

"_I can't do this Arizona!" Callie gasped through clenched teeth, sweat dripping down her face. Her hair was plastered to her forehead though Arizona still thought she was beautiful. _

"_Yes you can baby you can do anything." She soothed gently kissing Callie's temple as another contraction shot it's way through Callie's body. She shook her head very quickly whispering 'no no no' over and over again. _

"_Calliope Torres yes you can." _

_Suddenly Callie turned on Arizona grasping her shirt with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "I want drugs damn it screw natural birth give me the damn drugs." _

_Arizona would have laughed in any other situation but she was actually kind of terrified of Callie so she just shook her head and went to go get her doctor. _

_Two hours later Daniel Carlos Torres-Robbins was born. _

The late afternoon sun filtered through the curtains making Arizona groan loudly and reached her arm out for the warm body of her wife. They both had worked the night shift last night while the nanny stayed with the kids. When Callie walked in she couldn't help but laugh at Arizona who was blindly running her arms across the bed in search of her.

"Shut up." Arizona groaned causing Callie to laugh even harder as she walked across the room and laid down on the bed next to Arizona.

"Good morning beautiful." Callie whispered against Arizona's lips in what was meant to be a chaste kiss but Arizona was having none of that, she pulled Callie on top of her and deepened the kiss as she ran her hands down the length of her body. Just as Callie began to kiss Arizona's neck the house phone rang. Arizona groaned and reached over for the phone.

"Hello?" Arizona said trying her best to not moan because once Callie starts something nothing can get in her way.

"Yes this is her." said Arizona. She pushed Callie off of her gently and sat up.

"I completely understand. Yes ma'am… of course…" Arizona hung up the phone and sighed loudly.

"Gabrielle got in a fight at school." She explained while she began to get dressed.

"He's six." Callie said simply as if that would make it untrue.

"Six or not he punched a kid."

XXXX

Fifteen minuets later Arizona and Callie were walking down the hallway of Saint Mary's Elementary (Mr. Torres insisted). When they reached the principal's office Gabrielle was sitting in a hard wooden chair slouching he had blood on his white collared shirt. Adrianna was sitting next to him, her head on his shoulder. She was talking to him very quietly.

Arizona rushed up to her son and kneeled down beside him. "Where are you bleeding?"

Gabrielle didn't answer her instead it was Adrianna's soft voice that replied. "It's not his blood mommy it's James's" Adrianna pointed at a little boy with blond hair on the other side of the hall. Around his nose and face was dried blood.

"Gabrielle Nickolas you know better than to put your hands on another little boy."

"He pushed Anna mommy and he said that you and momma where going to hell because you're a bunch of… Dykes". he said. There were no tears in his eyes nor did his tone of voice sound like he was one bit remorseful. If Gabrielle was anything he was protective of Adrianna. No one touched her, or hurt her feelings without hearing from her twin.

Arizona looked up at Callie only to see her smiling down at her son, she was about to give him a high-five but a glare from Arizona stopped her from doing so.

"Mrs. Robbins, Mrs. Torres." The principal called into the hallway.

"Be good." Arizona ordered her son.

"Please take a seat." Dr. Morgan said. The two women did as they where asked and waited.

"As you know saint Mary's has a no tolerance policy when it comes to fighting." Arizona nodded but Callie just sat there. "Gabrielle will be suspended for the remainder of the week and once her returns he will be on Cafeteria duty. Also while he is suspended he will not be allowed to make up any of his work."

"He's a strait A student! Not being able to do his make up work will set him way behind and ruin his grades!" Callie snapped.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Torres…"

"Doctor."

"I'm sorry _Dr._Torres but Gabrielle should have thought about that before he hit James."

"_James pushed our daughter and told our son that his mothers where Dykes that were going to hell. He deserved it." _

_Arizona put her hand on Callie's thigh and squeezed silently telling her to calm down. _

"_Dr. Torres you enrolled your children in a catholic school, while I don't agree nor do I condone such behavior it is not surprising that James would have said such a thing he will be punished for both calling you such a name and pushing Adrianna." _

"_How? Detention? A two say suspension? Gabe was protecting his sister." Callie said her chest raising and falling with anger. _

_Arizona stood up and grabbed Callie's hand. "Thank you very much Dr. Morgan." Arizona dragged Callie out of the office and into the hallway. _

"_Calliope, what the hell was that?" _

_Callie narrowed her eyes at the other women. "What do you mean what am I doing. That little boy started it. He put his hands on our daughter." _

"_And our son but his hands on him. In fact our son busted his nose." _

"_Whatever Arizona." Callie mumbled. "Gabe come on." _

_Gabrielle jumped up from the chair and grabbed his mothers hand. Together they walked away from Adrianna and Arizona. Arizona smiled at her daughter and held out her hand. _

"_You okay baby girl?" She asked looking down at her daughters skinned up knees. _

_Adrianna nodded and smiled at her mother. "Mama he pushes like a girl." She laughed looking back at James she stuck her tongue out at him. _

_Arizona laughed and picked her up. "Okay monkey come on lets go home and we can eat ice cream!" _

"_Yay!" She cheered. _

_-----------_

_A/N: And once again my computer goes crazy and deletes my completed chapter, so I had no desire to rewrite it until today when I went to open it up (After opeing int up several times before) there it is my chapter all completed and stuff. Yay! _

_I have a spin off in the works for Aria and Brooke. And a few more chapters of this story and it might be finished? Review and let me know what you think of a Spin off. _


End file.
